UN ESPIRITU DE SEDUCCION
by Kagome-Nekko
Summary: Kagome a sido poseída por un extraño espirito de amor, producto de los rechazos y decepciones de la mujeres en el tiempo… ahora no se detendrá hasta hacer suyo a Inuyasha, así tenga que utilizar las mas bajas artimañas de la seducción… LEMON explicito.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : El precioso de Inuyasha y el resto de la manada no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

_Kagome a sido poseída por un extraño espirito de amor, producto de los rechazos y decepciones de la mujeres en el tiempo… ahora no se detendrá hasta hacer suyo a Inuyasha, así tenga que utilizar las mas bajas artimañas de la seducción… __**Lemon explicito. **_

Disclaimer : El precioso de Inuyasha y el resto de la manada no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo descargo mi fanatismo con historias de ellos, producto de mi cabecita loca XD…

_**Este producto es responsabilidad de quien lo recomienda y de quien lo lee X3**_

….Lemon Explicito…..

…**.. UN ESPÍRITU DE SEDUCCIÓN…... **

Diálogos entre _y pensamientos en cursivas_

**Capitulo 1 Posesión … deseo … (capitulo reescrito)**

Dormir en su casa siempre le sentaba muy bien, en especial después de semanas de dormir en el duro suelo del sengoku o en un simple futon apenas más cómodo

-matte¡ ah¡ que bien dormí…- la azabache despertó sintiéndose rejuvenecida dispuesta a regresar con Inuyasha y los demás y seguir en búsqueda de los mugrosos fragmentos que ya llevaban sus buenos 3 años buscándolos

-Kagome¡ el desayuno¡ baja ya- la voz un poco fuera de tono de su hermano sota la termino de despertar

- ya voy Souta¡- se dirigió tranquilamente al baños para lavarse la cara como todas las mañanas… o bueno… todas las mañanas que amanecía en su casa, bien dicen que los pequeños placeres se disfrutan mas cuando no siempre puedes tener la dicha de tenerlos…

- hermana… cuento tiempo mas piensas estar en el baño… que si sigues así Inuyasha vendrá por ti antes de que estés lista¡ … oi¡ - la voz desafinada de su ya no tan pequeño hermano hacia un gracioso eco en las escaleras

- ya voy ya voy…- mientras se peinaba los pensamientos de la morena la llevaron hasta otro lugar mas precisamente hacia otra persona…

-_Inuyasha… hace ya tres años que buscamos la perla… y aunque después de tantos problemas aun pienso que quedarme a tu lado no me esta haciendo ningún bien… -_Kagome dejo suelto su cabello como siempre y se coloco el cuello el pequeño frasco de cristal que en su interior contenían el único fragmento que tenían disponible

- _esto se esta volviendo desesperante a este paso __no se realmente cuando terminaremos de reunirlos todos, ¿cuento tiempo mas estaremos peloteándonos los fragmentos junto con Naraku? -_

-kagome¡ a desayunar¡-

-buen día mama…- Kagome bajo vistiendo un pantalón de mezclilla que se ajustaba bien las piernas y acampanados a partir de la rodilla, bastante cómodos para el viaje en el bosque y una blusa sencilla de manga corta, a tono con su pantalón

-Kagome¡ hoy iras también al Sengoku… pero apenas y llegaste ayer… -

-vine nada mas para el examen… pero ya tengo que regresar… mmm¡ muy rico¡-

-te gusta¡ que bueno… por que hice para tus amigos- la sra Naomi puso sobre la mesa una enorme bolsa llena de diferentes toppers

-gra… gracias mama… … bueno… ya me voy¡-

-matte¡ hermanita¡- Souta salió corriendo por la cocina para darle alcance a su hermana quien ya estaba cerca del pozo

-que pasa Souta?-

-toma… - Souta le extendió a Kagome una soguilla plateada con un dije de color rojo vino…

-mm… que linda… y esto? Que o que?- Kagome analizo el pequeño dije rojo, era un pequeño ovalo con unos relieves extraños, una pieza sencilla y delicada con unas pequeñas y envolventes fibras de plata, bisutería fina tal vez…

-es de plata… antigua plata… hecha a mano… o bueno eso me dijeron… pero el caso es que trae buena suerte- el menor se aclaro la garganta inconsciente pues el cambio de voz que estaba experimentando lo traía desafinado desde hacia mas de dos semanas

-¿? Souta¡ no me digas que se lo compraste a algún charlatán del mercado? -

- pues si¡ pero… pero… aunque no sea cierto yo quiero regalártelo hermanita, veras, tal vez si realmente creo que da suerte, tal vez funcione-

- que lindo¡ gracias Souta¡ si es por eso entonces si lo usare, no vemos luego, cuídate, si- enternecida del adorable gento de su Ototo Kagome se coloco la soguilla

-si¡, adiós… oi¡ pero me debes una eh¡- dijo Souta mientras se alejaba

- mmm- la morena dejo escapar un gesto desilusionada, ya sabia que no podía ser todo tan bueno y dulce como creía

- espera Souta¡ mejor no me hubieras dado nada, Souta¡- por su puesto Souta ya se había escapado

- ush¡ ese niño¡ me regala cosas y luego me las cobra, ya sabia que se estaba portando demasiado lindo- Kagome atravesó el pozo tan acostumbrada a los destellos rosados que la recibían durante el cambio de tiempo, a lo que no estaba acostumbrada era lo que le cayo encima después…

-kyaa¡- algo la había botado de espaldas al piso, produciéndole una desagradable presión que le revolvió el estomago

- itaiii¡ duele, pero que demonios? mm?- Kagome recupero la visión encontrándose con un intensos y confundidos par de ojos dorados

-Inuyasha¡ que diablos crees que estas haciendo¡ PUDISTE MATARME¡ -

-feh¡ mala hierba nunca muere- el ambarino se incorporo y ayudo a Kagome a levantarse también…

-¡que dijiste¡- recuperado el aliento la morena se sintió con energías para contraatacar xD

- ¡que que que¡… que tu eres muy fuerte y no te pasa nada con tan poca cosa¡- ni el mismo se lo había creido, pero era mejor eso que soportar la furia de la voluble Kagome

-mmm eso pensé, ahora saca todo esto si- de acuerdo se había salvado por un pelo, lo dejaría pasar esta vez

-oye no soy tu perro¡-

-entonces si no me ayudas no te daré de la deliciosa comida que preparo mi madre¡-

-co… comida? haberlo dicho antes- de un solo salto, Kagome junto con su montón de equipaje ya se encontraban fuera del pozo

La morena suspiro disfrutando del aire limpio que se disfrutaba solo de este lado del pozo, sin todos los gases nocivos de la ciudad

- hace un día estupendo¡ ¿no crees? oi¡ Inuyasha, porque me tiraste- el semidemonio se sonrojo recordando la verdadera razón de su apuro

-bueno pues… yo, estaba yéndote a buscar-

-mm? Pero si te dije que yo regresaría¡-

-si¡ pero tu tardas demasiado¡-

-jujuju… me extrañas demasiado dijiste¡- Kagome soltó una tierna risilla por la cara roja de Inuyasha

-que? No¡ no dije eso, yo dije que…-

-esta bien Inuyasha, anda vámonos, de seguro los demás nos deben estar esperando-

-KEH¡-

-_Inuyasha¡ cuando estoy a tu lado me siento feliz… mi corazón se relaja y mis pulmones al fin me brindan oxigeno después de tanto tiempo de tu ausencia… pero esto… estará bien… después de todo… tu nunca podrás verme de la misma manera en que yo lo hago… Inuyasha… Inuyasha… yo seria tan feliz a tu lado simplemente, pero todo esto se que es solo momentáneo, ah¡ maldición¡ porque todo tiene que ser tan complicado, la perla, Naraku, Kikyo, el tiempo, el pasado, el futuro, el destino, las promesas, ah me da jaqueca solo de pensarlo -_ un extraño latir hizo detener a Kagome… fue como si todo su cuerpo hubiera retumbado…

-Kagome, Kagome… oi¡ Kagome te encuentras bien, por que te detienes?- Inuyasha quien iba unos pasos delante de Kagome regreso algo preocupado por la repentina acción de la chica…

-si… si estoy bien Inuyasha, no escuchaste algo?-

- que?- Inuyasha movió inconsciente sus orejas tratando de captar algún sonido extraño, pero no escucho nada

-Kagome, un sonido como de que… oi¡ Kagome… Kago… Kagome¡- la morena perdió el conocimiento, Inuyasha logro sostenerla segundos antes de que esta cayera al piso, la abraso contra su pecho e intento despertarla sin lograr conseguirlo, ante su desespero el ambarino la reviso en busca de aquello que pudo causar el estado de la chica, tal vez alguna mordida o algún golpe, olfateo sus ropas en busca de alguna esencia de sangre que le diera la respuesta que buscaba pero no pudo descubrir nada, la levanto con cuidado y con velocidad corrió hacia la aldea en busca de la primera persona que le paso por la mente que podría ayudarla _-la anciana Kaede…-_

una hora después

Sango y Kaede salían de la cabaña donde Kagome estaba descansando, mientras que Shippo, el monje Miroku e Inuyasha esperaban alguna respuesta al repentino desmayo de Kagome…

-oba-chan¡ dime como esta Kagome- Inuyasha miro furtivo el cuerpo inconsciente de Kagome, en lo que la cortina de mimbre se alzaba para dejar salir a las mujeres

-mm… esta bien, estable pero no encontramos nada que justifique su estado, tienes alguna idea Inuyasha de lo que pudo haberle ocurrido Inuyasha?-

- no, yo… tal vez comió algo que le hizo mal en su época-

-anciana Kaede- el monje tomo la palabra, estaba tan preocupado como los demás pero el había notado algo mas

-yo no estoy muy seguro pero cuando la trajeron aquí, bien pues, logre percibir una energía extraña proveniente de ella, pero ahora, bueno… ya no esta-

-si, exelencia, yo también sentí una extraña energía que rodeaba a Kagome, pero es como tu dices, esta ya a desaparecido-

-una energía¡ de que tipo¡ pero yo no sentí nada¡ ¿Kagome estará bien?- el peliplateado se notaba nervioso, asechaba dentro de la cabaña sin lograr ver nada mas que el futon donde estaría envuelta la morena

- no estaremos seguros de lo que paso hasta que despierte- Sango intento tranquilizar al hanyou, pero antes de poder decir algo mas, la esterilla de mimbre se abrió para dar paso a una tranquila Kagome que actuaba como si no hubiese pasado nada

-konichiwa¡ ¿mm? ¿Paso algo?-

El kitzune fue el primero reaccionar, arrojándose a los brazos de su madre sustituta

-Kagome¡ estábamos muy preocupados por ti¡ Kagome¡-

-Shippo, dime ¿ha ocurrido algo?- Kagome dejo en el suelo al ya no tan pequeño zorrito y observo un poco desorientada a todos los presentes…

-Kagome, ¿estas bien? No te ha pasado nada- los ojos dorados y todos los demás la veían intentando encontrar algo raro en ella

- jaja… vamos chicos que les pasa a todos, que yo estoy bien, ¿o no?- Kagome rápidamente dio una inspección a su propio cuerpo en busca de aquello que tenia tan extraños a sus amigos

La taijiya la miro mas tranuila y después de dar un gran suspiro intento tranquilizar a su amiga

-esta bien Kagome, si ya te sientes bien entonces no pasa nada, ¿si?-

- yo, bueno… si lo pones así, pues me siento un poco mareada y no recuerdo como llegue hasta aquí-

- claroque no lo recuerdas tarada¡ te desmayaste y nos preocupaste a todos¡ keh¡ haznos un favor y no andes asustando así a la gente, quieres-

- que¡ no lo hice por gusto, sabes¡ usualmente las personas no deciden cuando quieren desmayarse¡ BAKA¡-

- basta, basta chicos, si ya todo esta bien, que le parece si comenzamos con lo que habíamos planeado- el moje se interpuso entre ellos mientras pedía ayuda visual a la castaña

- claro… primero iremos a las aldeas del norte, donde vieron a Kagura- Sango se coloco su hiraikotsu mientras Kirara se transformaba en la enorme gata de pelea

- si… a por cierto… traje la comida¡- la azabache retorno a la cabaña para buscar su mochila

-a¡ no¡, vámonos ya¡ suficiente tiempo ya perdimos esperando a que "la señorita" se levante¡ _- _el semidemonio entorno los ojos y uso un tono sarcástico para referirse a Kagome -comeremos una vez que lleguemos ahí¡ vamos- Kagome miro un poco molesta a Inuyasha por el comentario pero decidió seguirlo como todos los demás

Y así fue que toda la manada se dirigió a la primera aldea del norte, donde al parecer habían visto a un espíritu de viento y a decir por la descripción, de que se trataba de una mujer que viajaba sobre una pluma pues era Kagura, Inuyasha aunque no quería admitirlo iba al pendiente de Kagome solo en caso de que esta "decidiera" desmayarse otra vez, pasando de las 3 de la tarde la primera aldea quedo dentro de su rango de visión

-_ese sonido… ahí esta de nuevo…es como un palpitar… que significara… es extraño… siento una energía extraña recorrer mi cuerpo… y tengo ganas… ganas de…- _todo quedo oscuro para Kagome, lo ultimo que vio fueron esos ojos dorados viéndola con preocupación, un extraño frió se apodero de todo su cuerpo, quería gritar pero no pudo hacer nada mas que sumergirse en esa fría oscuridad…

-¡Kagome¡ -

…dos horas después…

-mmm? Que paso… me duele… me duele mi cabeza…- Kagome se incorporo y recorrió el lugar con la mirada, se encontraba en una cabaña y alado de ella estaban Sango y Shippo durmiendo en sus piernas…

-Kagome… ya desertaste que bueno… te sientes bien?- Sango ayudo a Kagome a pararse y a salir de la cabaña, afuera se encontraban los demás

-Kagome ya despertaste, ¿estás bien, que… que te paso?- Inuyasha se acerco a Kagome y con su mano acuno el rostro pálido de la chica…

- Inu… Yasha, yo estoy bien…- Kagome se sonrojo con el cálido contacto del hanyou.

Dándose cuenta de la situación y del regreso en el color en las mejillas de la chica Inuyasha se sonrojo un poco, pero antes de que alguien lo notara, regreso a donde se había sentado antes

Sango, Shippo y Kirara, vieron con una sonrisa la delicada y fugas escena, pero Miroku aun mostraba ese semblante de preocupación en su rostro…

-señorita Kagome, antes de que se desmayara logre sentir una especie de energía extraña emanar de tu cuerpo, ¿podrías decirme que paso? es importante…- el monje se acerco examinando con la mirada a la joven miko en busca de algún rastro de aquella energía, pero no encontró nada, todo ya estaba normal en Kagome

-yo… yo… no estoy segura, solo… solo escuche un ruido extraño, era como algo que retumba y luego… luego todo se puso oscuro y ya-

- nosotros no escuchamos nada, Kagome… tal vez- en un gesto maternal Sango coloco su mano en la frente de Kagome y otra en la suya, comprobando así que su temperatura corporal fuera la normal, era algo que ya había hecho un par de veces mientras esta dormía pero no dejaba de preocuparse

- tal vez¡ mi querida Sango… lo que escucho la señorita Kagome escucho fue la energía entrando a su cuerpo- Miroku observaba las nubes pasar mientras analizaba la situación y se concentraba en su alrededor…

- que clase de energía?... Miroku será mejor que seas mas claro…- el hanyou se empezaba a impacientar de todo esto

- no lo se Inuyasha, no era una energía maligna, solo…-

-solo era extraña, como si una especie de tristeza invadiera mi esencia- Kagome apretó su pecho recordando la deprimente sensación de hacia unas horas

- tristeza?... a que te refieres Kagome- el Kitzune miro preocupado las reacciones de su madre adoptiva, le preocupaba que algo malo estuviera desarrollando en el interior de ella

- no lo se, pero solo son conjeturas tontas jaja… lo bueno es que ya estoy bien, jaja… - Kagome coloco una sonrisa un tanto fingida en sus labios, pero la verdad era que aun se sentía débil y de alguna manera tenia un ligero pesar en su pecho

- no se ustedes pero yo me muero de hambre…- con intenciones de dar un giro a la conversación, la morena entro con renovada calma a la cabaña para servir la comida para todos…

La cabaña por supuesto era una que Miroku había conseguido en esta aldea, con sus típicos trucos… xD

Después de comer investigaron alrededor donde Kagura había hecho unos pequeños destrozos, pero no parecía ser nada importante, mas parecía que la ojiescarlata se estaba desquitando de algo destrozando un poco la aldea, la noche estaba próxima a lo que decidieron que mañana seguirían investigando en otra aldea

… En la noche…

Todos dormían, Sango Kirara Kagome y Shippo descansaban en una mitad del cuarto mientras que separados por una divisoria Inuyasha y Miroku dormían en la otra mitad…

Un nuevo palpitar retumbo en la cabeza de Kagome despertándola, un segundo palpitar provoco que la azabache se levantara lentamente y con mucho sigilo gateo hasta la mitad de los chicos, con la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana observo con ternura el suave respirar acompasado de Inuyasha quien recostado en el suelo descansaba tranquilamente, percatándose de que Miroku también dormía, se acerco mas a Inuyasha hasta sentarse a un lado de él, retiro el flequillo plateado que le cubría revuelto parte de los ojos siguiendo el curso acaricio suavemente su mejilla, percibiendo la suavidad y calidez de su piel

Un suave ¡paff¡ fue lo que la despertó completamente, no entendía bien que ocurría o que estaba haciendo, pero lo que logro divisar fue que se encontraba a un lado de Inuyasha con su muñeca siendo sujetada con fuerza por él, quien parecía tan confundido como ella, sus ojos dorados mas oscuros que lo normal a causa del sueño la miraban extrañados, aunque este seguía recostado y no hizo el intento por pararse, únicamente se quedo ahí en la misma y sujetando aun con fuerza a Kagome, quien no sabia como reaccionar a esto… la voz de Miroku preguntando que pasaba tampoco ayudo mucho y menos el hecho de que Sango y los demás también ya se habían despertado…

Todos vieron con preocupación a Kagome, aunque después fue la confusión y por último la vergüenza la que matizo el rostro de todos en especial la del hanyou y la chica del futuro… soltándose violentamente del agarre que Inuyasha le daba, Kagome se levanto repentinamente y regreso a su futon, no sin antes darle una mirada de desconcierto a su amiga Sango y dándole a entender que ni ella sabía que era lo que había pasado

Al día siguiente todos fingieron demencia y amnesia, en especial Kagome que aun no podía ver a Inuyasha a los ojos, no por pena, bueno si un poco por pena, pero más que nada porque no tenía una respuesta a lo que había hecho ya que ella no recordaba como fue que llego hasta el… _-que horror que horror ¿será que soy sonámbula?… hay no que vergüenza, que pensara Inuyasha, pero yo nunca he sido… ya se¡ tal vez tenga relación con mis desmayos, ¿y si no? pareceré que quiero justificar el hecho de… espera un momento, yo no hice nada, no tengo porque sentirme así, lo que paso tiene una explicación muy lógica… la cual… desconozco por completo pero… se que la tiene¡_

-Kagome… te encuentras bien, te veo algo turbada- el grupito ya iba camino a la siguiente aldea, Inuyasha y Miroku adelante mientras que las chicas y Shippo rezagados algunos pasos…

-si , Sango, en serio… esto de que "si me encuentro bien" se esta volviendo repetitivo… mejor yo les aviso si me siento mal, ok.-

- bueno, de acuerdo, pero al menos dime porque anoche tenias una cara mas de asustada que de cualquier otra cosa-

Kagome se cercioro de que los muchachos siguieran adelante mientras ellas se detenían un poco y se acerco a Sango para poder hablar por lo bajo

- si te soy sincera, - la morena suspiro algo cansada- yo no… no tengo ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, es… es como si no lo recordara, pero a la vez si… es extraño-

- eres sonámbula?- Sango parpadeo un par de veces tratando de relacionar los hechos

- eso pensé, pero no creo que sea eso, tal vez… tal vez tenga relación con mis desmayos- Kagome miro un poco asustada a Sango tratando de buscar la respuesta en el rostro de la taiji ya

- bien, mira, en la aldea del noreste vive una familia de shamanes que…-

-shamanes¡ son como brujos no?- Kagome se exalto un poco por la dirección de la platica

-mmm… bueno, si… pero estos tienen buena reputación, ellos no hacen conjuros oscuros o nada de eso, solo… bueno no se bien, pero tal vez sepan algo de esa energía extraña que bueno… ya sabes- Sango abanico con su mano para darle menos importancia a la situación

-tienen que ser ellos, no podemos pedirle al monje Miroku que…- Kagome diviso una pequeña plantita en el suelo de terracería en que se encontraban, tratando de evitar la mirada alegre de Sango

-no creo que el sepa, de ser así ya habría dicho algo, parece que esta tan confundido como todos-

-que me haga un exorcismo y ya esta…- (quien diría que una plantita puede ser tan interesante en momentos así, XD)

-mmm? No creo que sea tan fácil, después de todo el mismo dijo que no era una energía maligna, sin mencionar el hecho de que esta parece ya haber desaparecido-

-tal vez pero regresara yo lo se, estoy preocupada… tal vez si debamos ver a los shamanes esos que dices - con un ultimo suspiro Kagome siguió observando la ya aparentemente linda plantita

-emm… si, lo malo es que esta un poco lejos y si queremos llegar hoy, pues, bueno… normalmente desde aquí serian como tres o cuatro días de viaje- los muchachos ya venían de regreso, algo molestos por tener que regresar después de haberse adelantado bastante…

-tanto¡ bueno, tal vez no sea… tanto jejeje- Kagome miro preocupada los ojos chocolates de su amiga Sango, tratando de darle a entender su preocupación… _diablos, no quería pasar otra noche así, que tal si esta vez hago algo realmente vergonzoso¡ hay no que hago-_

- pero- dijo Sango en tono conciliador, dándole una esperanza a su amiga del futuro…

-pero¡ pero, pero que¡- la azabache empezaba a desesperarse

-ajajaja… si viajamos sobre Kirara y tu bueno… con Inuyasha, tal vez llegaríamos para hoy en la noche…-

-si¡ claro¡ hoy en la noche¡ como no se me ocurrió¡ me parece perfecto…- pero después de que su cerebro registro la información obtenida, Kagome cayo en cuenta de que el día de hoy no podía siquiera ver a Inuyasha por que quedaba tan roja como un tomate…

Lamentablemente para su buena o mala suerte los chicos ya habían llegado con ellas y Sango ya estaba explicándoles el cambio de planes

-shamanes¡ keh¡ no deben ser mas que unos charlatanes, como Miroku¡- Inuyasha se cruzo de brazos y volteo a ver a Kagome, el cual se extraño de que esta se encontrara tan pensativa, callada y ajena de la platica sin decir que parecía estar esperando a que cierta planta cobre vida

-te recuerdo querido amigo que yo soy un buen monje y mis poderes te han salvado la vida en varias ocasiones o es que ya no recuerdas - Miroku puso su mano sobre el hombro de Inuyasha, dándole un poco de dramatización a su frase, a lo que este nada mas lo vio con una mirada fastidiada

- bien, pues si la "señorita" quiere ir pues que se le va a hacer- Inuyasha dijo esto con el afán de molestar a Kagome pero esta ni siquiera se inmuto…- Kagome… Kagome te encuentras bien?- Inuyasha se acerco a ella, pero esta no reacciono hasta que este la sujeto de un brazo

Kagome dio un respingo al regresar tan de repente a este mundo, el cálido contacto de Inuyasha la hicieron sonrojarse un poco, aunque sacudiendo la cabeza despejo sus pensamientos…- si, si, jajaja… estoy perfectamente… jajaja, les parece si nos vamos ya¡-

Todos miraron un poco extrañados a Kagome pero esta solo comenzó a caminar lo mas natural del mundo…

_-que demonios me pasa, porque siento todo esto, es como si el simple contacto con Inuyasha haya encendido toda mi piel, se lo que siento por el… pero un simple contacto con su mano nunca antes me había provocado esta sensación… al menos, no tan intensa…-_ Kagome detuvo su andar cuando el hanyou se le coloco en frente de ella y luego después de darle una mirada de extrañado y hasta cierto punto molesto por el extraño comportamiento de la chica, se giro dándole la espalda y agachándose de tal manera que a Kagome se le facilite el subirse a su espalda… Kagome trago pesado, observando detenidamente la ancha espalda del hanyou, cubierta por sus ropajes rojos y recordando sin poder evitarlo lo cómodo que era ir ahí… bajando su vista a las manos de este que la sujetarían por las piernas afirmándola fuertemente a el… un sonrojo ya teñía las mejillas de Kagome cuando Kirara paso volando alado de ella despertándola de su ensueño…

-Kagome e Inuyasha, no se atrasen demasiado o no llegaremos esta noche ok…- Sango le grito a Kagome desde el lomo de la mononoke, posteriormente dio una sonora bofetada al monje por tocar ciertas partes privadas de ella…

-Sangito linda me malinterpretas, yo solo quería cerciorarme de que no vayas a caerte jejeje- Miroku se sobaba su mejilla roja mientras trataba de apaciguar la rabia de la taiji ya y de controlar sus manos para no tocarla de nuevo…

-cállese monje pervertido- Kirara se elevo cada vez mas, lo suficiente para volar por encima de las copas de los árboles, alejándose de Kagome e Inuyasha a una buena velocidad…

Inuyasha ya se había artado (claro, no es que en general tenga mucha paciencia)… ya se había artado de estar ahí en cuclillas esperando a que cierta chica se subiera, sin lograrlo aun…

-bueno es que prefieres ir corriendo o que¡- Inuyasha miro a Kagome de medio lado esperando a que esta reaccionase…

-que¡ a si, si ya voy…- justo en el momento en que Kagome se puso en contacto con los hombros y la espalda de Inuyasha un sonido ya muy conocido para ella retumbo en sus oídos… Inuyasha la aferro a el por las piernas y Kagome sintió un segundo palpitar, cayendo en una especie de transe del cual Inuyasha no se percato en lo absoluto

Inuyasha emprendió su carrera internándose en el bosque corriendo por debajo y un poco atrás de donde volaba Kirara, todo iba normal, para Inuyasha llevar a Kagome en su espalda era algo que ya se le hacia común, el contacto prolongado con esta miko lo tranquilizaba, de hecho podía decirse que disfrutaba del contacto y de los momento que pasaban juntos de esta forma, pasando algunos minutos Inuyasha sintió algo nuevo para él Kagome suavemente sujeto su melena plateada y con una suave caricia la paso toda hacia el hombro derecho de este, lo primero que a el le vino a la mente era que probablemente su cabello le molestaba un poco a la miko y por eso lo apartaba, pero una suave, cálida y húmeda caricia en la parte izquierda de su cuello lo hicieron sentir una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, precipitándose hacia al suelo con toda la velocidad que traían

Kagome había caído en el trance oscuro y frió que ya empezaba a asustarla un poco menos, pero a diferencia de otras veces esta vez no se desmayo, únicamente dejo que su cuerpo actuara como el quería, a lo que suavemente recorrió el cabello plateado de Inuyasha del hombro izquierdo al derecho asegurándose de acariciarlo en el trayecto, observo delicadamente el apetitoso cuello de tonalidad levemente bronceada que el semidemonio tenia en la piel y sin poder resistirlo mas lamió suavemente asegurándose de percibir el delicado y ligeramente salado sabor de su tersa piel…

El trance junto con la carrera termino justo en el momento en que ambos impactaron contra el suelo arrastrándose un par de metros antes de detenerse por completo

Inuyasha se levanto inmediatamente y localizando a Kagome con la vista se sacudió sus ropas un poco desconcertado de la extraña acción de la chica, Kagome se había sentado mientras sacudía su blusa cubierta de tierra y sobaba una de sus piernas que había recibido casi todo el impacto de su cuerpo

- itaiii¡ Inuyasha como puedes ser tan torpe- Kagome giro a ver molesta a Inuyasha pero antes de seguir con el reproche recordó todo lo que había hecho a lo que solo giro la vista muy avergonzada y completamente sonrojada, Inuyasha sujeto su cuello en la zona donde había percibido aquella fugaz caricia y comprobó que la humedad aun estaba presente… acercándose tranquilamente a Kagome, se agacho frente a ella quedando a la altura de esta…

-Kagome…- Inuyasha intento ver a los ojos a Kagome pero esta solo esquivaba olímpicamente su mirada, percibió el severo sonrojo que esta tenia provocando el matizar de sus propias mejillas al recordar el contacto mas bien propio de las parejas, que la miko le había dado, mas intrigado que antes y molesto por la esquiva de la chica Inuyasha tomo con ambas manos el rostro de la chica para obligarla a mirarlo

Kagome miro los ojos dorados de Inuyasha quedando casi como hipnotizada por su hermoso brillo, sin relacionar bien lo que hacia, tomo suavemente las manos de el que aun estaban sobre sus propias mejillas y abriéndose paso hacia su cuello nuevamente, Inuyasha permaneció inmóvil sin entender lo que ocurría, viendo a Kagome acercase mas a el lentamente, únicamente cuando sintió nuevamente la húmeda caricia en la manzana de su cuello, causándole de nuevo una corriente eléctrica en todo el cuerpo partiendo del sitio de contacto, se separo rápidamente mirando con extrañeza a Kagome, tratando de encontrar una respuesta en los ojos canela de ella, pero esta lo miraba tan o mas extraña que el…

-Ka… Kagome… que… que demonios se supone que pretendes?- la voz de Inuyasha era acortada y se distinguía el nerviosismo, el hanyou podía sentir su sangre correr pesada por sus venas, provocándole un calor asfixiante.

-yo… yo no… no estoy muy segura… pero esto… es algo que… deseo hacer…- hablo pausadamente saboreando cada palabra, se levanto tranquilamente y sin quitar la vista de los ojos dorados se acerco a él, quedando a solo unos centímetros, Inuyasha intento retroceder pero sus pies no le respondían, la palabra deseo se repitió en su mente y simplemente observaba extasiado las orbes canelas que habían tomado un brillo casi eléctrico, tan hechizante

Lentamente Kagome paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello enredando sus dedos en las hebras plateadas, amoldando su cabeza en las curvas de su cuello y hombro, deslizando con suavidad su húmeda lengua a todo lo largo del cuello del hanyou, degustando el delicado sabor salado y dulce al mismo tiempo de su tersa piel…

Inuyasha sintió con mayor claridad que antes la caricia que la bella chica le ofrecía, su mente le gritaba, _alerta¡, alejate¡ que demonios esta haciendo¡_, pero todo su cuerpo no respondía, esa agradable y extraña sensación eléctrica volvió a invadir su cuerpo, provocándole el cerrar los ojos para sentir mejor la sensación… la caricia había tardado mas que las otras y entonces esas corrientes eléctricas después de recorrer todo su cuerpo finalizaban excitantes justo en el centro de su entrepierna, su sangre acalorada y el palpitar de su inminente erección lo despertaron de su enajenación, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás intento alejarse, pero los brazos de la chica se aferraron mas a el sin detener la húmeda caricia y pudo sentir el agradable calor de todo su cuerpo en contacto con el suyo, la suave caricia de los pechos de ella aplastándose contra su torso lo hicieron gruñir suavemente mientras su masculinidad despertaba totalmente, su respiración comenzó a volverse pesada y sus mejillas las sentía sumamente calientes, sujeto a Kagome de la cintura para intentar alejarla pero ella se aferraba mas a él, pegándose por completo sintiendo la ardorosa presión de su vientre femenino contra su ya muy sensible y firme masculinidad, tratando de decir su nombre para reprochar su comportamiento no logrando mas que articular un gutural gruñido, su instinto y excitación comenzaba a nublar su mente, inundado del deseo de dejarse llevar por ellos y hacerle el amor a Kagome ahí mismo y es que esa precaria y húmeda boca de ella ya habían probado todo su cuello y ahora retornaba a su garganta haciéndolo tragar grueso y dejándose llevar finalmente

Inuyasha dejo de sujetar la delgada cintura de Kagome para sujetarla por las mejillas y la barbilla y volver a enfocar esos ojos canela brillantes y tan llenos de lo que el solo pudo deducir como pasión, desviando su mirada a eso labios sonrosados en exceso por los besos que ella le había dado y sin contenerse mas probo aquellos dulces labios, saboreando el ligero sabor salado que el probar su piel le habían dejado, inconscientemente intento buscar aquella húmeda lengua con la suya propia, esa que tantas sensaciones le habían provocado y que habían despertado en el un deseo de posesión mas allá que el que normalmente poseía a por ella…

Kagome percibió esa deliciosa y suave lengua recorrer el interior de su boca despertando mil sensaciones en ella, pero lo mas importante… despertándola

Kagome empujo con fuerza al hanyou quien al no esperarse esa reacción cayo fácilmente sentado al piso, ambos se miraron a los ojos unos segundos, la mirada de Inuyasha expresaba confusión y cierto dejo de excitación su boca semiabierta para dejar pasar el aire, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente debido a su agitada respiración y a su esfuerzo por tranquilizar su instinto… Kagome sin embargo su mirada expresaba una confusión hasta cierto punto asustada y hasta arrepentida por lo que hizo lo que solo dejaban mas confundido al medio demonio.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudieran decir algo Kirara se poso justo arriba de ellos acaparando su atención y desde ahí fue la voz de Sango la que se escucho…

-chicos ¿se encuentran bien, todo esta bien?- Kirara descendió poco a poco y en alerta a cualquier posible ataque o algo.

Kagome se sonrojo de sobre manera e iba a abrir la boca para decir algo cuando Inuyasha la interrumpió imponiendo su voz

-no paso nada… yo… creí ver algo… y perdí el equilibrio… es todo- Inuyasha se puso de pie confiado y altanero como siempre aunque el matiz en sus mejillas no desaparecía aun y es que su cuerpo aun propagaba el calor de su pasión encendida hace poco y muy en su interior agradecía el que sus ropas fueran holgadas o si no estaba seguro que alguien podría darse cuenta de su erección que ahora no sabia como hacerla desaparecer, al menos no con la suficiente rapidez que ahora necesitaba

- bien… pues si todo esta bien, entonces podemos seguir nuestro camino, ¿no es así? Inuyasha, señorita Kagome- Miroku observo con detenimiento a sus dos amigos, tratando de no pasar ningún detalle por alto, después de todo Inuyasha no era de aquellos que perdían el equilibrio por nada y ciertamente no se creía el cuento que el hanyou le había dado, noto un factor en común… ambos estaban sonrojados y un poco agitados y podría hasta deducir que ambos estaba confundidos o algo, le recordó a la mirada que ambos tenían la noche recién terminada y de la que todos fingían demencia únicamente por respeto a Kagome ya que cual sea que haya sido la falta, fue ella quien la cometió eso era seguro, entonces su rápida mente cuando de perversiones se trataban se puso a trabajar hasta que dedujo que probablemente Kagome había vuelto a comportarse "extraña" de nuevo, oh¡ sip definitivamente ahora si tenia de muchas cosas de que hablar con su querido amigo mitad humano

Inuyasha intuyo que probablemente Kagome no querría ni moverse de ahí por todo lo ocurrido pero no podía dejar que los demás se entrometieran en esto, al menos no hasta que el mismo lo haya averiguado, por lo que Inuyasha se acerco de nuevo hasta Kagome y sin pedir consentimiento ni nada la tomo de su mano y girando como si fuera un paso de baile la logro colocar en su espalda, y rápidamente la hizo subir sus piernas a sus caderas y comenzó a correr de nuevo dejando atrás a Kirara junto con el resto del grupo quienes no tardaron en ponerse en marcha dándole alcance rápidamente pero al menos ya sin hacer preguntas volvieron a colocarse al frente de ellos pero eso si, lo suficientemente cerca como para no perderlos de vista en caso de una nueva falta de equilibrio por parte de Inuyasha…

Kagome estaba escondida en la espalda de Inuyasha tapada con el manto plateado de sus cabellos mientras intentaba ferozmente controlar sus emociones y los grandes deseos que tenia de gritar tan fuerte como sus pulmones y sus cuerdas vocales se lo permitieran, pero guardando silencio se quedo ahí escondida y sin poder evitarlo recordando aquella dulcísima caricia de Inuyasha sobre sus labios, todo fue como un sueño para ella… de hecho fue tanto como un sueño que podría decirse que estaba algo decepcionada… después de todo no fue ella la que beso a Inuyasha sino la extraña reacción en su cuerpo que últimamente estaba haciendo estragos con sus sentimientos… sin embargo eso no le quitaba la exquisita sensación y el delicioso sabor de los besos de Inuyasha, ella solo tenia un recuerdo anterior a este y fue cuando lo de Kaguya pero para nada podía compararse con esto, ese fue un beso casto y hasta podría decirse que necesario y por una acción justificada, pero este fue algo mas pasional y vehemente, había logrado percibir el sabor del hanyou y sabia que igual había logrado disfrutar del sabor de su boca… -_es verdad, que habrá sentido Inuyasha, espera… por que me a correspondido y no solo eso, me a besado de una forma demasiado… bueno pues ferviente, eso significa que le ah gustado… o no? hay no que voy a hacer, que es todo esto¡… como voy a verlo a la cara, como voy a tratarlo después de esto, no creo que podamos fingir que no paso nada, que haré… que haré? - _Kagome estaba completamente roja y no quería que el viaje terminara nunca por que no se sentía capaz de ver a Inuyasha a la cara sin ponerse como un tomate y peor aun, cuando el le pidiera explicaciones porque sabia que lo haría, como se supone que iba a explicarse…

Inuyasha después de haber reiniciado su carrera esta vez si estuvo al pendiente de los movimientos de la chica pero estos fueron muy limitados, únicamente se había escondido en su espalda y no se había movido en todo el trayecto que ya llevaban… poco a poco podría decirse que a Inuyasha le ayudo bastante la carrera ya que después de haber tenido contacto nuevamente con el calor del cuerpo de la bella miko en su espalda eso no lo había ayudado a "bajar" su temperatura, pero la larga carrera si lo habían tranquilizado, después de varios minutos comenzó a pensar ya con la cabeza fría, tratando de explicarse la acción de la chica que ahora viajaba tranquila en su espalda, aunque poco a poco sus pensamientos recalaron en el hecho de que el mismo había sido quien beso a Kagome, y no solo eso estaba seguro de que si hubiera sido por el, el habría podido desnudar y hacer suya a Kagome ahí mismo… un ferviente matiz cubrió las mejillas del hanyou al ver hacia donde se dirigían sus pensamientos y a riesgo de perder el equilibrio y caer nuevamente este sacudió su cabeza para alejar los pensamientos subidos de tono, como el los llamaba, alejarlos de su mente ya que el imaginar el frágil, esbelto y bien formado cuerpo de Kagome completamente desnudo y a su merced lo ponían de cero a cien en cuestión de segundos y eso era precisamente lo que trataba de evitar en estos momentos, Inuyasha se reprendió a si mismo por sus atrevidos pensamientos e hizo todo lo posible por relajarse de nuevo ya que cierta extremidad en su cuerpo estaba reacia y haciendo notar su presencia

El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte entre las montañas que lo recibían modificando su color de azul a tonos rojizos y anaranjados, la aldea se hacia visible al final del camino

Una barrera espiritual freno de golpe a Kirara quien cayo pesadamente al piso junto con Sango Miroku y Shippo, Inuyasha detuvo su carrera antes de ser repelido por la misma…

-itaiii… una barrera, vaya¡ no creí que hubiera una para proteger la aldea-

-feh¡ y ahora como se supone que entraremos-

Kagome salió tímida de la espalda de Inuyasha y sin mirarlo a la cara se acerco a la barrera la cual se abrió dócil a su presencia

-vaya… será que?- Miroku se acerco y la barrera igual cedió con él, al igual que con Sango, sin embargo esta se mantenía firme ante la presencia de Inuyasha, Shippo y Kirara…

- mmm… justo como lo imagine, esta barrera detiene a seres sobrenaturales, youkais y por lo visto también semidemonios, hah¡- el houshi suspiro un poco apenado con la situación- que le vamos a hacer?-

Inuyasha desenvaino a Tessaiga la cual tomo un color rojo pero antes de que la blandiera, Sango se le puso enfrente

- no¡ no, Inuyasha… recuerda que venimos a pedir un favor a esta aldea, seria muy descortés y contraproducente si llegamos destrozando todo y además-

- y que demonios se supone que haga¡ no pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados y además¡- el platinado preparo su espada una vez mas

- onegai¡ Inuyasha¡ nosotros iremos, tu Shippo y Kirara por favor, esperen aquí hasta nuestro regreso- Kagome hablo dándole la espalda a Inuyasha, este solo la quedo mirando sabia que esperaba su aprobación

-keh¡ que se le va hacer¡- Inuyasha se giro de nuevo guardando su espada, dándole la espalda a Kagome y se dirigió hacia Miroku quien solo lo veía un poco preocupado o mas bien apenado por el hecho de que su condición de hanyou lo obligaran a quedarse fuera de esto, el sabia lo mucho que Inuyasha detestaba esta clase de racismo, el ambarino simplemente agarro de la cola a Shippo quien se encontraba en los hombros de Miroku

- ven acá Shippo, nos quedaremos aquí hasta que Kagome resuelva su problema-

Kagome dio un pequeño respingo a las filosas palabras de Inuyasha, sabia que estaba molesto por lo anterior y solo pudo correr por su cuenta internándose en la barrera finalmente, seguida de cerca por Sango y Miroku

Inuyasha sintió desaparecer las presencias y los aromas de Kagome Sango y Miroku, únicamente dio un suspiro y se dejo caer sentado ahí mismo donde estaba

- no es justo¡ yo quería ir¡-

- ya cállate mocoso, mmm… iré a buscar leña para hacer una fogata, estoy seguro que aquellos regresaran hasta mañana

Shippo se fue a acurrucar a un árbol junto con Kirara mientras el hanyou se internaba en el bosque

Inuyasha caminaba pensativo, en los tres años que llevaban juntos Kagome nunca había hecho algo así… -_porque lo deseo-_ esa frase en su mente lo hizo teñir sus mejillas, inconscientemente había sujetado su cuello donde sintió la húmeda caricia de Kagome, recordó su apasionado beso y pudo sentir de nuevo como su sangre se espesaba y acaloraba por su cuerpo, su excitación no había bajado por completo, aun con el tiempo transcurrido su miembro seguía semierecto y con cualquier pensamiento volvía a despertar

-maldito, no vas a dejar de fastidiar verdad?- con algo de vergüenza Inuyasha miro su entrepierna mientras se detenía cerca de un árbol, dio un fuerte suspiro y observo sus alrededores, ya se había alejado bastante de Shippo y Kirara pero aun así decidió alejarse un poco mas y emprendió una carrera corta, hasta que escondido en el bosque vio un conjunto de árboles y matorrales, era perfecto para lo que tenia pensado hacer para aliviar su excitación

Se abrió con premura su haori sin quitárselo totalmente, quedando como una capa roja a su espalda dejando solo su pecho descubierto y bajo su pantalón pero después de analizarlo un poco decidió quitárselo por completo, dejándolo a un lado de él, cerca… se puso de rodillas en el piso, el suave pasto verde tupido ayudaba como si fuera una ligera almohada bajo sus piernas… cómodo, observo su cuerpo semidesnudo y fijo su vista en su miembro duro y caliente, tranquilamente llevo su mano derecha hacia su boca y la lamió por completo, dejándola toda húmeda y después la dirigió hacia su entrepierna, tomándose con cuidado su miembro enhiesto que resaltaba entre los suaves rizos plateados de su bajo vientre, el rubor ya cubrían sus mejillas pero aun así al sentir su propio contacto que en muy raras ocasiones se había proporcionado, se sonrojo aun mas, suavemente empezó a masajearse su duro miembro, de arriba abajo, la caricia que el conocía que mas le gustaba, con esa caricia donde sus propias garras no le lastimarían, cerro los ojos y comenzó a imaginar a recordar, las curvas de Kagome su cuerpo perfecto su piel tersa y esa precaria lengua húmeda, su respiración se volvió pesada… finalmente un liquido transparente y espeso humedeció la punta y el movimiento de su mano aumento su velocidad, el calor se cuerpo ya era insoportablemente placentero y abrasador, suaves gemidos salieron de su boca convirtiéndose en profundos gruñidos, el seguía recordando la vez que vio a Kagome desnuda, hace un par de meses por accidente que llego a su cuarto mientras esta recién había salido del baño y secaba su cabello sin dada que la cubriese, entonces su imaginación hizo presencia, imaginando a la azabache acercándose a él logrando acariciar sus pechos perfectos, mientras lamía sus propios labios su mano izquierda agarraba figuras imaginarias en el aire mientras la derecha aumentaba un poco mas su velocidad, el calor era sofocante, sus gruñidos subían de volumen, pero no le importaba, en su mente, tiro a Kagome a la cama rosa de la habitación, -_hazme tuya, lo deseo… lo deseo- _le susurraba ella a sus aterciopeladas orejas que en un acto reflejo plegó hacia atrás, mientras en su ilusión se posesionaba sobre ella y le abría las piernas envistiéndola en aquel exquisito lugar, casi podía jurar que sentía su aroma, su delicioso aroma a dulce cerezo, mientras en su mente la envestía con velocidad y fuerza mientras su mano derecha se movía de arriba abajo a mas no poder aumento tan solo un poco mas la presión de esta y entonces sintió como el placer lo ahogaba por completo, un sonoro gruñido que se transformo en un placentero gemido mientras sus caderas ondeaban sensualmente e impulsaba suaves envestidas imaginarias

-¡aahh¡ Kagome¡- una mezcla entre grito y gruñido profundo salió de su garganta mientras sentía su simiente salir de él provocándole en el camino aquella sensación de perderse y convulsionar sin poder respirar hasta terminar, percibiendo todo su ardor salir finalmente de él… disminuyo los movimientos poco a poco hasta detenerse totalmente, respiraba agitado con la boca semiabierta, el sudor en su frente pegaba su flequillo plateado a su cara, abrió sus ojos dorados mas oscuros por el placer obtenido y dio un hondo suspiro, se observo detenidamente aun sin ganas de pararse de ahí, retiro su mano sintiendo un pequeño cosquilleo cuando la suave brisa fría le pego a su ya dormido pero siempre caliente miembro, observo el piso y pudo distinguir esparcido un liquido blanquecino, no le importo mucho, limpio su mano de los restos de su eyaculación en su hakama blanco, se levanto tranquilamente colocándose su pantalón y se cerro su haori, volvió a respirar profundo, al menos su instinto debería dejarlo en paz una noche, o eso esperaba…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..oo.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..oo.o.o

mientras tanto en la aldea Kagome y los demás estaban dentro de una cabaña, esperando a que los shamanes salieran y los ayudaran, uno de ellos se asomo apenas por la cortina de mimbre y les dijo que la gran madre atendería solo a aquella con el problema, Kagome miro a sus amigos y entro por la cortina hacia una habitación semioscura, olía a incienso, alumbrada por velas de color rojo y blanco pero el fuego en ellas parecía apunto de extinguirse en cualquier momento, la gran madre estaba sentada en un tapete al fondo de la habitación era una señora ya entrada en edad un poco gorda y podía verse que no era muy alta, su cuerpo parecía ser débil pero su mirada fuerte de ojos negros profundos y su semblante serio hablaba de un gran poder, mientras otros 4 shamanes tres varones y una mujer jóvenes estaban sentados cada uno en una esquina correspondiente estos por el contrario poseían la fuerza en sus cuerpos pero sus miradas no era tan poderosas como la de la gran madre…

Kagome iba a hablar pero la gran madre levanto su mano con rapidez para callarla, Kagome se asusto un poco pero solo observo, la gran madre se paro con un poco de lentitud y se acerco a ella, pero en ningún momento dejo de verla a los ojos…

-oh pequeña sacerdotisa que no pertenece a este tiempo… abre tu alma y revélame tu aflicción- la gran madre la había sujetado de los hombros y Kagome sintió como si la negrura de sus ojos se expandiera cubriendo toda la habitación… quedo en trance…

Miroku esperaba paciente mientras Sango estaba por hacer un surco en el piso de tanto caminar en círculos, movía las manos con frenesí jugando con sus dedos…

-tranquila Sanguito, ya déjate en paz-

-como puedes estar tan tranquilo, tu eres un monje no? Si yo puedo sentir la poderosa energía que me provoca esta incertidumbre y esta claustrofobia, no se como puedes estar tan tranquilo…- Sango se detuvo finalmente observando atenta la reacción de Miroku

-si Sango, esta energía es poderosa y profunda, algo asfixiante pero no es maligna, así que ya aquiétate- Miroku miro con reprensión a Sango antes de que su mano libidinosa subiera y le tocara con descaro uno de los voluminosos pechos de la taiji ya, recibiendo por supuesto una cachetada sonora a cambio, Sango finalmente opto por ir a sentarse al lado contrario de la habitación donde Miroku se encontraba, respiro profundo y comprendió que si Miroku era capas de hacer ese tipo de cosas es que todo estaba bien…

Kagome estaba recostada en el piso en el centro de la habitación, la gran madre agachada sostenía la cabeza de ella mientras no dejaba de ver en el interior de los ojos canelas, los cuatro shamanes mas se habían acercado a la pequeña miko y sujetaban cada uno una extremidad, una energía poderosa circulaba de un lado para otro de Kagome y la gran madre hacia hasta lo imposible por encontrar aquella energía extra que habitaba en el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa…

-aahh¡ siii, ahí esta, pueden sentirlo hijos míos, vean la energía y reconózcanla, siéntala en su propio pecho, esta energía quizás no la vuelvan a sentir nunca mas-

El trance termino para los 4 shamanes la gran madre y Kagome, esta se sentó tranquilamente en su propio lugar y giro a ver a la gran madre, esa seguía con su impasible mirada como siempre

-pequeña sacerdotisa, la energía que tienes no puedo sacarla, no es peligrosa y seguirá creciendo- la gran madre se silencio mientras los 4 shamanes mas jóvenes regresaban a las esquinas de las que habían salido…

-pero… que… que voy a hacer… no la quiero…- Kagome no sabia como explicar que esta energía la estaba haciendo actuar de forma por demás extraña hacia cierto hanyou

-ya se… nadie quiere una energía ajena en su cuerpo, el problema es este niña, la energía se a aferrado a tu corazón y eso es porque se a mezclado con un sentimiento correspondiente, es decir, encontró la forma de mezclarse, por eso no puede ser extraída-

- entonces?..-

-entonces… deberás expulsarla tu misma, escucha con atención lo que digo, esa energía pertenece al medallón que traes en el cuello- Kagome rápidamente sujeto con sus manos el dije que su hermano sota le había regalado, se le hizo irónico pensar que dicha cosa realmente tenia un poder oculto… pero la reacción de Kagome no fue la mas adecuada, como si el dije le hubiera quemado en ese momento intento con toda sus fuerzas arrancarlo, el reventar de la cadena le causo un ligero dolor en la parte de atrás del cuello, pero con decisión aventó el dije hacia la puerta de entrada, claramente pudo ver la cadena ondeando precipitada hacia la salida y esta callo al suelo, pero casi de inmediato esta desapareció

-pero que demo…?- Kagome guardo silencio por respeto al lugar pero en su cuello esa sensación de tener algo le hizo regresar su mano descubriendo que la cadena seguía ahí como si nunca se la hubiera quitado, ciertamente se asusto bastante

-jajaja… no pensabas que con eso te lo quitarías o si? no niña, la única forma es que hagas descansar esos sentimientos, significa darle a esa energía lo que quiere- la gran madre observo a Kagome con parsimonia mientras esta en su contrario entraba en una especie de pánico al recordar lo que le había hecho a Inuyasha tan solo unas horas antes

-pero como? como puedo saber lo que realmente quieren?-

- es muy sencillo, actuaras diferente y te sentirás adormilada al hacer cosas que normalmente no serias capas de hacer, pero que al parecer deseas hacer, dime con sinceridad que has hecho en estado de trance?-

-yo bueno- un fiero sonrojo cubrió el rostro de Kagome- bueno pues… yo, eh- tratando de no ser muy explicita Kagome intento darse a entender- bueno pues, eh besado a un chico- la gran madre no perdió su templanza

-ya veo, y dime aquel chico te gusta? has querido besarlo con anterioridad?-

-Bueno, supongo- Kagome estaba mas roja a mas no poder, que si lo había deseado? Ja¡, en sueños y estando despierta técnicamente se había comido con los ojos al hanyou, se había tocado en muchas ocasiones imaginando que era el ojidorado quien lo hacia, había soñado tantas veces que Inuyasha le hacia el amor, que ya había perdido la cuenta- si supongo que si lo eh deseado-

-mmm… bien pues si la energía te hace besar al muchacho que te gusta, pues significa que la energía esta enfocada a ser un mmm… un espíritu de amor-

-eso significa… entonces que… debo hacer lo que este espíritu quiere y entregarme a Inuyasha?-

-jajaja… si lo mas seguro es que si, solo te digo algo linda, si en tu corazón no existieran esos sentimientos de deseo y frustración, aunque te hubieras puesto el colgante, nada hubiera pasado, como shaman y gran madre te digo que, no tengas miedo amar, jamás dejes de amar, el amor es todo-

Esas palabras se intricaron en la mente de Kagome haciéndola perder un poco el sentido al parecer los espíritus en su interior se habían agitado

-je, veo que eh acertado, ahora vete linda, si tienes dudas no te preocupes, intenta comunicarte tu sola con ellos, si les das acceso total ellos se comunicaran contigo, después de todo una energía de amor jamás será maligna-

-si pero- la gran madre ya se había levantado y entraba por una cortina de mimbre que antes Kagome estaba segura no estaba ahí, los 4 shamanes se levantaron y corteses pero apremiantes le enseñaron la salida a Kagome…

Habían salido finalmente de la aldea, Kagome no había querido decir nada a sus amigos a pesar de la insistencia de ellos, cuando llegaron al campamento faltaban apenas un par de horas a lo mucho para que amaneciera, los chicos se instalaron, shippo seguía tan dormido como hace unas horas, kiarara apenas ronroneo al ver a su dueña y siguió sirviendo de almohada al pequeño kitzune, Inuyasha desde un árbol observo a todos acomodarse a dormir, Kagome parecía triste pero mas que nada pensativa, al parecer no había podido resolver su problema, se moría de ganas por saber, pero ya esperaría hasta mañana…

_Desde mi altura pude observar como Kagome alistaba su futon sin decir una sola palabra, me hubiese gustado bajar y decirle que no importa lo que le suceda yo la ayudaría a resolverlo, que la protegería y haría todo lo posible por ella, pero entonces ella me miro estando sentada en ese futon verde que siempre me pareció cómico pero definitivamente muy útil, y esa mirada canela, no pude entender que fue, pero algo se encendió en mi, esa mirada electrizante detuvo mi respiración, pude sentir con claridad a mi sangre volverse tan pesada y mis pulmones se negaban a dejar pasar aire a ellos, sentí un deseo enorme de besar esos carnosos labios sonrosado, Kagome se recostó completamente en el futon sin dejar de mirarme de esa manera extraña, y ya estando dentro me susurro un par de palabras que jamás hubiera escuchado de no ser por mis sentidos sobré desarrollados -_Inuyasha… te deseo…-_oh kami, solo escuchar eso me erizo toda mi piel e hizo a mi entrepierna latir y reclamar hacer mía a Kagome, mi instinto despertó y mi pude sentir que mi lado youkai me invadía, pero entonces ella dijo algo mas que me detuvo de tomar cualquier acción _– pero aun no… aun no es tiempo-_quede tan confundido, ella simplemente cerro sus ojos y se termino de cubrir, oh maldita, de nada había servido ya lo que había hecho horas atrás para calmar mi cuerpo, ahora sentía el deseo recorrer mi sangre como antes o quizás con mas fuerza, de nuevo es maldita palabra se repetía en mi mente… __te deseo… te deseo… __con esa suave voz cálida de mujer que Kagome me había brindado… arghhr …_

Inuyasha gruño sin poder evitarlo, ya no podría dormir lo que quedaba de la noche…

**Continuara:**

**jajaja aki de nuevo con esta historia, tenia muchas ganas de escribir otra historia de puro lemon, desde la historia de perversiones ya no había hecho lemon jeje, así que aquí tienen jajaja, un gustito mío, **

**Que rico lo de Inuyasha no? Pobre va andar todo cachondo en este fic jeje pero es que es tan sexy aaa me lo podría comer a puros besos xD y demás cosas jejeje, siiii soy pervertida y que… me gusta =P**

**Atte: Kagome kitty (kagome Nekko)  
**


	2. Jamas, dejes de amar

Jamás dejes de amar, cuenta el shaman, el amor es todo…

_Kagome a sido poseída por un extraño espirito de amor, producto de los rechazos y decepciones de la mujeres en el tiempo… ahora no se detendrá hasta hacer suyo a Inuyasha, así tenga que utilizar las mas bajas artimañas de la seducción… __**Lemon explicito. **_

Disclaimer : El precioso de Inuyasha y el resto de la manada no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo descargo mi fanatismo con historias de ellos, producto de mi cabecita loca XD…

_**Este producto es responsabilidad de quien lo recomienda y de quien lo lee X3**_

…………………….Lemon Explicito………………………..

…**.. UN ESPÍRITU DE SEDUCCIÓN…... **

Diálogos entre **- . **_**-**__ y pensamientos en cursivas_

**Capitulo 2 : Jamás dejes de amar, cuenta el chaman, el amor es todo…**

Canción: Chaman

Letra y música: Mana

Disco: Sueños Líquidos

Iba andando en el camino del desierto

de Zulú

hacia el norte del real.

Iba buscando entre cactús que iluminan

con su luz,

que iluminan la verdad.

Oh...no...oh yeah...oh...no, yo te tengo

que encontrar

Al fin llegamos a la selva en el poblado

de Manaus

en la amazona trópical

ahí arribamos a un santuario y nos recibió

un chaman,

nos tomo en su regazo oh¡¡

Kagome soñaba profundamente, el calor en su cuerpo era intenso pero muy lejos de ser incomodo, en su sueño 4 chicas cantaban sentadas en el pasto mientras la típica neblina de un sueño cubría todo menos a ellas.

… nunca de amar, amar más, de amar, nunca dejes de soñar, soñar más, de soñar…: cuando terminaron de cantar kagome había quedado ya muy cerca de ellas, dos de ellas eran de tez clara pero cabellos oscuro como la noche, otra de ellas era la típica linda pelirroja de ojos verdes y otra mas tenia en cabello castaño claro y ojos como la miel…

Hola kagome- una de las morenas, sonriente invito a kagome a sentarse junto a ella, kagome quiso preguntar pero las palabras no salían de su boca…

Tranquila kagome estas muy nerviosa, jaja- las chicas eran muy bellas y tenían una mirada de ternura infinita, se les veía tan contentas… kagome quiso contagiarse de esa tranquilidad… ellas lo notaron…

Se esta muy bien aquí no crees kagome,- una sonrisa…

Quienes son ustedes?- kagome por fin pudo preguntar, había notado que e su corazón se extendía un calor infinito como si estuviera sumergida en una poza de aguas termales, agua que salía de lo profundo de su ser…

Eso no importa ahora…- la mirada de una de ellas se torno triste…

De hecho no recuerdo quien soy, solo se que estoy bien aquí…- unas pasivas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de la pelirroja sus ojos verdes reflejaron e ellos la silueta de una figura masculina, kagome se preocupo volteando para ver si había alguien de tras de ella, pero solo había mas y mas neblina… cuando regreso la mirada ya no había nadie… entonces el frió comenzó a invadirla, la fría neblina comenzó a hacerla temblar… sintió miedo, tristeza y soledad…

Pero entonces a sus recuerdos acudió el rostro y la mirada pasiva de la gran madre… mientras la canción de las chicas se repetía en su mente… el calor regreso a su cuerpo y se recostó en el pasto mientras dejaba que la neblina cubriera su cuerpo… relajante…

Jamás dejes de amar cuenta el chaman

el amor es todo. Jamás dejes de amar

cuenta el chaman el amor es todo.

Y ya en medio de la selva

entre los ritos del chaman

yo te empecé a mirar

y comenzamos a reír

y juntos comenzamos a soñar

nana...nana.

Inuyasha despertó con los primeros rayos del sol, después de todo había logrado dormir un par de horas, a pesar de que estaba seguro que pasaría la noche en vela, pero el ambiente estaba tan tranquilo y la noche tenia una temperatura exacta, que al final de cuentas logro conciliar el sueño, aunque aun tenia sueño, estaba seguro ahora si que no volvería a dormir, así que simplemente salio a dar una vuelta, no muy lejos, no quería descuidar a sus amigos que aun dormían profundamente, tardo un par de horas simplemente caminando, por su mente pasaban las palabras de kagome, _aun no es tiempo_, intentaba descifrar lo que eso significaba aunque aun no le veía sentido, acaso ella se estaba forzando a estar con el?... no eso seria una locura, porque alguien se forzaría a si mismo para tener intimidad con alguien, alguien con el cual no tienes ningún compromiso… simplemente no entendía… … cuando regreso con sus amigos, todos estos ya habían despertado, incluso kagome, se le veía mas tranquila relajada, ella al verlo le sonrió feliz y tierna, tan diferente a ayer que lo había mirado con esa eléctrica mirada, ahora era como si simplemente fuera una amiga quien te sonríe por tu regreso de una pasiva caminata… esto lo confundió aun mas pero no diría nada…

-ahh¡¡ que tranquila noche pase, y que bella mañana, será mejor que sigamos buscando los fragmentos, no les párese??...- kagome vio tranquila a sus amigos quien al contrario la veían con interrogativa, como si hubiera dicho alguna incoherencia que intentaban descifrar…

San:-pero… kagome, no nos has contado lo que ocurrió en la aldea…-

Inuyasha presto atención a sango,-… _pero, ellos fueron con ella, como es que no saben nada?...-_

Inu: a que te refieres… sango?-

San:- pues, anda kagome, dime que fue lo que te dijo la shaman de la aldea, por favor, en verdad queremos ayudarte, somos tus amigos y sabes que puedes confiar en todos nosotros…

Kagome los vio uno a uno a los ojos hasta que por ultimo ubico al par de ojos dorados viéndola con preocupación silenciosa…

Kagome sonrió y dijo de lo mas tranquila…- no se preocupen, la gran madre me a dicho que la energía no es para nada maligna y que si la dejo fluir se ira sola, que no tengo porque alarmarme…- kagome comenzó a guardar sus cosas como si todo estuviera aclarado… pero los demás no se movieron, ni dejaron de verla… entonces miroku fue el que se aventuro a preguntar lo que el sabia que todos estaban pensando…

Mir:- pero… kagome… que pasara con esos desmayos que te ocasiona esta energía y cuando esta se adueña de tu cuerpo… acaso piensas dejarla hacer con tigo lo que esta cosa quiera?- ciertamente eso escucho muy pervertido incluso para el monje, pero nadie reprocho nada, la verdad es que todos esperaban la respuesta, incluso kagome quería saber como podría responder a esa pregunta…

Kag:- escucha miroku… escuchen todos, no es necesario que se preocupen, ya les dije que se ira sola y en cuanto a los desmayos pues intentare encontrar la manera de que no ocurra y lo otro pues… en su momento veré… ahora por favor, continuemos que hace un hermoso día…- la frustración en su voz era mas que notoria, pero todos accedieron ya que no querían que kagome se sintiera mal el resto del día que apenas comenzaba…

Inuyasha no dejo de observarla en ningún momento mientras esta guardaba su saco de dormir y el resto de las cosas en la mochila de mezclilla que hace un año había remplazado a la amarilla que solía usar…

Caminaron rodeando la barrera de energía de la aldea de shamanes, aunque habían decidido seguir el rumbo que habían tomado para ir hasta ahí, caminaron, comieron a medio día, todo era normal… en la base de las montañas al caer el atardecer, una aldea asomo por un camino, decidieron que seria mejor instalarse ahí para pasar la noche, en la entrada de la aldea un par de muchachas observaban el camino por el que ellos venia, las dos chicas eran bastante hermosas, ambas eran castañas, aunque una tenia un semblante muy frió y la otra con sus hermosos ojos almendrados reflejaba una felicidad extraña, pero agradable… cuando el grupito se acerco a ellas estas se pusieron delante ellos, los observaron a los 5 tranquilamente y luego fijaron su vista en kagome…

-si? Ocurre algo?- pregunto kagome al momento de detenerse frente a las chicas, los demás igual se detuvieron…

La de mirada fría contesto a kagome: - pues no… nada sucede, solo, solo nos preguntábamos quien el la linda sacerdotisa de ropajes de varón que yace frente a nosotras… a kagome le sorprendió un poco el comentario de la chica, de hecho le causo un poco de gracia que le dijera linda y varonil a la vez, jeje un poco contradictorio, kagome quiso responder que no eran ropas de varón, que el pantalón que traía era una ropa femenina muy común de donde ella venia… pero las palabras no salieron de su boca, entonces detrás de ella una chica contesto en su lugar…

-a ella así le gusta vestir, descuida, con el tiempo te darás cuenta que es igual de cómodo que las faldas y ciertamente son mas prácticos…

Kagome giro asustada al darse cuenta que la voz no era de sango, entonces detrás de ella pudo observar a las 4 chicas que ella había visto en su sueño, estaban ahí, paradas detrás de ella como si siempre la hubieran estado siguiendo, y sus amigos no estaban, ni sango ni inuyasha ni ninguno de ellos estaban ahí, solo ella, ella y las 6 chicas a la entrada de la aldea… kagome quiso hablar pero las palabras morían antes de emitir sonido.

-jajaja, kagome, tranquila, siempre estas tan nerviosa?- la morena observo a kagome tranquilamente y la sujeto de los hombros para hacerla seguir caminando hacia la aldea, kagome no pudo oponerse, su cuerpo de nuevo hacia lo que este quería, ahora entendía que eran ellas quien lo controlaban a su merced, las nuevas 2 chicas castañas se unieron al grupo de cuatro que caminaban detrás de kagome, esta solo pudo dejarse hacer… entonces la chica de mirada fría hablo…

-sabes yo solía ser una sacerdotisa igual que tu, jeje, solo que me enamore perdidamente de un hermoso muchacho que solía visitar mi templo para llevarle flores a su difunta madre, pero el solo… termino jugando conmigo, se llevo mi pureza y después se fue… kagome volteo a ver a la castaña de ojos fríos pero no había ya nadie tras ella, incluso la chica que la empujaba guiándola por los caminos de la aldea había desaparecido… la neblina apareció de nuevo con premura y la sumergió en un frió vació… mientras que poco a poco abría de nuevo los ojos, pero esta vez en la vida real…

Se levanto con suavidad y observo su alrededor, se encontraban en una habitación, se veía sencilla, pero era espaciosa, y estaba todo el grupo, sango, miroku, inuyasha, shippo… aunque estos se encontraban dormidos… excepto claro ese par de ojos dorados que la observaba desde la esquina de la habitación…

Inuyasha había velado el sueño de kagome desde que esta se desmayara de nuevo a la entrada de la aldea, no dejaba de preocuparlo aunque ya sabían que esta despertaría, esta vez había actuado raro antes de desmayarse, había preguntado al viento como si hablara con alguien antes de caer… pero ahora, esta ya estaba despierta, a sus pies de la chica dormía el kitzune y a su lado la taiji ja que había dicho que no se dormiría hasta que esta despertara, pero al final había sucumbido al sueño, y es que la noche era perfecta para dormir… mejor para el, así podría hablar con kagome sin que nadie le molestase…

Kagome observo a inuyasha acercarse a ella, y en un gesto de ternura este le acomodo el flequillo que caía revuelto por su frente, después coloco la mano en su frente y en la frente de ella, notando que intentaba comprobar la temperatura, el contacto con sus ásperas y firmes manos la sonrojo sin que pudiera evitarlo, y es que el gesto tierno también alegraban en cierta forma, amaba cuando inuyasha se preocupaba por ella, amaba cuando la protegía ya sea del frió, de la lluvia o de los enemigos, lo amaba… todo el tiempo y estas caricias y estos cuidado se lo recordaban con intensidad…

-Inuyasha- kagome retiro con tranquilidad la mano de su frente pero no la soltó, la llevo con suavidad a sus labios y beso la palma de esta, mientras que sus ojos canela no perdían de vista los ojos dorados que tomaron una mirada de sorpresa mientras notaba con toda tranquilidad como se teñían las mejillas del hanyou…

-ka… kagome… que se supone que haces?- inuyasha había percibido esa hermosa mirada electrizante en los ojos de kagome mientras intentaba revisa la temperatura de la chica, se suponía que era deber de sango pero esta se encontraba en el 5 sueño a un lado de la miko… pero le sorprendió muchísimo el beso que esta dio en la palma de su mano, trato de divisar una respuesta en sus bellas orbes canelas, pero la mirada eléctrica seguía ahí, viéndolo, despertando su pasión poco a poco, su sangre se volvía cada vez mas calida con cada nuevo roce de los labios de kagome, mientras esta iba subiendo por su mano, su muñeca, retirando la manga de su ahori rojo hasta el arriba del codo, besando centímetro a centímetro la piel del hanyou mientras ascendía lentamente por su brazo, al llegar a la unión de su brazo con su antebrazo, entonces inuyasha reacciono, retirándolo con rapidez… viendo a la chica interrogante y desconcertado, pero con la cara tan roja como un tomate… pero kagome apenas y se había sonrojado en las mejillas y su mirada seguía mostrando pasión y determinación en sus ojos, no estaba arrepentida ni confundida, al contrario, parecía disfrutar de la incertidumbre de inuyasha…

- que demonios te pasa, últimamente te has estado comportando demasiado rara, y quiero que me digas porque, o al menos que es lo que pretendes…- inuyasha hablaba despacio para no despertar a los demás pero había firmeza en sus palabras… kagome solo pudo sonreír a esto…

-ya te dije antes, ago esto por que lo deseo inuyasha… si deseo tocar tu cuerpo lo are, ya no me detendré por lo que los demás piensen, ni siquiera por lo que tu pienses, aunque estoy segura que tan en desacuerdo no estas… - con una sonrisa maliciosa y una rapidez que tomo por sorpresa a inuyasha, kagome sujeto la entrepierna del hanyou con fuerza, y aun sobre el grueso pantalón rojo de este, ella pudo distinguir la erección de su cuerpo, inuyasha dio un fuerte suspiro que casi era una ligera exclamación y se retiro con rapidez de su lado, su mirada dorada estaba confundida pero denotaba molestia… kagome reacciono a esto ultimo…

-hay… inuyasha yo lo lamento tanto… discúlpame- kagome se sorprendió tanto a si misma por haber tocado a inuyasha de esa manera, le había parecido divertida e interesante la situación hasta que la molesta mirada de inuyasha la regresaron a la realidad, no sabia que hacer, había quedado tan roja como un tomate y sentía su rostro arder hasta las orejas, quería desaparecer a la vista del mundo por ahora, rápidamente diviso la salida del cuarto e intento escapar, pero apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando las fuertes manos del semidemonio la sujetaron por los brazos…

-a donde crees que vas kagome- inuyasha hablo en un susurro muy cerca del oído de kagome para asegurarse que esta lo escuchara, causándole escalofríos a esta, una deliciosa sensación… – has estado actuando rara por de mas, pero aun así no pienso dejarte salir corriendo al bosque a mitad de la noche, te quedas aquí entendiste-

Kagome se sintió asustada por el filoso y amenazador tono de voz que inuyasha había usado, o tal vez se debía a que lo había susurrado para no despertar a nadie, su galopante corazón podría tener un infarto en cualquier momento así que decidió que seria mejor esconderse hasta lo mas profundo de sus sabanas, cuando sintió que inuyasha la soltaba esta se metió con rapidez en el futon donde segundos antes se encontraba sentada, se cubrió hasta la cabeza mientras se revolvía inquieta tratando de desaparecer entre las sabanas…

Inuyasha la observo divertido pero aun bastante sorprendido por las dobles reacciones de la muchacha, un segundo traspira fuego y al otro es un conejillo asustado… sabiendo que nadie, ni aun kagome lo observaban, inuyasha cerro los ojos y suspiro profundo, por su mente paso fugas el recuerdo inmediato de la delicada mano de kagome sujetando su firme entrepierna, la sensación de aquel contacto lo habían encendido totalmente, pero en el fondo sabia que aquello de alguna forma tenia relación con el cambiante humor de kagome que estaba relacionado con la energía ajena que se acumulaba en su interior, a lo que su mente reacciono bloqueando su propia pasión… alejándose de ella… reprochando no a ella si no a lo que sea que en el interior de la chica estuviera ocasionado eso…

Inuyasha se recostó al final de la habitación, cerca de donde miroku dormía despreocupado… observaba el ovillo en el que kagome se había convertido, mientras en su interior intentaba apagar el sofocante calor de su cuerpo y es que el sabia que esto no estaba bien, deseaba a kagome y hasta ahora notaba que tanto la deseaba en realidad, esto se estaba saliendo de control, una cosa era que el mismo apagara su pasión, si de acuerdo, se acariciaba pensando en ella, pero en el fondo sabia que nunca seria capas de cumplir esas fantasías, pero ahora… ahora no estaba tan seguro… pero esta noche no quería pensar mas… dejaría a su mente tranquila y dejaría a sus fantasías volar a su propio gusto, en sus sueños, ya que raras veces tenia la oportunidad de dar rienda suelta a su mente… a sus sueños líquidos…

Kagome por su parte, frotaba sus manos mientras no podía evitar recordar la sensación de haber tomado a inuyasha de esa manera, había podido sentir con claridad su delicioso sabor en sus labios, y después pudo distinguir con claridad la dureza de inuyasha, estaba excitado por ella, kagome se sonrojo fervientemente y con una apenada pero furiosa sonrisa cerro los ojos y trato de conciliar el sueño, aunque sus ganas de gritar lo la dejaron dormirse con rapidez, y fue hasta que se relajo por completo una hora mas tarde que alcanzo a dormir, mientras en su mente tarareaba esa hermosa canción que había vuelto a escuchar de fondo como un ligero arrullo…

Jamás dejes de amar cuenta el chaman

el amor es todo. Jamás dejes de amar

cuenta el chaman el amor es todo.

Iba entre flores y el deseo

cubierto de mariposas en la piel

el aura iluminaba el río.

Nunca dejes de amar, nos decía el chaman

oh...no...oh...yeah...oh...no. Jamás dejes de amar

cuenta el chaman el amor es todo.

Jamás dejes de amar dejes de soñar

el amor es todo.

Nunca dejes de amar, amar más, de amar

nunca dejes de soñar, soñar más, de soñar

nunca de amar, amar más, de amar

nunca dejes de soñar, soñar más, de soñar.

La mañana llego con un intenso sol que acaloro el interior de la habitación con la furia de sus rayos, kagome quien aun se encontraba tapada hasta la cabeza fue la primera en despertar quitándose de encima los molestos y calurosos pedazos de tela, ahora le molestaban aunque ayer habían sido su escondite… se levanto, se estiro como un gato mimado y observo a su alrededor, distinguiendo al grupo durmiendo felizmente, inuyasha en la esquina opuesta a donde ella se encontraba dormía igual placidamente, a su parecer (y al mío xD) parecía un hermoso ángel plateado… sintió inmensas ganas de besarlo, de darle los buenos días con una sonrisa y un delicioso beso nada casto, pero se aguanto… o bueno… normalmente habría logrado aguantarse de no ser por esa energía que se negaba a abandonarla, así que decidió darle gusto a los dos… lo besaría pero lo haría de tal forma que inuyasha no se despertara… se acerco a el esquivando las piernas del houshi, se arrodillo a su lado, quien se encontraba recostado en el piso en una posición que viéndola de cerca no parecía muy cómoda, al parecer se había dormido sentado y después su cuerpo había bajado tomando una posición extraña, sonriendo con ternura se acerco lentamente a los carnosos y masculinos labios del hanyou, primero los lamió con suavidad y delicadeza y luego coloco un ligero beso en ellos, se separo tranquilamente y salio presurosa al pasillo de la mansión, saboreando el dulce sabor de sus labios…

El ruido que kagome provoco al cerrar la puerta corrediza despertaron a inuyasha, aun somnoliento evaluó con rapidez la situación en que se encontraba, como buen guerrero que era, analizo la habitación y noto la ausencia de kagome, pero no se preocupo ya que era de día y su aroma aun era intenso, por lo que dedujo que esta recién había salido, entonces la humedad y sobresencibilidad en sus labios lo desconcertó un poco, los lamió con naturalidad y su desarrollado sentido del gusto distinguió el sabor de kagome, pero negó rápidamente con la cabeza, _-noo, pienso esto por el sueño que tuve, nada mas, kagome no me besaría y ya… vera?-_ inuyasha se desconcertó, esa muchacha lo estaba volviendo loco… iba a ir tras ella cuando sango se despertó dando un sonoro bostezo, provocando el despertar de Shippo y posteriormente de miroku… ahora no podría ir tras ella sin despertar curiosidad, y lo ultimo que quería era que sus amigos se anduvieran entrometiendo en lo que sentía era problema solo de kagome y de el, por el simple hecho de que ella se le estaba insinuando a el… entonces inuyasha cayo en cuenta de algo que, por obvio que fuera aun no le había dado nombre…- _es verdad… acaso ella es la que me esta seduciendo?? O será esa cosa que tiene dentro??… espera un momento… energía o no… kagome… oh¡¡ demonios, kagome se me esta insinuando?... demonios, como se supone que paso esto?... ah¡¡ maldita kagome me pones de cabeza¡¡-_ inuyasha masajeo sus sienes, era demasiado temprano para que le diera dolor de cabeza… y es que todo había pasado tan rápido que apenas lograba distinguir lo que ocurría…

Un rato después…:

En el baño de la mansión kagome y sango platican mientras toman un calido baño:

Kag:- jeje, es bueno saber que no importa lo que pase, miroku siempre puede conseguir una habitación confortable y un buen baño jajaja,- ambas chicas se movían grácilmente por la piscina termal…

San:- entonces dices que viste un par de chicas en la entrada de la aldea antes de desmayarte?-

Kag:- si supongo, fue tan extraño, no distinguí en que momento caí dormida… espero que no me pase mas o tendré la duda de si estoy dormida o despierta…- aunque en el fondo kagome sabia que la presencia de aquellas chicas fácilmente la ubicaban en un sueño, o su ausencia en la realidad… pero no tenia ganas ni intenciones de entrar en detalles con sango…

Del otro lado del muro que separaba el baño de mujeres con el de varones, (uno de esos muros que no llegan hasta el techo, por lo que puede escuchar con facilidad lo que ocurre del otro lado) se escucharon las voces de miroku, inuyasha y Shippo, …sango y kagome habían guardado silencio no intencionalmente, pero por alguna razón se concentraron en escuchar la platica de los hombres del otro lado del muro…

Inuyasha y miroku sentían el cuerpo acalorado y decidieron que se bañarían aunque las muchachas aun no hubieran salido del baño, además de que la doble intención de miroku seria intentar observarlas mientras estas se bañaban, pero conociendo a inuyasha, solo le dijo que ya no aguantaba el calor… shippo hacia un tiempo que había dejado de bañarse con las chicas, ya que poco a poco había ido desarrollando el pudor de los sexos opuestos, según miroku era un signo de que estaba creciendo… aunque shippo no le había entendido bien, había decidido darle la razón y ahora solo se bañaba con los muchachos…

Miroku al no escuchar ningún ruido del otro lado de la pared dedujo que quizás las chicas ya habían salido, dando por terminada su deseo de verlas desnudas… dio un suspiro de resignación se desnudo y se introdujo en las calidas aguas, que a pesar de todo le refrescaban el cuerpo, inuyasha igual retiro todas sus ropas y se metió con el, pero su mente se encontraba en los hechos de anoche, los besos de kagome en su brazo, sus ojos eléctricos, apenas y escucho la pregunta de miroku…

Mir:-inuyasha, que tanto piensas?... vamos amigo, tu no eres de los que se sumergen en sus pensamientos mas aya de 5 min. diarios, jajaja,- pero inuyasha apenas afirmo con la cabeza diciendo un apenas audible si…

Miroku esperaba que inuyasha se molestara aunque sea un poco pero la reacción de este lo dejo aun mas extrañado e incluso sintió preocupación…

Mir:- anda inuyasha… querido amigo desembucha trucha lo que te preocupa, que aquí tu querido amigo miroku ara todo lo posible por ayudarte- el alegre animo de miroku casi contagian a inuyasha, casi… pero no…

Miroku suspiro al ver la extraviada mirada de inuyasha, si seguía así no iba a poder sacarle lo que pensaba del nuevo comportamiento de su amiga kagome o de cómo le había afectado directamente, las mejillas del monje se colorearon con perversión y mas decidido que nunca, le sacaría aunque sea parte de la verdad a su querido amigo mitad demonio…

Del otro lado del muro, kagome estaba mas que atenta a lo que el monje decía y esperaba con ansias lo que su bello hanyou respondiera, curiosamente sango parecía tan intrigada como ella, solo que esta no solo atendía expectante lo que ocurría del otro lado, si no que además se estaba al pendiente de las reacciones de kagome… descubriría lo que le pasa de una manera o de otra…

-ah¡¡ suéltame miroku, no me toques, sabes que no me gusta que me hagas eso… basta¡¡ o te alejare por las malas-

-o vamos inuyasha, no tiene nada de malo, y ayuda a relajar el cuerpo y la mente, anda… despéjate, así piensas mejor y podrás decirme lo que te ocurre- La vos de inuyasha sonaba irritada mientras que la de Miroku era melosa y serena…

-no me gusta sentir tus manos sobre mi y lo sabes…-

Esta de mas aclarar que tanto sango como kagome estaban rojas a mas no poder, y si kagome no hubiera tapado la boca a sango estaba segura que esta gritaría tan fuerte que lo que sea que los chicos estuvieran haciendo se pararía de inmediato, y por la eléctrica mirada de kagome, esta tenia aun deseos de seguir escuchando…

Mientras del otro lado… miroku sujetaba una esponja en una mano y una barra de jabón en la otra e intentaba frotar la espalda de inuyasha pero el rechazo de este no lo dejaban acercarse lo suficiente para tocarlo siquiera, shippo por su lado, viendo la situación de lo mas normal enjabonaba su cabellos rojizo fuera del agua, sentado en una banquita de madera a un lado de la piscina termal…

Mir: -o vamos inuyasha, prometo no obligarte a que tu lo hagas conmigo-

Inu:- o bueno ya¡¡, pero acaba rápido que sabes que no me agrada mucho-

Mir:- el terminar rápido o no, depende solo de ti y lo sabes, jejeje, bueno deja ya de moverte y déjate hacer-

Del otro lado del muro sango estaba apunto de sufrir un colapso nervioso, mientras que kagome se moría de ganas de mirar por el otro lado del muro, lamentablemente esa era su debilidad en ese momento, el o los espíritus que tenia en su interior evitaban a toda costa que kagome se aguantase cualquier deseo, este incluido, así que asegurándose que sango no muriera ahogada o infartada, salio silenciosamente del agua calida, acerco una cubeta a una parte del muro divisorio que no quedaba dentro de la piscina termal, se subió a esta pero noto que aun le faltaba unos cuantos centímetro para poder acechar, estuvo apunto de dejarlo así, ya que la mirada asustada y avergonzada de sango la hicieron recapacitar, pero entonces…

Inu:- aaah¡¡ tienes razón, se siente muy bien, miroku, hazlo un poco mas fuerte-

Sango abrió la boca tan grande que kagome tubo la sensación que quizás se había desprendido la mandíbula, y entonces sus ganas y su mente trabajaron en un plan para poder ver sobre el muro, tenia que lograrlo y si no lo conseguía era capas de salir de ahí e ir corriendo a donde estaba los chicos le valía el que se encontrara desnuda y mojada…

Vio entonces ese banquito de madera que se utiliza para sentarse cuando lavas tu cabello, lo tomo decidida y lo acomodo lo mejor posible sobre la cubeta, se veía inestable, pero estaba segura que valdría la pena la caida en caso de que aquellas obra de circo cediera… aunque parecía estarlo meditando, pero entonces un nuevo suspiro de satisfacción de inuyasha llego hasta sus oídos y de un solo salto ya se encontraba sobre dicha inestable estructura, sus deseosos ojos enfocaron e inspeccionaron con habilidosa rapidez el baño masculino, ubicando a ambos chicos en la piscina termal, el agua tapaba y distorsionaba sus cuerpos de la cintura para abajo, mas bien del torso para abajo ya que parecía que ambos estaban sentados para disfrutar mas del agua, y la escena la decepciono bastante, miroku simplemente tallaba con una esponja amarilla la espalda de inuyasha mientras este simplemente cerraba los ojos tratando de relajarse, mientras la espuma lavaba sus preocupaciones…

Kagome no pudo ver en los chicos nada que no hubiera visto antes, aunque eso no evito que se diera un taquito de ojo, descendió tratando de no mal matarse por caer de ahí y se sumergió tranquilamente donde sango estaba aun con la boca bien abierta, la vio algo divertida y simplemente se limito a decir:

Kag:- no te preocupes no era nada, solo miroku tallando la espalda de inuyasha- kagome lo dijo tan concienzudamente que sango quedo aun mas roja que antes, casi al punto de brillar, aunque ahora si kagome no entendía porque…

Sango coloco su mano en sus labios en símbolo de silencio mientras tapaba la boca de la morena, era mas que obvio que del otro lado la habían escuchado, y la vergüenza de que ellos supieran que ellas, aunque solo hubiera sido kagome ellos concluirían que fueron ambas, habían espiado a los muchachos, estaba segura que miroku nunca se dejaría olvidar que sango también puede ser pervertida…

Mir:- sango¡¡ kagome¡¡ están ahí??- miroku ya sabia que estaban ahí, las dos, había escuchado claramente la voz de kagome describiendo la situación de ellos y ese gritito de sango que podría distinguir en cualquier parte -Jajaja, acaso nos están espiando, jajaja, por que no en lugar de espiar vienen a bañarse con nosotros, así podré tallarle la espalda a ustedes también, jajaja-

Una Sango colorada se sumergió lentamente al igual que un barco naufragando y desapareció su rostro alarmantemente colorado debajo del agua, mientras que a la mente de kagome surgían respuestas sarcásticas y una alegría sardónica aparecía en su interior al saberse descubierta, todo lo contrario que lo que normalmente había sentido en una situación así… aunque probablemente eso se debía a que no eran sus sentimientos exactamente…

Salio con velocidad del agua y escalo aquella hazaña de circo que le permitió volver a ver el interior del baño de hombres, y poniendo su mejor sonrisa sádica y despreocupada pero definitivamente maliciosa, le respondió segura y confiada a miroku…

Kag:- quien sabe monje, quizás lo hagamos, tal vez vallamos las dos a bañarnos con ustedes, pero dime, crees poder manejarlo- la maliciosa sonrisa desconcertó en su totalidad a miroku y a inuyasha, el hanyou solo se limito a verla confundido por la extrañísima actitud de kagome pero el pervertido monje en cambio, reacciono con mas rapidez, dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa muy parecida a la que kagome llevaba en estos momentos…

Mir:- oh¡¡ jojojo¡¡ pero por supuesto que podré manejarlo, preciosa kagome, anda, tu y la bella sango vengan a bañarse conmigo… ejem, digo, con nosotros, será mas divertido si los 4 estamos aquí (si, se olvido de shippo, pero estoy segura que nadie pensaría en el, en esta situación xD)…

Kag:- de veras??- voz hilarante, retadora…

Mir:- claro hermosa, ven ya tengo todo listo, aunque si quieres puedo enjabonar mejor todo tu cuerpo- voz retadora, y melosa a la vez, casi sensual…

Kagome estaba un poco decepcionada que estuviera jugando esto con miroku y no con inuyasha, pero este tenia una expresión muy parecida a la de sango, la cual esperaba que no se hubiera ahogado… pero entonces para su felicidad y animo, inuyasha pareció revivir o al menos empezó a dar señales de vida…

Inuyasha se acerco con un poco de dificultad a causa del agua, a donde se encontraba miroku, lo miro desafiante pero tan aturdido que miroku no vio peligro en seguir tentando a kagome, aunque preferiría que fuese sango, por el hecho de que la taiji ja le gustaba mas y por el hecho de que significaba menos riesgo a su vida… pero simplemente siguió sonriendo con esa malicia…

Kagome finalmente pudo observar mas descaradamente a inuyasha, ya que al estar este de pie, el agua le llegaba apenas al bajo abdomen tapando apenas su masculinidad y hacia abajo, dejando a la vista su perfecto cuerpo fornido y levemente brilloso a causa del agua, mientras su cabellos plateado destilaba abundantes gotas de agua que se escurría por su cuerpo, bordeando los suaves caminos que formaban sus músculos en esa piel levemente trigueña, todo una delicia, … ambos chicos notaron esta reacción de la pelinegra, ambos se sorprendieron mucho pero miroku solo atino a reír descaradamente y casi pierde el equilibro de la risa al ver a inuyasha sonrojarse hasta las orejas por la candente mirada que kagome le había dado solo a el… inuyasha logro dominar su vergüenza y hablo, sorprendiéndose hasta cierto punto que su voz aya salido entendible y sin tartamudear…

-basta kagome, no se que te pasa pero será mejor que regreses a tu lado del baño- inuyasha intento dar una mirada molesta pero el sonrojo lo hacían verse mas tierno que amenazante…

-que pasa inuyasha, acaso no me crees capas de ir con ustedes- la voz de kagome era melosa y maliciosa a la vez

Al terminar la frase miroku guardo un completo silencio de la intensa risa que antes ostentaba, pero únicamente lo hizo para poder observar con libidinosa lujuria la reacción del hanyou y de la bella miko, mirando a uno y a otro con presurosa rapidez para no perderse ningún detalle de ambos, era la situación mas pervertida y alegre en la que había estado nunca antes…

Inu:- esta no eres tu kagome, yo lo se, y no me gusta tu actitud- inuyasha estaba enfadado, y mucho, pero su cuerpo traicionero y sus sentidos desarrollados lo hacían no perderse detalle de la eléctrica mirada de kagome y del exquisito aroma a sakuras que su piel desprendía, aun estando del otro lado del muro…

-así que no soy yo? Eh?..., entonces quien se supone que soy, acaso no es este mi cuerpo, y este mi rostro, acaso no es mi mismo aroma inuyasha?... solamente porque ahora estoy haciendo lo que quiero sin importarme lo que los demás piensen no significa que no sea yo… anda inuyasha, ven y mírame y comprueba que soy yo, soy kagome, soy de carne, hueso y sangre, anda¡¡ ven y dime aquí de frente que no te gusto¡¡… ven y mírame… o tal vez quieras que sea yo la que vaya… - fue extraño, kagome había hablado con ira con insolencia y con tristeza a la vez…

-basta¡¡- inuyasha había distinguido algo mas aya de la mirada y de las palabras de kagome, algo no estaba bien, la ira y tristeza que kagome demostraba parecían exceder lo que el había conocido,… pero o kami¡¡ sus sardónicas palabras retándolo lo habían encendido como nunca antes, estaba tentando, no a inuyasha, sino a su instinto mismo, su parte youkai estaba haciendo estragos en su piel, en su cuerpo, en su sangre, su instinto que amenazaba con bloquear su mente y lanzarse sobre kagome y acceder a lo que el sabia ella le estaba pidiendo a gritos…

Inuyasha logrando apaciguar su cuerpo de tomar cualquier acción que no fuera lo que había planeado, salto del lugar donde estaba, con una gracia y habilidad que lo distinguen como el mitad youkai que es, llego hasta donde estaba kagome, parándose sobre aquel muro divisorio, sus ojos dorados brillaban con un leve matiz enrojecido, dos delineadas y alborotadas marcas moradas surcaban sus mejillas, y sus colmillos habían tomado una apariencia mas peligrosa…

Kagome se asusto mucho al ver a inuyasha tan cerca de ella y con esa apariencia, el control de su mente regreso a ella, y se dio cuenta que estaba muy asustada de lo que inuyasha pudiera hacerle con esa fachada youkai que tenia, intento retroceder pero debido a donde estaba parada, perdió el equilibrio, la estructura hecha con la cubeta y el banquillo cedió bajo sus pies y sintió el vértigo de la caida… cerro los ojos esperando… pero no hubo golpe, al contrario, un calido cuerpo la sostenía firme, abrió los ojos con rapidez y observo la situación, inuyasha estaba agarrándola firme de la cintura para no dejarla caer, el calor de su varonil cuerpo desnudo era embriagante, pero esas marcas moradas la mantenían lucida…

-yo.. yo.. yo.. yo- kagome trataba de hablar pero su mente tenia demasiadas cosas como para formar cualquier oración…

-no me gustas kagome… lo que eres ahora me molesta, porque yo se bien que no eres tu…-las marcas moradas desaparecieron tranquilas, inuyasha soltó a kagome ya sabiendo que no caería haciendo hasta lo imposible intento no ver el excitante cuerpo femenino, pero aun así no lo logro, dándole una mirada rápida de cuerpo completo a kagome quien aun se encontraba estupefacta por la respuesta obtenida de inuyasha, salto de regreso al baño de hombres con rapidez, la visión en sus pupilas de kagome desnuda tardaría en desaparecer y su sangre se estaba volviendo pesada, su excitación seria evidente en cuestión de segundos…

Kagome había quedado shokeada y la ira subió por su pecho y se instalo en su mente, su tristeza por el rechazo de inuyasha fue absoluto, y la rabia contenida se desbordo… sin hacer sonido alguno kagome se desmayo…

Inuyasha aterrizo dentro del agua del baño de hombres, ocasionando una pequeña ola que salpico a miroku y a shippo que recién había entrado al agua para enjuagarse, … su sangre ardía y su corazón bombeaba de prisa, muy de prisa, se arrodillo en el agua, haciendo quedar solo su cabeza fuera del agua, cerro los ojos tratando de calmarse pero fue mala idea, ya que el esbelto, desnudo y mojado cuerpo de kagome aparecía frente a el como una hermosa visión, decidió mejor abrir los ojos y entonces vio tanto a shippo como a miroku que lo veían asustados y preocupados… no entendía porque…

-que demonios les pasa?- la voz de inuyasha sonó demasiado filosa aun para el, carraspero un poco mientras esperaba la respuesta de cualquiera de sus dos compañeros de baño…

Miroku estaba un poco asustado, inuyasha tenia esas líneas moradas en sus mejillas y sus ojos tenían un ligero tono enrojecido, el sabia que eso no podía significar nada bueno, en especial para lo que lo rodeaban en esos momentos, pero noto que inuyasha aun tenia conciencia y al parecer hacia por calmarse, eso lo relajo un poco… solo espero…

Inuyasha respiro profundo un par de veces intentando que no se notase, finalmente no lo consiguió, y le molestaba que miroku y shippo lo siguieran viendo como si los fuese a destazar en algún momento, solo hecho la cabeza para atrás, el agua cubrió su cabeza y sus orejas, el sonido de estar sumergido en el agua lo inundo, la calidez del agua recorrió sus sienes y finalmente pudo sentir que su corazón regresaba al lugar en su pecho que correspondía…

Miroku noto como inuyasha mandaba su cabeza hacia atrás para mojar su cabeza sin remojar el rostro, lo que le pareció muy bien ya que así no perdía de vista una posible reacción youkai de inuyasha, sin embargo el aire regreso dócil a sus pulmones cuando las marcas moradas de las mejillas del hanyou desaparecieron al fin…

Mir- pero que demonios fue eso?? inuyasha?-

Inu:- que fue que?- inuyasha seguía sumergido en el agua y oía la voz de miroku distorsionada debido a eso, pero había entendido bien la pregunta del mismo, pero esta posición era tan relajante que no quería moverse, al menos no hasta asegurarse de que cierta endurecida parte de su cuerpo igual regresara al lugar que le correspondía…

Mir:- acaso no lo notaste? Inu… yasha?... tu… tu te transformaste o al menos un poco…- miroku lo miro intrigado mientras el hanyou reaccionaba a su revelación, finalmente el peliplateado decidió mirarlo interrogante, no sabia a lo que el monje se refería… pero si lo que el decía era cierto, y la verdad dudaba que miroku bromeara con algo así, era necesario saber… no le agradaba la idea de haber estado apunto de perder el control de su cuerpo literalmente, aunque fuese por unos segundos…

Kagome sintió la forma en que la neblina inundaba el baño termal, grito con todas sus fuerzas, solo grito al infinito una fuerte exclamación que hacia evidente su ira y su frustración, las 6 chicas que ella conocía estaban dentro de ella de alguna manera o de otra aparecieron frente a ella, la neblina de disipo, el calor la relajo de nuevo, aunque aun seguía muy molesta, pero de nuevo no podía hablar, pero quería hacerlo, necesitaba hacerlo, quería aclarar la situación de una buena vez…

Las chicas la tomaron por los hombros y caminaron juntas por una curiosa vereda en medio del bosque lleno de árboles floreados, casi como un parque a mediados de la primavera, el sol en lo alto era calido pero no quemaba y la sombra que esto producía era tan agradable, pero kagome no quería dejarse llevar por esa fantasía, estaba molesta y alguien iba a escucharla, aunque sea ella misma…

Dando un suspiro de resignación, la castaña de alegre mirar dejo de empujarla finalmente y las 7 se sentaron en el pasto infinitamente verde, en formación de semicírculo como si estuvieran en un día de campo, kagome suspiro un par de veces tratando de sacar su propia voz, hasta que por fin las demás chicas guardaron silencio y la observaron, como sabiendo lo que esta estaba por decir…

Kag:-esto… se esta saliendo de control, yo se, de alguna forma se lo que ustedes pretenden que haga, pero como verán, esta resultando peor, las deje hacer lo que quisieran con la esperanza de darles paz, pero esto se esta pasando de la raya- kagome hablaba pausada y molesta pero claro y conciso…

-escucha kagome, sabemos que no es lo que acostumbrabas hacer, pero es obvio que a ti tampoco te estaba dando mejores resultados, tus propios medios, jajaja- una de las pelinegras hablo serena aunque kagome se sorprendió bastante de su respuesta…

-a que se refieren con eso?-

-es obvio linda, tu tristeza nos llamo, recuerdas, entonces algo tampoco estaba muy en control antes de que llegáramos- la antigua sacerdotisa de frió mirar hablo serena y altanera

-pero, si pero, pero-

-pero nada, estamos aquí y aquí estamos bien y no nos iremos mientras no tengamos completito a ese bello hanyou para nosotras solas, vera chicas?-

-siii- todas contestaron al unísono y kagome no pudo mas que quedar roja como un tomate, a pesar de estar soñando…

-pero ¡¡ es que no lo ven, solo lograron hacer enfadar a inuyasha¡¡ se enojo, conmigo y con ustedes¡¡ no quiere saber nada de mi y de mi nuevo comportamiento¡¡-

-es solo miedo chiquita, miedo de que le guste, jajaja-

-no no lo es, esta enojado, viste sus ojos?¡ viste sus mejillas tenían, tenia¡¡-

-se lo que eso significa linda, pero apuesto a que tu no notaste lo que había debajo de sus mejillas, jajaa, alguien lo vio?- los ojos de la pelirroja recorrieron divertida las miradas risueñas de las demás…

-si jajaja, yo lo vi, cuando el se iba del baño, wuauu¡¡ hay papito destrózame con esa herramienta tuya y vuélveme a armar de cero, jajaja-

Kagome quedo súper roja, ella no recordaba haber visto lo que ellas decían pero aun así el recuerdo en su mente paso limpio como su lo estuviera viendo de nuevo, al salir inuyasha del baño, al momento de subir la pared vio claramente su miembro enhiesto…

-vez que si, jaja-

-no me importa, esta molesto- kagome estaba segura de que aunque inuyasha estuviera así, aunque su cuerpo le dijera otra cosa, sus ojos no le mentían, estaba molesto y así no cedería, y si lo hiciera seguramente se arrepentiría… hubiese sido solo un arranque de pasión -_se arrepentiría¡¡_- esa frase retumbo en la mente de kagome y la alegría de las chicas se silencio del todo, todas la vieron a ella como si fuese el bicho raro de ahí, entonces la ex sacerdotisa hablo…

-escucha kagome… tienes razón, la razón por la que estamos aquí es por que alguien se arrepintió y nos dejo, pero deberás entender que queremos estar tranquilas, y a pesar de que seria lindo quedarnos aquí, un cuerpo no resiste tantas almas ajenas en su interior, necesitaremos salir tarde o temprano, … te daremos una semana linda, una semana sin nosotras, pero entonces tu sola deberás convencer al hanyou de estar contigo, me entiendes, si no lo logras tomaremos el control de tu cuerpo y nos cojeremos al primer chico de cara mas o menos linda que pase cerca me oíste, eso incluye humanos hanyou y youkais, ah¡¡ y no te alarmes por los desmayos que sufras a la entrada de las aldeas, nosotras alertaremos a las de nuevo ingreso , jajaja, así que ya sabes linda… una semana- las 6 desaparecieron como una ilusión en un espejo…

-espera¡¡ regresa, como que una semana¡¡- kagome no lo soporto mas, esto era demasiado para ella, lloro a lagrima suelta mientras se repetía una y otra vez que no las quería con ella, que la dejaran en paz, que su vida estaba bien antes de que le hicieran eso… pero esa linda música comenzó a sonar en sus oídos, la relajo un poco, pero la molestia en sus ojos no desaparecía, decidió que seria buen momento de escuchar bien la letra de esa linda canción, no solo escucharla si no, entenderla del todo,… … al terminar sentía como poco a poco un sentimiento nuevo y extraño surgía desde lo mas profundo de su interior, pero sabia que no era por ellas, ella misma lo había creado, un sentimiento de seducción, si, cumpliría con el plazo fijado, lo aria ella sola, haría suyo al hanyou a su antojo y aunque al final de todo, el decidiera irse con aquella miko muerta, no importaría, porque lo habría hecho suyo, lo disfrutaría, y lo obligaría a desearla como se desea el aire para respirar, pero lo aria con sus propios métodos, lo volvería loco de pasión… a su manera…_-precioso inuyasha, prepárate… jajajaja-_

**Continuara:…………….. **

Jajaja, aquí un nuevo capitulo jejeje, ya saben comentarios y criticas en un reviews plis, es lo que me da fuerzas para continuar…

Me encanta lo mucho que les gusto esta historia, espero poder actualizarla mas pronto esta vez jejeje, y es que estoy ideando un montón de ideas macabras pero siempre sexualmente sensuales que podría hacerle al precioso de inuyasha XD, omg estoy enferma… no se como puede gustarme tanto jajaja, bueno nos leemos en el próximo, y muchisisisisisimas gracias a las que me mandaron un review, hacen que mi corazón vibre de alegría y que mi cerebro comience a trabajar jajaja…

Y con respecto a la canción, jeje se ve que soy fan de mana, en especial de el disco de sueños líquidos, es de mis favoritos y podrán notarlo en mis otras historias, y es que sus canciones son tan sensuales… jeje bueno… byee

Atte: Kagome-Kitty


	3. Seduciendo los sentidos: La vista

Disclaimer : El precioso de Inuyasha y el resto de la manada no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo descargo mi fanatismo con historias de ellos, producto de mi cabecita loca XD…

Este producto es responsabilidad de quien lo recomienda y de quien lo lee X3

_Kagome a sido poseída por un extraño espirito de amor, producto de los rechazos y decepciones de la mujeres en el tiempo… ahora no se detendrá hasta hacer suyo a Inuyasha, así tenga que utilizar las más bajas artimañas de la seducción… Lemon explicito. _

….. UN ESPÍRITU DE SEDUCCIÓN…...

Diálogos entre -.-

_y pensamientos en cursivas_

**Capitulo 3… Seduciendo los sentidos: **_**La vista:**_

Estaba molesto… no, esa era una descripción demasiado suave, estaba realmente encabronado, cabreado, casi podías sentir su aura demoniaca aumentando con cada nuevo paso que la miko daba delante de él,… -_es necesario-_ había dicho ella, con esa mirada de seguridad que no daba paso a segundas opciones,- _es un nuevo método para poder mantenerme lucida-_ si claro, Inuyasha no se lo tragaba en lo mas mínimo, de hecho dudaba si ahora mismo no estaba poseída por esa extraña energía, pero no podía verle la cara para poder comprobarlo, solo podía ver ese perfecto trasero apretadito a escasos metros de él, keh¡ el peliplateado sacudió su cabeza y miro a otro lado, intentando pensar en algo que no fueran las torneadas y largas piernas de Kagome pero era bastante difícil, en especial sin poder distraerse con alguien mas, con Miroku o incluso con el zorrito pero no¡, ella había dicho que a fuerza, para poder llegar al pozo sin que se desmallase esta vez y hacer quien sabe que "cosas" oh¡ si que había sido enfática en esa simple palabra que podría encerrar tantas acciones, …ahora tenían que ser escoltada de esta manera, con Miroku y Sango adelante, ella en medio junto con Shippo y por ultimo él, bueno eso no habría sido ningún problema, si no fuera porque la azabache había decidido cambiar de "look" como ella le había dicho, había remplazado los pantalones que tenia por unos increíblemente cortos que dejaban poco a la imaginación, una extraña mezcla de botas con tela que ella se había confeccionado en unos cuantos minutos, que le llegaba apenas arriba de las rodillas, dejando al descubierto sus delicados y apetitosos muslos, arrgg¡ Inuyasha volvió a sacudirse, no recordaba haberla vuelto a mirar, pero era tan malditamente perfecta y deseable que su mente y sus ojos regresaban a ella antes de que lo notara… estaba total y completamente cabreado, porque la deseaba mas que nunca, estaba tan al pendiente de su aroma, de su contonéate movimiento, que apenas y ponía atención a algo mas, su instinto le estaba haciendo estragos el autocontrol… pero no podía hacer nada mas que seguir caminando y ciertamente seguir disfrutando del espectáculo, que le cabreaba y le cautivaba a la vez…

Kagome podía escucharlo rezongar, maldecir en voz baja y exasperarse por completo, simplemente le encantaba, las cosas estaban saliendo justo como ella esperaba…

Oooo0000000ooooooo00o 0o0o0o0 Flash back. Oooo0000000ooooooo00o 0o0o0o0

Kagome se había desmallado justo después del percance en el baño, después de conversar con las chicas que poseían su cuerpo, finalmente había despertado con un nuevo sentimiento aflorando en su pecho y macabras ideas concretándose en su mente… Sango la sujetaba de los hombros y le abanicaba la cara con una toalla de baño… estaba preocupada, pero no quería agrandar el problema que se había generado entre ella e Inuyasha, además sabia la razón de sus desmayos…

-Kagome, oh¡ Kagome, me alegra tanto que te hayas despertado, me asustaste tanto cuando te desmayaste- Sango miro a su amiga alegre y preocupada a la vez, la azabache simplemente la miro un poco más tranquila, incluso… alegre, la castaña no quiso reflexionar en esto último, Kagome había estado por demás rara debido a los espíritus en su interior y no quería sacar conclusiones anticipadas, de hecho no se creía capaz de adivinar en que demonios pensaba la azabache…

-no te preocupes Sango-chan, ya todo esta bien, pero tengo algo que hacer…- Kagome simplemente se levanto dejando atrás a una Sango aun mas confundida, indecisa si debería seguirle o no, opto por la primera opción con un ligero miedo interior de que su amiga decidiera corretear desnuda por ahí…

Kagome fue a donde estaba su ropa pero no se la puso, se coloco una simple bata de baño y salió apurada de ahí, ignorando olímpicamente los reclamos de la castaña tras ella, que apenas y se vestía a medias intentando seguirla aun con la ropa a medio poner, …avanzo por la mansión y finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, la cocina… la azabache miro con decisión lo que aria, tomo sus ropas, la playera blanca con rosa que planeaba ponerse al terminar de bañarse y el pantalón negro entallado, tomo unas tijeras que encontró en uno de los estantes y con cuidado pero con destreza le corto las mangas y el cuello a la playera además de un poco en el área del abdomen, quedando esta a un estilo puramente punk, después tomo el pantalón, este se lo pensó un poco mejor… sabía que si lo dejaba como short seria irresistible para el hanyou, pero el sengoku no es un lugar para andar con las piernas descubiertas, …entonces recordó esos días de secundaria cuando andaba por todos lados con su faldita de la escuela y pensó que no abría realmente mucho problema, antes había sobrevivido bien, esto no debería ser mas difícil que aquello, …termino por cortar su pantalón, quedando este como un short cortito, muy cortito, con las orillas deshilachadas, muy sexi al parecer de la ojicanela…

-_bien ya están la ropas, pero no será suficiente…-_ Kagome miro los retazos de tela y los conservo por si se le ocurría algo después, se disponía salir cuando se encontró con Sango a la entrada de la cocina, la veía entre preocupada y alarmada…

-que estás haciendo Kagome, te encuentras bien?- Sango había presenciado como la miko destazaba sus ropas pero no había querido interrumpir, le preocupaba su amiga y tenía miedo de que estuviera bajo la influencia de los espíritus en su cuerpo…

-tranquila Sango confía en mí, las cosas van a cambiar un poquito, pero nada alarmante- Kagome se fijo que nadie más estuviera ahí, a excepción de la castaña que la veía completamente confundida, e importándole poco que estaba en un cuarto en que alguien podría entrar en cualquier momento, aun así se desnudo y se puso las prendas recién confeccionadas, al momento de ponerse las bragitas dudo si sería lo más propicio para su objetivo, después de todo, seguían siendo unas bragitas un poco infantiles, se lo pensó mejor, andar con el pantalón de mezclilla en contacto directo no era buena idea, hizo nota mental, comprar nuevas bragas cuando regrese a casa… al final se las puso se miro en las lustrosas paredes de mármol blanco de la cocina, el cual parecía un espejo, noto su pelo suelto, era linda y lo sabia pero Inuyasha la había visto así todo el tiempo, necesitaba un cambio, vio las tijeras… dudo… decidió que lo mejor por el momento seria hacerse una simple coleta alta, ya después tendría tiempo de ir al estilista estando en su época… se miro divertida, parecía que iría con alguna amiga a alguna fiesta de la universidad, donde el sexo y la bebida son el plato fuerte, pensó que lo único que le hacían falta eran sus botas hasta la pierna o la pantorrilla, y entonces pensó en lo que le sobro del pantalón… Kagome corrió hasta su habitación, seguida de cerca por la castaña quien solo podía seguirla y ver que nadie quedara en medio de las locuras que su mejor amiga hacia… al llegar a la habitación saco de su mochila un kit de costura, tomo los zapatos, los retazos del pantalón y un juego de elásticos que traía, a pesar de estar bastante apurada al terminar se felicito mentalmente por ser tan buena, a simple vista parecían unas botas holgadas que llegaba arriba de la rodilla, pero realmente era pues… esa extraña mezcla de ropa y zapatos…

_-estoy lista…-_ la morena observo expectante a la castaña que horrorizada observaba todo el conjunto que su amiga había decidido usar

-Kagome¡ pero qué?- los ojos chocolates la miraron asombrada y algo sonrojada, se veía tan extraña, y bastante mas descubierta que de costumbre, pero por alguna razón podía intuir que las miradas masculinas definitivamente se voltearían a mirarla de formas definitivamente no saludables…

-jeje, te gusta, será parte de mi nuevo look…- la pelinegra le sonrió a la taijiya

-tu nuevo que?... no, no, no, noooo, ni creas que te dejare salir así, por kami Kagome, eso… eso, ni siquiera es ropa, parece que recién sales de una batalla…-

- bueno pues más o menos si, si jeje, será mi nuevo estilo, mi nueva forma de vestir, es solo que ya me canse de la… bueno… la vieja Kagome,… la niña la…. La…-

- me agradaba la vieja Kagome…- Sango la interrumpió no le importaba, de hecho por primera vez en toda su vida sintió deseos de acusarla con Inuyasha, como si fuera el padre de ambas, pero se dudaba sinceramente si sería prudente dejar que los ojos dorados de un mitad bestia la observaran justo como estaba ahora…

-sí, es solo que… escucha Sango, por favor, solo… apóyame con esto sí, onegai¡- Sango miro los ojos de borreguito de Kagome, no pudo negarse… pero sabía que más de una mirada se la comería viva…

-ah(suspiro), está bien Kagome… pero no creo que cierta persona lo acepte tan fácil- Sango vio resignada a Kagome, pero aun así tubo intenciones de decirle algo mas, pero decidió que no era el momento apropiado…

-bien, pues no importa si le agrada o no, yo no tengo porque pedirle permiso a nadie, además Sango-chan esta será una forma en que no me desmalle de nuevo…- la mirada extraviada de Kagome intrigaron aun mas si fuera posible a la castaña

-como que? Los desmayos, …te refieres a vestirte así? Kagome?... respóndeme… hey…- en la mente de Kagome no estaba el atuendo en si, si no mas bien la manera en que deseaba que el ojidorado se la devorara viva y tal vez para variar no se contuviera tanto… oh kami¡ todo seria más fácil si fuera tan pervertido como cualquier hombre promedio y si fuera la mitad de arrojado de lo que era Miroku estaría desasiéndose de los espíritus en este momento…

O0o0o0o0GGG gggg GGGG0o0o0o 0o0o

-wuaa¡ señorita Kagome, por kami te vez¡- Miroku se silencio al sentir la mirada molesta de Sango y la desafiante del hanyou- ejem ejem, digo yo, que pues su nuevo estilo le queda bien, muy… e muy… - a Miroku casi se le van los ojos al mirar a Kagome de arriba abajo… - podía sentir el fuego del par de ojos castaños taladrándole la espalda…-estede muy bien… ok me iré a recoger las cosas ya ne¡- Miroku emprendió la carrera seguido de cerca por una Sango prendida en llamas, al parecer esta ultima tenía pensado reclamarle algunas cosas… Kagome solo se aguanto una risilla divertida y finalmente sus ojos canela captaron su objetivo de interés, admiro esos bellos ojos dorados, la mirada eléctrica que el semidemonio le brindo la alegraron de sobremanera, a pesar de todo este seguía muy molesto, por lo del baño y ahora esto, el peliplateado ya no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la chica del futuro… estaba comenzando a tener jaqueca y unos deseo irrefrenables de cubrirla y desnudarla a la vez, aun se preguntaba cómo demonios podía tener intenciones tan duales con ella…

-y bien Inuyasha, dime te agrada mi nuevo look ?- Kagome lo miro dándole la mirada mas coqueta e inocente que conocía, dio una vuelta completa para que el hanyou la admirada completo…-y bien?-

-no- dijo el hanyou de una forma tan lúgubre que Kagome sintió una opresión en el pecho…

-no?- pregunto con congoja, asustada de que realmente este cambio solo le molestara al semidemonio…

-no, no me gusta… pareces una… una… tsk- el ojidorado vio con tanto desprecio a Kagome, había admirado su cuerpo, con esas prendas que le resaltaban sus curvas, sus pechos voluminosos, no tanto pero si lo suficiente para llamar la atención, con esa blusa deshilachada que con ese extraño escote dejaba a la vista sus hombros y su níveo cuello que se veía más largo y estilizado debido a que la azabache tenía el cabello recogido, con solo unos mechones sueltos a los costados de su rostro, el hanyou deseo poder agarrar esa coleta y deshacerse de ella no sin antes enterrar sus garras en esa melena negra, su delicada cintura que quedaba a la vista atravez de hilachos de ropa, esa ligera pero bien marcada curva exacta para ser levantada y abrasada de tan delicado lugar, imaginándose el tacto suave que tendría su piel bajo sus ásperas manos, y por ultimo ese par de largas y torneadas piernas que concluían en ese delicado centro del cual poco faltaba para estar a la vista… hasta ahora se daba realmente cuenta de lo mucho que ella había cambiado en estos años… pero el saber que esta no era realmente Kagome si no solo un tonto lo que sea jugando con ella, le hizo hervir la sangre, frunció el seño como si hubiera olido algo realmente desagradable, paseo sus curvas una vez mas con su mirada y su cuerpo se sintió tan caliente, podía distinguir el agradable aroma de Kagome, deseo pasar sus garras por esa ropa que ya tenía apariencia de haber sido rasguñada antes, deseo más que nunca saber que sonido produciría al destazar esa prenda y el sentir de la tersura de la piel de la hermosa azabache frente a él, pero a pesar de todo, el coraje de saber que no era Kagome lo llenaba de rabia y mas al saber que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo…

-parezco una que? Inuyasha¡ oswari¡- el hanyou cayó con fuerza al piso, Kagome aprovecho la inmovilidad del peliplateado y se agacho frente a él… esperando verlo a los ojos en cuanto el hechizo perdiera su efecto…

-veras Inuyasha, lo creas o no este atuendo me ayudara a estar más lúcida… así ya no me desmayare ni are cosas extrañas… al menos no por influencias anexas a mi…- una mentida infundada en una pequeña idea que Sango le había dicho al preguntar la relación de sus desmayos y su nueva ropa, una buena excusa sin cabida a peros y porque no echarle la culpa directamente, después de todo, tal vez no la protegieran de desmallarse ahora, pero sí de hacerlo a largo plazo, cuando ya no pudiera recuperar el control de su cuerpo hasta que fuera demasiado tarde…

Inuyasha quien recién salía del hechizo levanto la mirada para enfrentarse a la pelinegra intentando ver si realmente estaba diciendo la verdad, …los ojos dorados se encontraron justo en medio de esos níveos muslos, capturando con fuerza el apetitoso aroma dulce del centro entre sus piernas que se encontraba a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro, liso y apretadito por esa entallada ropa, se le olvido lo que iba a reclamar, paralizándose al sentir su cuerpo tenso por la oleada de excitación que recién lo invadía con violencia…

-tsk¡ maldición Kagome¡ qué demonios haces?- con todo el esfuerzo de su coraje y molestia termino de subir su mirada quedando desconcertado por la alegre mirada de la azabache… finalmente el hechizo cedió por completo y el ojidorado se sentó indignado dándole la espalda a la miko del futuro… en parte por su molestia, en parte porque sentía que no podía controlar su cuerpo del todo, perdido en los deseos básicos de hacerla suya ahí mismo…

-veras Inuyasha… oye¡- Inuyasha no la miro pero ella sabía que la escuchaba, lo sabía por la manera en que a pesar de que el no la viera sus aterciopeladas orejitas apuntaban a ella, completamente atentas a cualquier sonido proveniente de ella, Kagome le sonrió tiernamente, se preguntaba si realmente Inuyasha no se daba cuenta de estas pequeñas acciones que lo delataban…

-en verdad, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero si me visto así o de manera parecida, los espíritus en mi interior se calman y me dejan en paz, veras eh logrado hablar con ellos aun yo… no sé lo que buscan, -mintió y esperaba que Inuyasha no lo notara, pero no podía decirle lo que buscaba o en verdad ya no podría obtenerlo…

- de alguna manera, ya veras, esto se resolverá y más ahora que se cómo controlarlo, …aun así no te molestes por mi nueva actitud, quiero que sepas que en verdad, se trata mi… solo, …solo que son actitudes que normalmente reprimiría, eso es todo, pero ahora me han hecho darme cuenta que lo que puedo ser no debe de molestarme, no sabría como explicarlo bien, espero por favor que no te molestes…-

- si claro ahora resulta que para ser una miko realmente eres una… keh¡ no me importa Kagome, haz lo que quieras pero con un demonio¡ solo déjame tranquilo- la irritación estaba presente en su voz de eso no había dudas…

Inuyasha escucho como se alejaba de el, al igual que su esquicito aroma, ahora estaba más que seguro que este se había intensificado, respiro profundo cuando al fin la azabache se había alejado lo suficiente, se recostó en el piso de duela intentando relajar su tenso cuerpo… tapando sus ojos intentando evitar la jaqueca que sentía se aproximaba -_maldición Kagome… qué demonios ME haces…-_

Kagome se alejo con molestia en su rostro, al doblar la esquina, se recostó contra la pared, sujeto su pecho intentando calmar su apresurado corazón sonriendo para sí misma…-_bien, la primera parte está completa, jejeje, salió mejor de lo que espere…-_ Kagome simplemente se dio la vuelta para terminar de arreglar sus cosas, ya que pronto se irían de ahí… en el fondo de su mente recordaba alegre la mirada eléctrica que Inuyasha le había dado, la forma casi animal como la había visto, sabia que le había gustado, aunque le llamo ramera, porque estaba segura de que eso estaba por decir, de hecho ella misma se sentía bastante putivestida, pero no le importaba, al final conocía al hanyou, terminaría aceptando su forma de vestir, ella tenía esperanzas en ello, entonces comenzaría la segunda fase de su plan, solo esperaba que no se tardara mucho el cabezadura en ceder o tendría que usar una técnica mas apresurada…

Oooo0000000ooooooo00o 0o0o0o0 fin del Flash back. Oooo0000000ooooooo00o

Maldita sea, esas espíritus a pesar de que ya no la hacían desmallarse o jugaban con su cuerpo "obligándola" a hacer "cosas", …aun la hacían sentir "cosas" en este caso, no podía, no era capaz de apartar la vista del semidemonio en medio del rio que intentaba agarrar un pescado mas con bastante éxito… sin la parte superior de su haori, con su perfecto, esculpido y levemente bronceado torso, adornado únicamente por ese rosario de cuentas moradas, completamente mojado con el agua cristalina del rio, los rayos del sol del medio día reflejaba en su piel mojada y en sus cabellos haciéndolo parecer como finas hebras de brillante plata, tan sedosos que la suave brisa que pasaba atravez de ellos era suficiente para moverlos al compas que marcaban sus certeros movimientos mientras agregaba un pescado mas a la improvisada trampa de tela que Miroku sostenía frente a él, vio al monje que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que el ojidorado, se medito como era que a pesar de que el houshi era tan atractivo como el hanyou, al menos corporalmente, verlo a él no le causaba más emoción que lo que se sentía al ver una simple imagen en internet de un chigo guapo, al menos ella así lo sentía, carente de cualquier soberbia emoción que el hanyou despertaba en ella y le hacía entibiarse el vientre imaginando cosas mas allá de la prudencia que nada tenían de inocentes…

_-tu sola deberás convencer al hanyou de estar contigo, me entiendes, si no lo logras tomaremos el control de tu cuerpo y nos cogeremos al primer chico de cara mas o menos linda que pase cerca-_ esa frase se le repetía mas seguido en su cabeza de lo que realmente quisiera, casi como una revelación abrió con sorpresa sus ojos al entender que lo mas cerca que tenia de un chico lindo ajeno por supuesto al semidemonio que la derretía con sus sola presencia, era ese pervertido monjecillo al cual le había agarrado un gran afecto de amistad o de un sentimiento de fraternidad por el largo tiempo que tenían juntos, además de la relación que habían entre él y su mejor amiga, …la entristecida y preocupada azabache enterró su rostro entre sus rodillas sin moverse del lugar donde ella y Sango estaban sentadas tranquilamente disfrutando del espectáculo…

La taijiya escucho el sonoro bufido resignado que su amiga había soltado, …tan solo unos segundos antes dudaba que existiera algo sobre la faz de la tierra con el suficiente poder para regresarla de su embelesamiento por cierto peliplateado, incluso ella misma disfrutaba de sus propios calorcitos producto de un hermoso houshi medio desnudo jugueteando en el agua…

-ocurre algo Kagome?-

-nada Sango, solo necesito llegar a mi casa cuanto antes y tomarme un maldito valium eso acompañado de una buena dosis de yunbina o como minimo un viagra para Inuyasha, no porque lo necesite creo yo, pero maldita sea, mientras mas rápido mejor… solo quiero terminar con esto…-

-que es valium o viagra o yunbina?- la castaña ciertamente no había entendido ni la mitad de la frase mucho menos el poco discreto doble sentido…

No tuvo ni ganas ni intenciones de explicarle a Sango los medicamentos y sus funciones… Intentando no pensar mucho en cosas tan altamente desagradables, prefirió regresar la vista a tan agradable panorama, encontrándose con un precioso hanyou mojadito frente a ella, sus cabellos plateados destilaban gruesas gotas de agua que escurran traviesas por ese descubierto y perfecto torso de cobre atravez de las contrastantes oscuras cuentas del rosario, haciendo curiosas curvas al pasar por sus bien marcados músculos en especial al pasar por su perfecto y trabajado abdomen, perdiéndose finalmente al colisionar con la cinturilla del hakama rojo el cual se le adhería a las piernas debido a la humedad en su ropa, dejando muy poco a la imaginación, casi podía contornear cada musculo de sus muslos ascendiendo hasta llegar a la entrepierna encontrándose con un abultamiento que dudaba fuera solo por la tela, ho kami¡ esos espacios en los costados del hakama que dejaba a la vista esas estrechas caderas masculinas, sintiendo un cosquilleo en las manos deseosa de acariciar esa piel a la que tenía acceso visual, con un color de piel levemente más claro debido al poco contacto que esta zona tenia con la luz del sol, incluso casi podía apostar que si el húmedo y entallado hanyou se ponía lo suficiente de perfil quizá podría cerciorarse si los risos de esa zona tan privada eran o no tan platinados como esa melena que tanto le gustaba… definitivamente ese hombre era un pecado andante y mojado…

De un tiempo para aca era tan divertido ver a Kagome comiéndose con los ojos a Inuyasha, que Sango y Miroku no les quedaba de otra que intentar disimular las risillas que no podían evitar al ver a la azabache perderse constantemente en las curvas del cuerpo de su compañero, mientras este con un carmesí en las mejillas intentaba hacerse al desentendido… delatándose con la torpeza de sus movimientos cuando estaba bajo la asfixiante y poco disimulada mirada canela… tan apurado en sacarse de encima esa lujuriosa mirada de su cuerpo que se había colocado con prisa el haori rojo comenzando a anudarlo antes de darse cuenta que ciertamente no se había colocado el kosode blanco…

-tsk¡ maldita sea- Inuyasha rectifico sus acciones preguntándose como demonios podía alterarle hasta la rutina más básica, y no solo su poco discreta mirada que no había dejado de darle desde que entrara al rio con Miroku, con esa extraña manera que le hacía erizarse la piel, alterándolo hasta el punto de creer tener el valor suficiente para enfrentarla cuando finalmente las instigantes orbes chocolates se habían escondido perdiéndose en medio de sus rodillas, para preguntarle de frente porque demonios andaba mirándolo tan rara si tenia algo que decirle que lo hiciera de una vez y que dejara de verlo de manera tan insistente, arrepintiéndose en el momento que noto de nuevo esa fuerte y enfebrecida mirada canela tomándose su tiempo para recorrerlo entero deteniéndose lasciva en su entrepierna, incluso había ladeado el rostro para poder ver mejor sus caderas, que si no fuera por ella hasta ese momento no hubiese reparado en lo expuestas que estas quedaban, oh por kami¡ que demonios le pasaba a esa mujer que estaba seguro parecía querer desnudarlo ahí mismo importándole poco la presencia de mas personas…

tsk¡ maldita sea, Inuyasha ya no sabía definir si le molestaba mas el hecho de que su lado consiente quisiera seguirse controlando a pesar de que su propio instinto le pedía a gritos hacerle caso a esa hembra que ya lo había escogido a él, o el hecho de saber que precisamente era su instinto y no él, el que lo tentaba directamente a responderle… después de todo su lado consiente aun se aferraba, ya que estaba seguro que Kagome aun era juguete de la energía que dominaba su cuerpo, pero maldita sea que eso no la hacía desearla menos… tenía la esperanza de que al llegar a su tiempo, sin la influencia del las fuerzas sobrenaturales del sengoku, tal vez Kagome lograse ser la misma o al menos controlarse un poco mas y es que estaba seguro que hasta el aroma de ella había cambiado solo para provocarlo y atraerlo, como si no estuviera lo suficientemente excitado con su sola presencia…

ddddddd DDDDDD ddddddddd DDDDDDD dd

Finalmente ya estaba aquí, feliz de la vida en la primera sex-shop que encontró, si de acuerdo, las prendas, incluso las comestibles representaban una gran tentación, aunque bueno, debía de admitir que no había considerado el hecho de que no tenía suficientes yens como para financiar sus intentos por hacer ceder al hanyou que aun la esperaba en su habitación, sabía que no podía tardar mucho, … decidió irse a por lo fácil, no tenía tiempo de esperar a su madre y pedir un adelanto de su mesada, además esperar por su madre le significaba que la casa tendría gente de nuevo, otro inconveniente mas, tenía que actuar ahora… saco de su bosa su teléfono celular, normalmente siempre lo mantenía apagado, claro que en el sengoku nadie iba a llamarle, eso sin considerar el hecho de que por lógica no había señal en ningún lado, miro su escasa agenda telefónica, el numero de su madre, su abuelo, su hermanito y sus tres amigas, suspiro resignada, ya inventaría algo después…

-mochi mochi¡-

-si bueno, Ayumi?-

-hay hola Kagome, que milagro, precisamente las chicas y yo habías tratado de hablarte toda la tarde de ayer, jajaja, hay Kagome, de que sirve que tengas teléfono celular si nunca lo enciendes y además…-

-sisisi, mira Ayumi tengo un pequeño inconveniente y necesito que me prestes dinero si, prometo pagártelo el mes entrante que me den mi mesada…-

-dinero? Claro Kagome te lo presto pero paso algo malo?-

-no Ayumi no te preocupes no ha pasado nada malo, no aun al menos, iré a tu casa ahora mismo está bien…-

-como que AUN no? Kagome estas bien… si quieres yo lo llevo, donde estas…-

Kagome miro a su alrededor, los fetiches, los dildos y la ropa provocativa, además de un sin número de lubricantes de diversos sabores y colores, suspiro de nuevo..

-No Ayumi, yo voy a tu casa, ando cerca..- la llamada se corto

Oooo OOOOO ooooo 0000

Estaba de vuelta más tarde de lo que había previsto, de hecho no se sorprendería si su casa estuviese abarrotada de gente de nuevo o si aquel impaciente hanyou ya no estuviera en su habitación, ciertamente nunca se imagino que su nuevo look causara tal revuelo en sus amigas, creyó que se sorprendería y le preguntarían, pero nada más, oh¡ que equivocada estaba, nada más verla Ayumi había pegado gritos y saltos, antes de que se diera cuenta ya le había telefoneado a Yuka y a Eri, no la dejo irse hasta que todas quedaron de verse en la plaza comercial, no le había quedado de otra más que aceptar, nunca pensó que estar con sus amigas pudiera ser un martirio, pero bueno, saber que hay un hermoso chico esperando por ti, al cual deseas en tu siguiente postre cubierto de chocolate y crema batida y que aun así no puedes ir con él, eso debe poner de mal humor a cualquiera, pero bueno, aun no sabía como es que se las había logrado sacar de encima, pero la cuantiosa cantidad de dinero que le dio Ayumi, ella si no se iba con nimiedades tal vez por eso inconscientemente la había escogido a ella, definitivamente iba a tener que esperar al menos tres mesadas para poder devolverle el préstamo, pero definitivamente había valido la pena, casi casi se había hecho un nuevo guardarropa pero en lo que a ropa interior y negligés se refería, además de unos atuendos que estaba segura nadie en su sano juicio saldría con ellos puestos… a menos claro que fueras a bailar para cientos de hombres medio tomados que te darán propina mientras más extravagantes y semidesnuda estés… se imagino a si misma en ese escenario pero con Inuyasha en primera fila mientras ella intentaba hacer la danza del vientre subida a un poste de striptease, mmm nop, mal resultado, solo veía a Inuyasha intentando golpear a todos los que la miraban, o sea a todos, xD e intentando colocarle a ella su haori rojo para que no ande de exhibicionista, jejeje, …se concentro otra vez, esta vez el escenario era levemente diferente ya que esta vez solo estaban ellos dos en el local, jejeje, sip, definitivamente eso tendría que funcionar… desgraciadamente ella no sabía la danza del vientre, ni trepar sensualmente a un tubo y mucho menos tendría un escenario similar para ella sola… pero aun así dibujo una sonrisa picara en sus labios, algo se le ocurriría después, con el objeto de su inspiración frente a ella, algo se idearía que si pudiera llevar a cabo…

Había llegado a su casa junto con el atardecer, se alegro al ver que su madre y los demás aun no habían llegado, casi corrió hasta llegar a su habitación, no se había dado cuenta de cuánto deseaba ver esos ojos dorados recorriéndola completa, casi casi deseaba desfilar frente a él todos esos sexis conjuntos que había comprado solo para esas orbes doradas… era de esperarse… gran decepción, al llegar y encontrar su habitación vacía, bueno, ya sería otro día, o otra noche…

La azabache selecciono de su reciente colección de atuendos uno propicio para dormir sin perder ese toque de sensualidad, al menos se alegraba de saber que ya era hora de pasar a estos y dejar de lado las piyamas infantiles que todavía un par de noches había estado usando…

_-tu sola deberás convencer al hanyou de estar contigo, me entiendes, si no lo logras tomaremos el control de tu cuerpo y nos cogeremos al primer chico de cara mas o menos linda que pase cerca-_

-si maldición ya lo sé¡ dejen de recordármelo¡- grito al viento, de nuevo esa dichosa frase surcaba sus pensamientos cada vez que ella deseaba regresar a esos tiempos donde nada era tan complicado ni mucho menos tenía tiempo límite para conseguir que el hanyou desgarrara su virginidad en un arranque de locura y pasión, … se llevo una mano a sus boca como si hubiera dicho sus pensamientos en voz alta, estaba nerviosa de nuevo, estaba consciente del amor que tenia hacia el hermoso semidemonio, pero la manera en que estaba "tirándole los calzones"* la hacían recapacitar en cómo podría ser su relación después de esto, ella misma había visto que lo que reaccionaba en Inuyasha era puramente su instinto, …suspiro, ya no sabía que pensar, en ella esa necesidad y urgencia de estar con él, por su parte, a él le reaccionaba su lado youkai, lo había notado en el baño cuando se mediotransformo y no estaba muy segura si realmente deseaba estar con un provocado, molesto y excitado mitad bestia, claro que tratándose de Inuyasha tenía que admitir que era parte de su encanto, …no podía ser tan malo… al menos no podía ser peor que terminar haciéndolo con alguna otra persona y ganarse el odio de ella misma y del peliplateado…

Zzzz ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzz zzzzz

Inuyasha despertó de súbito cuando escucho la voz de Kagome gritarle algo, no sabía que había estado soñando, de hecho no recordaba haberse dormido, estando en una de las ramas más altas en el goshimboku había decidido esperara a que Kagome se dignara a regresar, había querido esperarla en su habitación como ella le había pedido, pero el lugar desbordaba con el dulce aroma de la azabache… bastante alterado estaba ya con todo lo que había estado pasando estos últimos días, no necesitaba que nada mas le recordara lo mucho que deseaba hacer suya a Kagome…

Entro con destreza a la habitación, no había nadie, pero el aroma de Kagome era reciente además de que había unas bolsas de papel de diferentes colores sobre la cama, así que la ojicanela ya debía de andar por ahí, decidió esperarla…

Kagome había terminado de bañarse, se miraba una y otra vez al espejo, no recordaba que el conjunto que escogió fuera tan tan TAN trasparente, el suave conjunto rosado pardo de tela tipo tul pero muy suave, una camisita con ligeros tirantes de seda que concluían en un revelador escote, el shortsito descaderado tipo bóxer que abrasaba como una suave caricia sus glúteos, claro que en la tienda se lo había por encima de la ropa interior tal vez por eso no le había parecido tan poco "abrigadora", bien ya no importaba, era lo único que había llevado al baño y no quería arriesgarse a salir desnuda y descubrir que Inuyasha había regresado, …aunque estaba casi desnuda, al menos así tenia la excusa de fingir creer estar vestida, oh kami¡ de donde había sacado esa conclusión, aparentemente las espíritus en su cuerpo seguían opinando en sus acciones, aunque ya no la controlaban abiertamente, era eso o que realmente le estaba agarrando el gustito en seducir tan explícitamente al hanyou…

Tatatatatata Redoble de tambores, así sentía Kagome el latir de su corazón cuando entro a su habitación y vio a ese hermoso hanyou que como quien no mira la cosa, intentaba hurgar en la mercancía recién obtenida, la mirada dorada había pasado en cuestión de segundos del asombró casi disculpas por haber sido cachado en infraganti a una más pesada y electrizante, brillante como el oro fundido en su máximo punto de fundición, tan ardiente, que la azabache creyó que el mismo aire de la habitación se había calentado… quiso hablar pero no pudo moverse, menos cuando el ojidorado se incorporo lentamente como si le estuviera costando una batalla interna recorrer cada paso que daba hacia ella…

Rrrrr RRRR rrrr rRRR r Rrrrr RRRR rrrr rRRR r

Sentado en la cama de colchas rosadas, había escuchado el sonido del agua, sabia donde se encontraba ella y estaba al pendiente del momento en que regresara a la habitación, pero esas bolsas de papel le comían la curiosidad por saber qué demonios había comprado la miko que se había tardado tantas horas en volver, aparto un pliego de papel de china que asomaba por la bolsa y que servía apara ocultar el contenido, vio unos retazos de tela, aunque por sus dimensiones dudaba que fueran ropas, perdió el interés casi de inmediato, el agua había dejado de escucharse y en cualquier momento la azabache entraría por esa puerta, ya se la imaginaba con esas aniñadas batitas de cuerpo completo que ella usaba para dormir, con su cabello húmedo y recogido en un apurado chongo, o bien suelto y ella con una toalla en sus hombros para captar el agua que destilara de su sedoso cabello negro… sus pensamientos se desviaron al los cambios que ella había realizado en su vestuario súbitamente, reconsiderando si tal vez la morena no saldría simplemente desnuda, sintió arder sus mejillas al recordarla en las cortas ocasiones que había podido apreciar ese hermoso y perfecto cuerpo desnudo, ya sea por accidente o aquella vez en el baño que aunque lucho por no verla no había podido evitarlo, de algo estaba seguro, si Kagome se asomaba desnuda el simplemente pegaría un salto por la ventana y no la vería hasta dentro de dos o tres días… casi por invocación recordó esas ropas que ella solía llevar debajo de sus faldas que hacia un tiempo que no lucia más que cuando estaba en su propio tiempo o bien las que iban debajo de sus blusas, una prenda tan fina y extraña, pero servía para que las delgadas ropas que ella solía usar no dejaran a la vista más de lo necesario, … las bolsas volvieron a llamar su atención, tal vez… acaso… sería posible que esos retazos de tela fueran aquellas?...

Por alguna razón que el hanyou no se quiso poner a meditar lo único que escuchaba ahora era el retumbar de su propio corazón al ver el borde de la colorida bolsa, lentamente como si cuidara que las paredes no notaran su acción, no vaya a ser que la bolsa saliese corriendo, movió ese papel de china, revelando nuevamente el contenido, dio un trago grueso que casi no alcanza a pasar por su garganta cuanto sus ojos logaron descifrar que al menos un par de prendas tenían cierto parecido con las que Kagome usaba para tapar sus pechos por debajo de sus delgadas blusas, eso significaba que había una gran posibilidad que las otras se trataran precisamente de aquellas que iban en esa parte tan privada de ella, no pudo evitarlo aunque así lo hubiese deseado, había logrado ver tantas veces debajo de sus faldas esas sencillas prendas que casi siempre eran de colores pastel que no pudo evitar imaginarla con un par de esas que aun no les encontraba muy bien la forma, pero bastante idea tenia, de color azul marino y otra negra con un par de pequeños moños en lo que intuía eran los costados, una oleada de calor cruzo su cuerpo y su mente al percatarse que gozaba de buena imaginación, aunque debía admitir que el haberle visto todo y de todo a la azabache ayudaba bastante…

La puerta se abrió de súbito, tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que había dejado de estar al pendiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sintió un miedo irracional al verse descubierto aun en sus propios pensamientos como si la miko pudiera descifrar realmente lo que él estaba pensando o mas bien imaginando… volteo a verla, esperando disculparse antes de quedar diez metros enterrado en el suelo, …toda su mente quedo en blanco al verla, esa ropa aun más ligera que cualquiera de las que le había conocido nunca, esa blusita que dejaba a la vista sus hombros y se hundía insinuante entre sus pechos para descubrir lo suficiente sin ser completamente revelador, si no fuera por el simple hecho que la tela era casi traslúcida, podía definir a la perfección la forma de sus redondeados pechos y como eran coronados por un centro levemente más oscuro, el calor en su cuerpo no se hizo esperar, esos cortos pantaloncitos que dejaba a la vista sus blancas piernas y se abrasaba suave a ese delicioso centro que lo atraía cada vez más, casi podía adivinar que esa tela eran tan o casi tan suave como la tersa piel de Kagome, …pudo sentir como sus sangre se espesaba con solo mirarla, delineaba con esos ojos dorados sus suaves y definidas curvas, sus garras se alargaron como si su instinto mismo le avisaran que podía usarlas para deshacerse de esas de por si escasas prendas, la dureza que se formaba dentro de su hakama se había levantado con tanta violencia que cada palpitar le dolía un poco más intenso que el ultimo, sabiendo que la pelinegra frente a él era la causante y la única que podría arreglar esta situación, su mente escasamente consiente lo hizo avanzar con lentitud hacia ella, deseando que algo, lo que sea, lo sacara de este estado de incontrol por tomarla, de hacérselo ahí mismo en el piso de su habitación y en la cama, en el escritorio y en la alfombra, pero ella estaba anonadada viendo como se acercaba lentamente y sin saberlo le estaba dando el premiso de continuar un paso a la vez, pero sin detenerse…

Quiso moverse, reaccionar de alguna manera, esa eléctrica mirada le erizaba la piel y le provocaba mariposas en su estomago, pero su cuerpo se rehusaba a moverse, realmente lo intento, se pregunto si no eran las espíritus las causantes de su casi parálisis, si al menos pudiera decir algo, pero sus labios apenas y habían logrado medio abrirse ocasionando sin intención una invitación aun mas fuerte hacia el hanyou, que deshizo el par de metros que aun quedaban entre ellos, tomando con fuerza y destreza el cuerpo de ella, pegándola a él completamente, una mano en su espalda baja, un movimiento animal con sus caderas demostrando contra el femenino vientre que tan excitado se encontraba solo por culpa de ella, la otra mano enredada con fuerza en sus cabellos oscuros impidiendo cualquier movimiento no autorizado por el, aprisiono sus labios en una húmeda y fugas caricia lamiéndolos con provocación, deteniéndose tan rápido como había comenzado…

La miko sintió la intensidad de un beso que no tuvo tiempo de responder, la presión de ese cálido cuerpo considerablemente más ancho y fuerte que el de ella, se sentía tan pequeña en sus brazos, pero era una deliciosa prisión de la que no deseaba salir, las mariposas en su vientre se habían multiplicado en los segundos que la lengua de Inuyasha había tomado desprevenidos sus labios, la presión de la dureza masculina contra su vientre, la tosca manera de sujetarla del cabello, un cosquilleo de calor se habían esparcido por cada una de las células de su cuerpo provocándole deliciosas correntadas que solo podía definir como excitación en su forma más pura…

-Inuyasha…- la agobiante y necesitada forma en que sus labios habían susurrado su nombre solo lo tentaba a tomarlos una vez más…

-tsk… maldición Kagome, porque me lo haces tan difícil, si supieras en lo que te estás metiendo no estarías tan insistente, créeme…- su voz engravecida y profunda intentando hablar atravez de los bajos gruñidos que emitia su garganta, sentía como la adrenalina en su cuerpo se regaba por sus venas espesando su sangre, despertando su instinto y comenzando a adormecer su mente, se mordió los labios intentando con el dolor recuperar el control de su cuerpo, rompiendo su labio inferior con uno de sus colmillos que ya habían crecido y se habían afilado, sentía como poco a poco su cuerpo se iba transformando… con todo el esfuerzo que su mente pudo encontrar salió con velocidad por la ventana de su habitación antes de que la azabache le respondiera con cualquier otra insinuación que esta vez no podría soportar…

-si tu supieras en lo que estoy metida, serias tu el que no estaría tan reacio…- susurro la ojicanela al vacio de su habitación, sus piernas habían perdido su fuerza quedando sentada en el piso, con su espalda apoyándose contra la puerta, evaluando si realmente no sería buena idea dormir ahí ya que no encontraba lugar de donde sacar fuerzas para moverse hacia su cama…

_Eres bello, bello, bello,_

_Más que el firmamento_

_Con un millón de estrellas_

_Eres bello, bello, bello,_

_Peligroso y bello, mucho más de la cuenta_

_Tendría que gritar pero me muerdo la lengua_

_(Míralo mírala: Alejandra Guzmán)_

**Continuara: **jejeje, primero que nada ARIGATOU¡ uno enorme y en mayúsculas XD al parecer mi historia les ha gustado más de lo que tenía pensado jejeje, muchas gracias a las que me dejaron reviews deberás, solo por ellas (y porque recordé el amor por mi hanyou) es que continúe con esta historia que ya había quedado relegada jejejeje,

Segundo, jejeje, escuche unas canciones de shakiris y de ale, que me inspiraron bastante jeje, de la cual puse una parte aquí al final, si pueden escucharla, sinceramente no se ustedes pero cuando escucho esa canción casi puedo imaginarme a Inuyasha en todo su esplendor *¬* jejeje, igual me fascina esa parte donde dice "ángel desnudo bañado en sudor" oh kami n/n bueno, si pueden escucharla =P, no la puse toda porque como que lo demás aun no hacía mucha referencia jejeje, pero espero con ansias el momento de poder ponerlo jojo…

Tercero, no olviden por favor enviarme sus reviews y sus comentarios y de todo lo que quieran jo, arigatou¡

* "Echar los calzones" aquí en México, esa expresión es muy parecida a "echar los perros" (intentenciones de conquista hacia cierta persona en especifico) pero esta es de manera más desvergonzada, haciendo énfasis en intenciones sexuales… jejeje…

Atte: Kagome Nekko…


	4. Seduciendo los sentidos: El Olfato

_Kagome a sido poseída por un extraño espirito de amor, producto de los rechazos y decepciones de la mujeres en el tiempo… ahora no se detendrá hasta hacer suyo a Inuyasha, así tenga que utilizar las mas bajas artimañas de la seducción… __**Lemon explicito. **_

Disclaimer : El precioso de Inuyasha y el resto de la manada no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo descargo mi fanatismo con historias de ellos, producto de mi cabecita loca XD…

_**Este producto es responsabilidad de quien lo recomienda y de quien lo lee X3**_

….Lemon Explicito…..

…**.. UN ESPÍRITU DE SEDUCCIÓN…...**

Diálogos entre - . _-__ y pensamientos en cursivas_

**Capitulo 4… Seduciendo los sentidos: **_**El Olfato:**_

_I wanna do bad things with you._

Quiero hacer cosas malas contigo.

_When you came in the air went out._

Cuando entraste aquí el aire salió.

_And every shadow filled up with doubt._

Y cada sombra se lleno de duda.

_I don't know who you think you are,_

No se quien te crees que eres,

_But before the night is through,_

pero antes de que pase la noche:

_I wanna do bad things with you._

Quiero hacer cosas malas contigo.

Se aseguro de terminar de transformarse hasta quedar del otro lado del pozo, le importo poco que alguien lo viera, aunque ciertamente no parecía haber nadie por ahí y si acaso había alguien, más le valdría alejarse con prisa, pues el macho alfa de esa región estaba realmente enardecido, trasformado y con intensos deseos de aparearse, aunque bien, su hembra no estaba ahí, él lo sabía y su mente humana aun en el fondo de su conciencia o inconsciencia le evitaban que retornara por ese pozo e hiciera suya a la azabache, pero su pación y su deseo eso no podía pararlo ya, su ropa lo asfixiaba, logrando desnudarse con torpeza pero con prisa, quedo a cuatro patas mientras tensionaba todo su cuerpo intentando controlarse y recobrar la conciencia para no hacerse algo que el mismo consideraba patético, darse placer a sí mismo, pero esto ya no era solo placer, a estas alturas era algo realmente necesario y en su defensa podía alegar que había sido provocado hasta el límite, realmente hasta el límite…

Apretó con fuerza su miembro endurecido y ardiente, dando un gruñido absolutamente profundo, como el de una bestia que reclama su territorio, dejando que su instinto lo dominara en su totalidad… friccionaba de arriba abajo su masculinidad disfrutando del angustioso placer que esa caricia le provocaba aun viniendo de su propia mano, el sentimiento de poder, placer y fortaleza en esta combinación le eran relativamente nuevos, aunque en estado youkai tendía a sentir las cosas con mucha fuerza y euforia y esta ocasión no era diferente, simplemente estaba enfocado de manera diferente…

Fue tan fácil imaginársela debajo de él, gritando con esa aguda voz de hembra en celo, recibiéndolo en un calor y una humedad que solo podía imaginarse, moviéndose contra sus caderas, apretando sus pechos con desesperación, envistiéndola con euforia y frenesí, se mordió con fuerza el brazo que apoyado en el verde pasto le daba el apoyo para mantenerse en esa posición, clavándose con facilidad sus enormes y filosos colmillos, lo que sea necesario para no ceder al deseo de cruzar el pozo y hacer suya a la miko del futuro… se convulsiono en un bajo delirio que atravesó completo su cuerpo y su vientre, en su garganta murió un fuerte gruñido y su esencia se derramo en espasmos de absoluto placer…

El sabor metálico de su propia sangre le dejaba un agradable sabor en el paladar, mientras el olor a una copula incompleta llenaba el lugar…

Sus ojos azules bordeados de un rojo intenso, se volvieron tan dorados como el mismo oro en estado liquido, sus marcas violetas en sus mejillas y en sus muñecas desaparecieron al mismo tiempo que su excitación y vehemencia, escuchaba el apresurado bombeo de su corazón desbocado mientras su agitada respiración se hacía más pausada y profunda, intentando recuperar su ritmo normal…

Se vistió apuradamente y con una gran vergüenza por haber cedido completamente a sus más básicos instintos de apareamiento, ya antes se había sentido de manera similar pero nunca había "explotado" como ahora lo había hecho, incontrolable, irascible, sin importarle el lugar y sin preocuparse de que alguno de sus amigos, si hubieran estado por ahí habrían sido testigos de otra peligrosa faceta youkai que poseía por ser un hanyou. Los pocos orgasmos que recordaba habían sido en algunas pocas ocasiones que se había liberado pues había estado demasiado "caliente" y aun así no le gustaba hacerlo más que cuando era realmente necesario, era algo que consideraba patético, necesario tal vez, pero no por ello menos patético, y aun así tenia pleno control de sus actos y del lugar, o incluso en sueños que le dejaban una agradable sensación, algunos intensos algunos otros de índole casi tierna, pero ahora había sido salvaje y enloquecido como un simple animal en brama y no había sido en un sueño, había estado despierto y trasformado en youkai, distinguiendo y disfrutando de todo el placer corporal que el sexo puede dejar, con la promesa de ser aun mejor si tuviese compañía… y no una cualquiera, una especifica la cual estaba haciéndole perder la cordura…

_Es peligroso… mi instinto a despertado de manera completa… la próxima vez no podre controlarme… maldición… Kagome…si supieras lo peligroso que puede ser el tenerme así… soy un jodido hanyou maldición¡ porque demonios tuviste que elegirme a mi… _

Apretó el puño de la mano que portaba la herida de sus colmillos, las pequeñas gotas carmesí chorreaban suavemente de las perforaciones que el mismo se había hecho, suspiro profundo mientras se la apretaba con la otra mano para detener el sangrado y propiciar la cicatrización, con pasos lentos y avergonzados se alejo de ese lugar que portaría fuertemente su aroma por más de un mes o al menos hasta la próxima lluvia, alejándose en busca de un rio para relajarse y borrarse un poco su vergüenza y su fortalecido aroma de macho en celo…

Hhhhh Mmmm hhhhhh ggggg

La canela apenas y había sacado lánguidas fuerzas para recostarse en su cama, pero el sueño estaba lejos de llegar a ella, en su piel aun recordaba el ardiente abraso del cuerpo de hanyou que la había dejado hace solo unos minutos, su húmeda, deliciosa, exquisita lengua que había tenido la dicha de probar, aunque hubiesen sido por solo unos segundos, la habían excitado completamente, sentía sus bragas completamente húmedas y en su mente solo estaba el deseo de poder entregarse en cuerpo y alma al ojidorado que seguía insistiendo en contenerse…

_Demonios… si sigo así, no podre dormir esta noche…_

Kagome suspiro resignada, tendría que hacer algo para poder dormir o el insomnio amenazaba con acompañarla toda la noche… se metió debajo de sus sabanas y se quito sus bragas imaginando que eran las garras de cierto hanyou… dejo su imaginación volar mientras experimentaba con su propio tacto todo aquello que deseaba sentir de los labios, las manos y el cuerpo del ambarino…

Rrrrrrrrrrrr hhhhhhhhhhhh ssssssss

Se levanto muy temprano por la mañana, a pesar de lo que había terminado haciendo anoche, después de gemir el nombre del hanyou repetidas veces en un leve orgasmo apenas lo suficiente satisfactorio como para recuperar el sueño, pero hoy, ya sea por ella, por los espíritus, por lo de anoche, por su sensual encuentro con el semidemonio, pero se sentía especialmente cachonda, era completamente consciente de su sexo, cuando caminaba, cuando se sentaba, cualquier roce le hacían pensar en él, y en que lo quería dentro de ella…

_Maldita conciencia, maldita imaginación, me siento tan sucia pensando en todo esto y al mismo tiempo no puedo parar de hacerlo, de pensar en sus manos, en sus garras, en su boca, en sus labios, en sus peligrosos colmillos, en sus fuertes músculos, en el olor de su piel, el lo caliente que debe de estar y lo delicioso que debe de sentirse cundo su miembro entre en¡ maldición¡ que carajos me pasa¡… ok ok… solo es una crisis nerviosa… una crisis nerviosa sexual… o estoy urgida como dirían mis amigas… tengo que dejar de pensar en esto… en él… en su cuerpo… en él envistiéndome salvajemente mientras nos revolcamos de placer… si… facilísimo… _

Kagome se sentó resignada mientras analizaba una manera para hacer ceder finalmente al hanyou

-Kagome linda, estas bien? …te ves algo extraña, estas enferma… además te levantaste muy temprano…-

-no mama, solo que hace mucho calor… y me gustaría refrescarme un poco- _y que cierto demonio me quite la virginidad…_

-si bueno, en un par de horas nosotros iremos a un torneo de natación que tu hermanito tiene hoy, no te gustaría ir, después podríamos pasar al centro comercial, ahí tienen un buen aire acondicionado, ideal para este calor…-

-gracias mama pero tengo muchas cosas que deje pendientes en el sengoku… y aquí también, tengo que comprar medicinas además de que prometí regresar hoy…-

-bueno hija… está bien… tu hermanito te extrañara, pero nosotros lo apoyaremos extra por ti…-

-si mama…-

…

De nuevo, en la dichosa sex shop, la encargada la recibió con más entusiasmo que ayer, puesto que ya sabía que la avergonzada adolecente si traía dinero y ganas de gastarlo…

-me gustaría algo agradable al olfato…-

-seguro seguro… tenemos una variada colección de perfumes y aceites que…-

-no… no pueden ser muy fuertes, debe ser algo sutil, casi inexistente, pero ya sabe… efectivo…- la morena tenía un gracioso tono rosado en ambas mejillas, suficientemente vergonzoso era pararse por ahí, y más aun el tener que preguntar…

-oh¡ entiendo…- la encargada puso una sonrisa picara que a Kagome le recordó a Miroku, y se metió a un cuarto de la parte de atrás por algunos segundos… salió con un pequeño frasco de cristal rojo intenso, la tapa parecía haber sido hecha con una extraña resina y parecía contener otro liquido adentro…

-este es un nuevo producto que nos llego desde la sensual Francia… conocida como la poción de amor de hoy, puesto a que de alguna manera no es muy legal darle a beber nada a la otra persona, esta poción se aplica como un leve perfume sobre la piel, no contiene aroma alguno, por lo que nadie sospechara, su función es mucho más profunda, son feromonas puras, tratadas de tal manera que se adaptaran a tu propio aroma intensificándolo y volviendo tan sensual que seria imposible que no solo tu amado, sido todos los hombre no volteen a verte…

Kagome tomo el frasco en sus manos, era muy pesado para el tamaño que tenia, levemente más grande que su mano…

-son dos frascos?...- Kagome admiro la tapa en forma de un corazón rojo dentro tenía un liquido amarillo espeso y al fondo de esta, la pequeña tapa perfectamente amoldada terminaba como un pequeño gotero…

-así es… si va a comprarlo puedo enseñarle a usarlo, lamentablemente si no es así, no tengo permitido mezclar la sustancia…-

La morena se lo medito, había visto el precio, valía casi igual que un Chanel no 5 y el tamaño era similar… pero la empleada también había tenido la certeza de mostrarle el documento de fidelidad y confianza del producto, la empresa ya la había visto antes y también había escuchado de sus amigas que los perfumes y esencias de esta fábrica en particular eran muy novedosas y efectivas…

-está bien me lo llevo…- _ahí va mi mesada de este mes y todo el préstamo de Ayumi…_

Tenía razón, no tenia aroma alguno, la tapa tenía un sistema de gotero que al calentarse con las manos, la resina con la que estaba hecha dejaba caer una sola gota amarilla en la sustancia trasparente dentro del frasco…

-son los reactivos, lo de arriba es el alma del perfume… lo que hace esto tan especial…-

La azabache y la empleada vieron como el liquido trasparente se iba oscureciendo hasta volverse de un violeta tan intenso que a Kagome le recordó al veneno que usaba Naraku…

-es momento…- la vendedora le dio indicaciones para que Kagome se pudiera solo unas cuantas gotas en su piel, en su cuello, en sus cabellos y en sus muñecas y en secreto, la empleada le dijo que sería aun más efectivo si se ponía un poco en las bragas… ese comentario habían puesto a Kagome tan roja como el mismo frasco que ya estaba siendo envuelto para regalo…

-por cierto, probablemente cuando lo abras de nuevo el liquido del frasco estará tan trasparente como lo viste al principio, si es así tendrás que dejarle caer otra gota cuando te lo quieras aplicar de nuevo, por eso las sustancias están separadas, y es precisamente lo que lo hace tan especial y efectivo jejeje… es muy hermoso no crees…-

…

No le había quedado dinero ni para comprarse un mísero chicle… pero esperaba que el perfume valiera su alto precio…

…

Ya era tarde y su familia estaba por regresar en cualquier momento… y no quería que la vieran ahí… pero no había sido efectivo el esperar a Inuyasha, al parecer el semidemonio no tenía pensado ir a buscarla, no le sorprendía después de lo que había pasado anoche, pero le hubiese gustado ver la efectividad de las caras feromonas que había comprado, ahí en su casa, a solas… en la comodidad de su cuarto… pero no se podía hacer nada mas…

Alisto su mochila y se pensó seriamente en llevar el frasquito… deseaba usarlo diario hasta que el hanyou cediera, pero si se rompía le dolería el codo como nunca lo había hecho, además las feromonas en un mundo lleno de youkais estaba segura que no acarrearía nada bueno…

Si es verdad que habían riesgos si lo llevaba, a estas alturas, eran más los riesgos si no lo hacía…

hhhh gggg hhhh ggggg hhhh ggggg

Con todas sus fuerzas salió del pozo cargando la pesada mochila de mezclilla, llevaba puesto unas hermosas botas Andrea tipo mezclilla que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, un short diminuto y apretado que… bueno… no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y una blusa blanca, sin mangas y de botones, completamente abierta y amarrada bajo los pechos, con solo un top azul oscuro debajo, lo que dejaba su vientre a la vista, no se había puesto sujetador así que sus pezones hacían presencia debajo de la ajustada tela del top deportivo… una coleta alta dejaba a la vista su estilizado cuello, no le había quedado ni un mísero centavo para ir al estilista… así que al menos cambiaria su peinado por coletas altas…

En cosa de segundos un rayo rojo surco el camino desde la aldea hasta el pozo donde la azabache hacia esfuerzo extra para arrastrar la mochila llena de comida, medicinas y golosinas que había asaltado de su propia casa…

Se había parado a solo unos metros de ella, su respiración era agitada, por la increíblemente veloz carrera, estaba seguro que había roto una nueva marca, pero eso no le importaba mucho, frente a él, la azabache inclinada como estaba, dejaba a la vista sus perfectas piernas y su apretadito trasero que se movía en un suave compas mientras arrastraba la pesada mochila, pero bien parecían decirle a gritos que la tomara ahí y ahora…

El ambarino se acerco lentamente, intentando controlarse, decirse a sí mismo que se detuviera, que no la desnudara, que no la abrasara y que no la marcara como su hembra, pero maldición¡ ese delicioso aroma embriagante, intenso y dulce como alcohol de frutas, ese bamboleo forzado parecía una danza hipnótica que lo llamaba mientras se acercaba, su redondito y apretadito trasero estaba a solo unos centímetros de chocar contra él, contra sus caderas y contra su muy endurecida masculinidad …y se detuvo…

Kagome sentía que avanzaba como lo haría un pato con jaqueca y además en reversa, pero de alguna manera tenía que llevar esa mochila que estaba considerando seriamente en quitarle algunas cosas y es que sinceramente no recordaba haberle puesto cosas tan pesadas, o tal vez ya había gastado todas su fuerzas en lograr subirla por el pozo, cuando junto a ella había logrado ver unos pies con garras que desde hace algún tiempo conocía muy bien, desde su actual posición intento ver hacia arriba, cruzando su mirada por debajo de su brazo que se negaba a soltar la pesada carga, la imagen del peliplateado que tanto amaba le quedo girada de cabeza, pero distingo perfectamente su cercanía y los tatuajes morados en sus mejillas que la pusieron levemente nerviosa, pero a pesar de todo, sus ojos eran tan dorados y claros como siempre…

-Inuyasha…- su voz salió más débil de lo que había esperado, tal vez por el esfuerzo, tal vez por la imagen de él o por su provocativa cercanía, lo que fuera fueron un aliciente para el semidemonio que deshizo los pocos centímetros que aun la separaban de ella, tomándola con fuerza por las caderas y envistiéndola sexualmente que si no fuera por la ropa de ambos muy seguramente la hubiera penetrado hasta el fondo, … tanto él como ella, soltaron un agudo gemido, por la sorpresa y lo electrizante del ardiente contacto, Kagome soltó la molesta mochila levantándose sin perder ese duro contacto en sus glúteos que le demostraban lo excitado que se encontraba el hanyou solo por ella y ese firme agarre en sus caderas tan posesivo y necesitado que le hacían hervir el vientre deseosa que esas manos la recorrieran completa…

_I'm the kind to sit up in his room._

Soy del tipo que se sienta arriba en su habitación.

_Heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue._

Con el corazón enfermo y los ojos llenos de azul.

_I don't know what you've done to me,_

No se lo que me has hecho,

_But I know this much is true:_

pero se que tan cierto es esto:

_I wanna do bad things with you._

Quiero hacer cosas malas contigo.

Antes de poder decir nada o hacer algo mas, Inuyasha se dio la vuelta dejando a Kagome a sus espaldas y un gutural gruñido fuerte y profundo salió de su garganta que asustaron lo suficiente a la miko para erizarle todos los vellos del cuerpo, despertándola a su entorno, dándose cuenta de que estaban rodeados de muchas otras energías demoniacas…

Se aferro de la espalda de Inuyasha, el contacto fue cálido pero lejos estaba de ser satisfactorio, el panorama no era muy alentador mucho menos sensual, rodeados de demonios de diferentes tipos, sin su arco y sus flechas pues las había dejado en la aldea, dependía únicamente de Inuyasha, lo que la hacían sentirse inútil y asustada y aunque confiaba plenamente en el hanyou y en lo fuerte y hábil que podía ser, eran muchos demonios…

-porque hay tantos, ah¡ la aldea, la han atacado¡- la azabache temió por sus amigos…

-no… ellos no están aquí precisamente para matar…- el tono filoso y sarcástico con que Inuyasha hablo dejaron desconcertada a la morena, además de que se preguntaba por qué demonios no había desenfundado su espada como normalmente haría…

-como que no?...- había algo levemente diferente en estos demonios, no se parecían precisamente a las hordas que Naraku enviaba especialmente para ellos…

-ellos están aquí, exclusivamente por ti…- antes de que ella pudiera preguntar, el hanyou se volteo a verla, sus ojos azules y enrojecidos, sus colmillos enormes y peligrosos, sus tatuajes violetas que lo marcaba en estado youkai y esa sonrisa sardónica que le dedicaba exclusivamente a ella… haciéndola temer por su vida…

-Inu… yasha…- trago fuerte y trato de acariciar su pecho, tal vez intentar calmarlo, ahora que aun parecía tener conciencia, pero el mando sus intenciones muy lejos cuando la sujeto de los brazos y haciéndola girar la dejo con su espalda apoyada en el torso masculino, suavemente el semidemonio paso sus manos por su tersa cintura, acariciándola con el filo de sus garras con la fuerza limite casi a punto de trozar su piel, con un calambre en el estomago Kagome sentía como si fuera acariciada por cuatro peligrosas navajas, mientras la otra mano ascendía hasta apretar con descaro uno de sus pechos mientras le murmuraba en un suave y profundo ronroneo…

-ellos están aquí para reclamar a la hembra en celo que acaba de salir por el pozo devora huesos, atractiva por su delicioso e intenso aroma y la fortaleza de su aura, una pieza de gran valor y exquisitez, por eso es que son tantos… - fue ahí que Kagome noto lo que esa horda tenia de extraño, no eran simples demonios y ya… estos, todos y cada uno de ellos tenían forma andrógena, rostros, garras, colmillos e incluso cuernos de demonio, pero con un cuerpo que fácilmente podría adaptarse al de la miko y poseerla…

_When you came in the air went out._

Cuando entraste aquí el aire salió.

_And all those shadows there filled up with doubt._

Y todas las sombras ahí se llenaron de duda.

_I don't know who you think you are,_

No se quien te crees que eres,

_But before the night is through,_

pero antes de que pase la noche,

_I wanna do bad things with you._

quiero hacer cosas malas contigo.

_I wanna do real bad things with you._

Quiero hacer cosas realmente malas contigo.

_Ow, ooh._

Ella volteo a verlo aun desde la apretada posición que él mantenía, su sonrisa lujuriosa casi siniestra y la horda de demonios que se acercaban lentamente, la hicieron preguntarse en qué demonios se había metido… no le importaría si Inuyasha la tomara en ese momento, de hecho lo esperaba con ansias, aun si este estaba un poco más salvaje que normalmente, pero no deseaba tener ni espectadores ni mucho menos compañía, pero Inuyasha se había transformado en youkai y no sabía con certeza como reaccionaria estando así…

-lo que no saben, es que tú me perteneces solo a mi…- su posesiva afirmación y la seguridad con que lo dijo a pesar del miedo que sentía, la hizo sentir una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo dándose cuenta de lo mucho que lo deseaba, ahí y ahora… sensación que no paso desapercibida para el híper sensible youkai, ni aun para los otros cientos de demonios que esperaban tener su oportunidad con la hermosa y poderosa hembra…

_I don't know what you've done to me,_

No sé que lo que me has hecho,

_But I know this much is true:_

pero se que tan cierto es esto:

_I wanna do bad things with you._

Quiero hacer cosas malas contigo.

_I wanna do real bad things with you._

Quiero hacer cosas realmente malas contigo.

_**Bad Things**_

_**Jace Everett**_

…

**Continuara: **

Bueno… después de mucho mucho tiempo aquí esta una nueva actualización xD si se que muchas estarán molestas, pero eh de decir que esta historia es mi reserva para esos momentos en que estoy realmente muy inspirada y con deseos de… bueno ya saben… jejejeje hacerle cosas a mi hermoso hanyou *¬*, solo asi logro ue me quede como me gusta XD

El sig capi ya está casi listo xD… **manden reviews porfis, son el alimento de mi MUSA =P**

**Atte: Kagome Nekko**


	5. Culpa

_Kagome a sido poseída por un extraño espirito de amor, producto de los rechazos y decepciones de la mujeres en el tiempo… ahora no se detendrá hasta hacer suyo a Inuyasha, así tenga que utilizar las mas bajas artimañas de la seducción… __**Lemon explicito. **_

Disclaimer : El precioso de Inuyasha y el resto de la manada no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo descargo mi fanatismo con historias de ellos, producto de mi cabecita loca XD…

_**Este producto es responsabilidad de quien lo recomienda y de quien lo lee X3**_

….Lemon Explicito…..

…**.. UN ESPÍRITU DE SEDUCCIÓN…...**

Diálogos entre - . _-__ y pensamientos en cursivas_

**Capitulo 5: Culpa**

Rugió más fuerte que lo que había hecho nunca, el premio era grande, pero le parecía un desperdicio de tiempo en vista que no tenía que probarle nada a la hembra que tenía entre sus brazos, tan seguro de que ella ya lo había escogido que no necesitaba demostrarle su fuerza y habilidad destrozando a la bola de mequetrefes débiles y estorbosos… la abraso con fuerza intentando no lastimarla, sabía que su hembra era fuerte y resistente, también sabía que no haría por huir de él, pero aun así no dejaba de ser humana y si no quería asustarla debía tratarla con toda la delicadeza que su sangre youkai podía permitirse… sus ojos azules recorrieron el campo de batalla con pericia y rapidez, encontrando rápidamente un punto abierto entre los demonios que intentaban rodearlo, ninguno tenía una energía o un poder que valiera la pena hacerle frente, así que simplemente cargo a la miko en un costado y casi voló atreves de los demonios que intentaban darle alcance, todos tan débiles y sin la suficiente rapidez para detenerlo, fue fácil perderlos de vista en cuestión de segundos, mientras atravesaba el infinito bosque, en busca de algún lugar adecuado para marcar en definitiva a su preciada hembra, estando así, no recordaba bien, ni entendía cómo demonios era que no lo había hecho antes…

Se detuvo a los pies de un profundo barranco, no habían señales de los demás competidores, que aunque no valían ni la pena el preocuparse por ellos, bien podrían significar una molestia si volvían a juntarse, tan significativos como una bandada de mosquitos, fáciles de eliminar pero increíblemente fastidiosos, y él lo único que deseaba era absoluta privacidad…

Recorrió los costados rocosos del barranco, buscando un lugar adecuado para lo que deseaba hacer, lo encontró al fondo de un paso de agua, demasiado pequeño para ser una cascada pero lo suficientemente ruidoso y húmedo para disolver el intenso aroma a celo de su bella hembra…

La cargo estilo nupcial distinguiendo en su rostro pálido temor quizá o solo nerviosismo, no le importaba mucho, era suya y estaba a punto de marcarla como tal, no iba a preocuparse por nimiedades de su voluble hembra…

Salto al vacío escuchando el agudo grito de pánico de ella y la manera en que se aferro con fuerza de sus ropas, le divirtió bastante, a la vez deseo lamer y degustar esas suaves y pequeñas manos que lo agarraban con fuerza, la morena le encendía completamente, definitivamente se preguntaba cómo demonios había esperado tanto para hacerla suya…

…

Sentía el vértigo de la caída, justo después de que había creído que el vértigo de la increíblemente veloz carrera la haría regresar el estomago, además de su desbocado corazón que parecía querer salírsele del pecho, le decían a gritos con cada palpitar que por fin lo había conseguido, Inuyasha iba a hacerlo con ella, le inquietaba un poco que fuera con su lado youkai, pero no dejaba de ser su amado y sexi Inuyasha… y que importaba si era un poco más "entusiasta" que lo que normalmente seria, igual y un hanyou tampoco puede estar muy dentro de los estándares, además que importaba ya, lo amaba y se entregaría a él ya sea youkai, hanyou o humano, y lo amaría en todas las formas que al él le gustara, hubiese preferido que su primera vez fuera un poco más tierna, tal vez después de una cita en un romántico ocaso y con un poco de chocolate y fresas en el menú, pero si se ponía a esperar algo tan perfecto entonces si hubiera terminado haciéndolo sabia kami con quien y como, además quien decía que todos lo humanos eran tiernos a la hora de amar, si así fuera no habría infinidad de películas hard core, simplemente tendría que pensar que su amado Inuyasha era levemente mas pervertido que el resto, al fin y al cabo al momento de amar las personas no siempre son como suelen ser todo el tiempo.

Recordaba que en una piyamada su amiga Ayumi, soñadora y con vida de color de rosa, confesó que amaba las películas hard core que le encantaban las dominatrix y que algún día quisiera serlo alguna vez, y su amiga Yuka, alegre, despierta, lista, romántica, le encantaría ser dominada, decía que solo se dejaría tocar por un hombre que le demuestre que es más listo y más atlético que ella, aquel que le ganara en todos los aspectos, mientras que Eri, esa era full ternura, que le daba igual si era hombre o mujer mientras todo fuera rosa… ella había quedado realmente sorprendida al saber los gustos de sus amigas… le hicieron pensar lo que a ella realmente le gustaba, había llegado a la conclusión que le daría igual mientras fuera con Inuyasha… ahora estaba a punto de comprobar si era cierto lo que su corazón sentía, sea lo que fuera, la emoción y la anticipación la abarcaba completamente, como miles de mariposas recorriéndola por todo el cuerpo…

Sus pensamientos quedaron en blanco cuando un viaje de agua helada la mojo por completo…

-que demonios¡ esta helada¡- miro a su alrededor habían llegado a una cueva que de puerta tenia la pequeña cascadita, era un lugar húmedo y olía piedra mojada, aunque no era desagradable, tenía el característico aroma de las grutas que ya había visitado en excursiones escolares… la dejo caer, asentando todo su peso en su trasero que le reclamo por una brusca e inesperada caída…

-porque me mojas¡ y además me tiras¡ eres un brusco¡- iba a levantarse y a sentarlo pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar nada, las hábiles garras de él brillaron en la oscuridad impactando contra su pecho, destrozando sus ropas en una intensa sacudida, quedando únicamente el inamovible dije rojo de plata en el centro de sus pechos, el causante principal que los había llevado hasta aquí, dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa e intento cubrirse con sus manos su pecho desnudo, pero las manos de el mas rápidas la obligaron a mantenerlas abiertas, mirando con descaro y lujuria el par de montes que subían y bajaban apresurados por la rápida respiración de la azabache, asustada pero más sorprendida de todo lo que ocurría…

-Inu… yasha…- él la miro a los ojos, con sus profundos oscuros azules bordeados del rojo de su sangre, un gruñido constante en su garganta retumbaba por toda la cueva, la estaba estudiando, leyendo, como si esperara alguna respuesta, ella estaba avergonzada levemente asustada quería irse de ahí, pero al mismo tiempo quería besarlo y desnudarlo igual o más rápido de lo que él había hecho… sentimientos tan duales que solo él podía provocarle

Inuyasha escucho el retumbar de su espada que aun tenía en la cintura, luchando por regresarle el control a su mente, intentando apaciguar su sangre youkai, pero su instinto y el infinito olor a celo y dulce cerezo de su bella miko lo mantenían en ese estado de excitación. Estando consiente de los poderes magníficos de su espada recordó una habilidad que en este momento le sería muy útil, la sujeto con fuerza con su mano derecha sintiendo los efectos de su poder de sellado, pero la suave piel de Kagome aun presente en el agarre de su otra mano lo ayudaban a mantener su transformación. Clavo la Tessaiga en el muro de atrás, en la hendidura de dos piedras que conformaban los muros de la cueva, al instante un campo de energía cubrió la salida de la cueva, el semidemonio sonrió con suficiencia pues ahora estaba seguro de que nadie los molestaría…

Regreso la vista a su objeto de total interés, viendo como ella estaba al pendiente del campo de fuerza que había hecho, pero nada más… era como si ella esperara a que él diera el siguiente paso o simplemente era que no sabía cómo reaccionar a esta situación…

A falta de respuesta o cualquier reacción por parte de su hembra, la recostó en el piso de la fría cueva, quedando sobre ella y besando, lamiendo y succionando con fuerza uno de sus pezones, liberando sus manos dirigió sus garras a ese pantalón chiquito que casi no le cubría nada más allá de lo necesario, rasgo los costados escuchando un pequeño alarido de ella, al parecer la resistente tela lo habían obligado a usar más fuerza arañando en su paso la perfecta piel de la tennyou que se revolvía inquieta debajo de él, se reprendió en silencio, pero era difícil no lastimarla cuando se agitaba demasiado…

-quédate quieta, o en verdad voy a lastimarte…- Kagome quedo paralizada, ante sus lúgubres y afiladas palabras, las caricias en su pecho la habían sorprendido, después el dolor que sintió en su cadera al ser traspasada por el filo de las garras de Inuyasha, la habían puesto demasiado nerviosa de que él fuera a poseerla en ese instante, temerosa del dolor, sabía que aun no estaba lista, no quería que la destrozara en su primera vez, no estaba rechazándolo, solo quería un poco mas de comprensión, solo una pisca de ternura o de calma… ella también quería disfrutarlo, después de todo era su amado Inuyasha y era ella quien lo había arrastrado hasta ese punto, no estaba arrepentida y él bien se lo había dicho tan solo la noche anterior, que si ella supiera en lo que se estaba metiendo no estaría tan insistente, ahora comprendía a lo que se refería, pero ella ya había tomado la decisión de amarlo con todo y todo lo que trajera el paquete, solo no se esperaba tanta insensibilidad por su parte, se quedo estática con su orden, mientras perdía la fuerza de su cuerpo, ladeo el rostro dejando correr las lagrimas de miedo y dolor que comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, sabía que tenía mucho de la culpa en todo esto, se reprocho demasiado, si al menos los estúpidos espíritus no la hubiesen poseído, tal vez el mismo hanyou cuando hubiese decidido amarla de esta manera, él mismo hubiese encontrado la manera de hacerlo más agradable o inclusive esperar a la noche de luna nueva, pero lo había orillado hasta aquí, despertando a su instinto mismo, a la sangre puramente demoniaca que habitaba en su interior, aun sabiendo lo mucho que él intentaba controlarla, pero sabía que si quería tenerlo antes de una semana tenía que tentar esa parte, bien… ahora ahí veía el resultado, la parte tentada había salido y ahora estaba reclamándola, no dejaba de ser Inuyasha pero tampoco era todo lo que ella amaba, cegado por el instinto, poseído por su sangre youkai, solo podía pensar en todas las cosas que podía hacer para hacerlo un poco más llevadero pero ni siquiera sabía cómo decírselo, ya había amenazado con lastimarla, tampoco quería que su vida acabara aquí, incluso sabia que el mismo Inuyasha se sentiría muy mal de todo lo malo que le hiciera esta noche, y ella estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo, _no importa que sea, mientras sea contigo… _ se repetía mil veces mientras intentaba relajarse, hacerlo lo menos doloroso posible… pero sus lagrimas no dejaban de correr y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar sin que ella pudiera controlarlo…

…

-quédate quieta, o en verdad voy a lastimarte…- no era una amenaza, solo no quería lastimarla más, pero esas palabras causaron un efecto contrario a lo que él había deseado, si es verdad que ella dejo de moverse intencionalmente pero a cambio, el delicioso aroma a excitación y celo había disminuido hasta casi desaparecer, ahora el aroma salado y desagradable de las lagrimas lo inundaron todo y el frágil cuerpo empezó a vibrar suavemente, demostrando el temor que olía atreves de su poros… cerro con fuerza los puños mientras un gutural y molesto gruñido escapaba de su garganta, no entendía porque ahora ella lo rechazaba, la sangre se le calentó de una manera muy distinta, por su mente pasaron sus instintos asesinos que tan bien conocía en este estado, de nuevo ese sentimiento de inferioridad, de rechazo… y deseo matarla… abriendo los ojos nuevamente viéndola tan indefensa, a medio desnudar debajo de su cuerpo, algo en el interior de su mente, al fondo de su pecho, le dijeron que no era rechazo por él… solo por su trato… que esa hembra ya lo había escogido y si ahora lo rechazaba era solo por su propia culpa… respiro profundo, diciéndose a sí mismo, que lo dejara pasar, que esto solo debían ser las inseguridades normales de las volubles perras en celo, simplemente tendría que recordarle lo mucho que lo deseaba y lo mucho que él la desea…

Sin vergüenza de ningún tipo agarro sus dos pechos, llenándose las manos de esa suave y voluminosa parte de su cuerpo, tan perfecto, del tamaño exacto para sus manos, sonrió al verla cerrar sus ojos canela y al suspirar profundo respondiendo a su tacto, pero de nuevo el olor a miedo inundo sus sentidos, junto con el aroma a sangre fresca, miro el lugar donde sus garras hacían contacto, de nuevo había rasgado la blanca piel

_keh¡ maldita perra tan sensible, con esa piel tan suave… terminare matándola si sigo así… _algo hizo clic dentro de su cabeza, cerro sus manos y respiro profundo, no quería matarla, ella era su hembra y él quedaría como un completo idiota si mataba a su propia perra, además algo en el fondo le decía que se arrepentiría en verdad mucho si la seguía lastimando, pero aun no estaba ligado con ella, aun no sabía bien lo que le gustaba y lo que no… y era más que obvio que hasta ahora estaba haciéndolo todo mal… _no creí que sería tan difícil complacer a una mi propia perra, keh¡ _… la miro de cuerpo completo, viendo su apurada respiración y admirando la blanca cremosidad de su piel, al fondo de su mente recordó la caricia que a él más le gustaba, intentaría algo similar con ella… con toda la calma que nunca había tenido en ese estado, termino de desgarrar la pequeña prenda felicitándose por no rasgarla a ella en el proceso, quedo extasiado con la hermosa vista de su perrita completa y desnuda solo para él, le hirvió la sangre mientras respiraba pesadamente el embriagante y dulce aroma de su piel, su miembro palpito con fuerza aun dentro de sus ropas pidiendo a gritos ser liberado y completar la unión, pero el aun no percibía ese delicioso aroma a excitación que tanto deseaba volver a sentir, había quedado prendado de ese aroma y sabía que era una de las razones principales por la cual ahora estaba ahí sobre ella intentando marcarla sin matarla en el proceso… después de todo, sabía que ella no era un simple revolcón, era especial e iba a ser su compañera partir de ahora, debía cuidarla y hacerla desearlo tanto o más de lo que la deseaba a ella…

Se quito su haori y su kosode deslizándose sobre ella, acariciando con parsimoniosa calma los blancos muslos mientras la acomodaba y se acomodaba entre sus piernas, lamiendo con suavidad tomándose su tiempo para degustar la blancura y dulzura de sus piernas, mientras descendía lentamente hacia ese centro del que emanaba ese olor tan atrayente y que deseaba tanto probar…

…

La agradable caricia en su pierna la había relajado lo suficiente como para abrir los ojos y mirar lo que Inuyasha estaba haciendo, lo vio segundos antes de sentir a esa precaria lengua inmiscuirse en su centro, un latigazo eléctrico de puro placer la abarco por completo, se sentía endemoniadamente bien lo que Inuyasha estaba haciéndole, mientras degustaba el dulce sabor de ella, todo el día en había estado especialmente sensible en esa parte y ahora era como un maldito sueño, cada lengüetada de su húmeda y caliente lengua era una deliciosa y ardiente sensación, que no tardo en empezar a revolverse buscando su contacto, sentía escapar lo gemidos por su garganta y se dio valor suficiente para bajar sus manos y acariciar las plateadas hebras de seda y esas aterciopeladas orejas que le dieron el conocimiento absoluto de que era Inuyasha, transformado o no, era su amado hanyou quien le estaba haciendo sentir un indescriptible placer puramente sexual… sus heridas ardían, pero el pacer estaba abordándola aun mas…

La escuchaba gemir dulcemente, provocándolo con su melodía, el delicioso aroma a excitación reemplazo fácilmente al de las lágrimas y el miedo, mientras se le ofrecía desvergonzadamente, se felicito de que al fin estaba haciendo las cosas bien, la deseaba demasiado, iba a subir y a hacerla suya definitivamente pero esas suaves manos tomaron presa de su sensibles orejas y se sintió víctima de una agradable sensación, soltando su pesada respiración disfrutando del contacto tan suave y delicioso, no quería que se detuviera, era la primera vez que sentía algo tan agradable, su masculinidad latía deseosa de mas pero no quería abandonar esa agradable caricia… desabrocho su hakama y empezó a acariciarse él mismo para no desesperarse y embestirla simplemente, su hermosa hembra al fin estaba respondiendo a él, y si ella podía hacerlo sentir así de bien con una simple caricia y además en sus orejas símbolo de su naturaleza demoniaca, definitivamente ella era especial y solo para él, se aseguraría de hacerla gritar aclamándolo antes de terminar con esto que prometía ser bastante gratificante…

Lamio sus dedos y los lubrico con ayuda de la propia esencia de su miko, introduciéndolos de golpe, un suave aroma a sangre inundo la cueva junto con un leve grito de ella, levanto la vista y la observo unos segundos mientras ella con los ojos fuertemente cerrados parecía querer aguantarse las ganas de comenzar a llorar de nuevo, se pregunto qué demonios había hecho mal esta vez, había tenido cuidado de que sus garras no la cortaran, aunque el pequeño hilo de sangre le decían que algo tuvo que haber pasado ahí adentro… ronroneo para ella, para intentar tranquilizarla, mientras volvía a su tarea de lamerla como sabia le gustaba… ella se tensiono, eso no lo esperaba…

…

El impulso de dolor había sido demasiado pronto, sinceramente no se lo esperaba, pero al menos había terminado rápido, distinguía claramente la ardiente sangre que destilaba de su interior, se avergonzó demasiado, cuando había decidido entregarse a su hanyou que además estaría en su forma youkai había olvidado ese pequeño detalle de su virginidad y lo mucho o muy poco doloroso que podía llegar a ser, en su caso había sido un dolor absorbente y desagradable una sensación en definitiva todo lo contrario a placentera, aunque bien, no se había "desmayado" de dolor como muchas decían, aunque claro que no había sido con toda la magnificencia de Inuyasha, lo cual agradecía bastante, pero ahora se sentía sucia, sangrando de su zona intima, que cosa más desagradable y grotesca, tal vez si se limpiaba podría… se paralizo al sentirlo lamerla de nuevo, _no, espera eso no está bien… Inuyasha… _ lo escucho gruñir fuertemente pero por alguna razón no sintió temor de ese gruñido, era más como el fuerte ronroneo de un enorme gato… lo que le dio el valor de taparse con sus manos antes de que el hanyou absorbiera algo mas y que a ella se le revolviera el estomago…

-espera, eso es asqueroso, estoy sangrando… - la veía entre molesto y confundido… dudando si acaso estaba rechazándolo, pero quería pensar que no, se sentía extraño, era como si todo eso que haría que normalmente perdiera los estribos y terminara por matarla, en el fondo algo le decía que no podía, que ella era especial y que lo que hiciera sea lo que sea, se diera una oportunidad para entender, … tenia paciencia con ella, lo que no tenía por absolutamente nada ni nadie más… así que de nuevo ignoro su obvio desagrado por parte de ella y se deslizo suavemente sobre su cuerpo lamiendo su vientre, sus pechos, era toda tan dulce y las pequeñas heridas que le había hecho sin querer le dejaron un suave sabor metálico agradable a su paladar, llegando hasta su cuello tomándose un poco más de tiempo, tanteando con la lengua en busca del lugar libre de venas y tendones donde descansaría su marca, dándose su tiempo para succionar con placer y calma dejando la marca roja de su beso ubicando el lugar entre el cuello y el hombro donde la mordería mas al rato…

Al final de cuentas lo había visto absorber las gotitas de sangre que emanaba de la parte superior en uno de sus pechos, se pregunto qué manía tendría con eso, aunque la caricia era realmente agradable, placentera, cada centímetro que recorría le incendiaba la piel al simple toque de su lengua, de sus labios, tan contrastaste a las frías esferas del rosario que la acariciaban a su paso, haciendo que se erizara la piel, volviéndola tan sensible a la caliente piel de él cuando reemplazaba el contacto de las perlas negras; se había relajado de nuevo y la caricia en todo su cuello y parte de su hombro, tan fuerte y posesiva pero a la vez tan deliciosa, que le daba cimbrasos de placer que recorrían desde el lugar de contacto hasta atravesar su vientre y terminar en su intimidad, se estaba excitando con sus besos, con su lengua, con el ardiente calor que emanaba de la piel en contacto con su propia piel, con su peso apenas sostenido que la apresaban con su ancho cuerpo sin llegar a presionarla demasiado, deseaba tocarlo, recorrerlo como él lo había hecho, pero esas marcas moradas que asomaban por sus mejillas, sus brazos y antebrazos le quitaban la confianza suficiente para intentarlo, por esta vez se dejaría hacer… reservaría su curiosidad para una próxima vez…

-bésame…- ella misma abrió los ojos asustada de haber escuchado su propia voz decir algo como eso, lo había pensado, al sentir su lengua hundirse en su cuello por bastante rato, excitándola demasiado, volviéndola tan consciente de los latidos que daba su intimidad, pero no había tenido intenciones de decirlo realmente, temerosa de la reacción de él, de que fuera a burlarse de ella o algo peor… se sorprendió bastante cuando él simplemente la obedeció sin meditarlo, sin decir nada mas…

Su lengua se hundió dentro de su boca todo lo que pudo, sorprendiéndola bastante, el sabor metálico de la sangre mezclado con el suyo propio fue lo primero que distingo, aun así le pareció de lo más agradable, después de todo era él, su cálida lengua que marcaba un apresurado rimo dentro de su boca, los filosos y peligroso colmillos que se paseaban por su labios amenazando con cortarla en cualquier momento pero sin lograrlo realmente, su aroma a sándalo intensificado por su cercanía enturbiado por un muy lejano olor a sangre que no conseguía opacar el delicioso aroma de su piel bronceada, sus cabellos de plata que caían como un manto ocultándola de cualquier realidad que no sea el hanyou devorándola, haciéndola perder el aliento, intentaba seguirlo y respirar al mismo tiempo, apenas y se percato que él la había empezado a acariciar de nuevo uno de sus pechos apretando su pezón enviándole mas y mas descargas eléctricas, finalmente esta perturbada realidad estaba empezando a tomar el ritmo y el sabor de sus sueños y fantasías… deseándolo de nuevo como lo estuvo durante toda la mañana, excitada por su piel, por su tacto, por su dominante lengua… la idea de sentirlo dentro de ella se le hizo tan presente que sus propias caderas comenzaron a restregarse contra el peliplateado, percibiendo que el hakama de el aun estaba ahí estorbando, a medio poner… la excitación de todos estos días y la de ahora mismo hizo mella en ella… no queriendo aguantarse nada mas…

-quítatelo, déjame sentirte…- aun entre el apurado beso alcanzo a darse a entender…

Le encanto escucharla, no solo estaba respondiendo a él, ahora también estaba exigiendo aun mas, le encanto, sonrió aun entre el beso sintiendo una oleada de pura pación y vehemencia, oh Kami¡ deseaba marcarla ya, perderse en su ardiente y húmedo interior y al mismo tiempo quería complacerle todos su caprichos. Haciendo demostración de su fuerza, se sentó fácilmente trayéndola consigo, mientras ella entendía de que había sido esa súbita sacudida, él tomo sus delicadas manos y la hizo tocarlo en una rápida caricia descendente que concluyo en su masculinidad aun medio cubierto por el estorboso hakama…

Había sido tan rápido pero no le importo, la ardiente caricia en su perfecto cuerpo de dios griego la hicieron desearlo como nunca… apoyo su frente contra su endurecido torso, inundándose del delicioso aroma a sándalo de su perfecta piel, sus manos le cosquilleaban mientras apresuradas buscaban la manera de deshacerse del molesto nudo de esa pieza de ropa que ya sobraba…

Gruño profundo al sentir esas osadas y delicadas manos terminar su tarea de desnudarlo finalmente y sin dudar lo tomaron todo lo que estas se permitieron, la descarga eléctrica de pura excitación lo marearon cuando las suaves manos intentaron acariciarlo tratando de imitar una caricia que a él mismo le fascinaba bastante, no aguanto más, era más de lo que podía controlar, la deseaba ahora y ya no podía contenerse, estaba al límite de su excitación, era consciente de todo su cuerpo y la sensaciones que ella le provocaba, la recostó con rapidez y se subió sobre ella, acomodando sus torneadas y gráciles piernas femeninas alrededor de sus caderas y sin más preámbulo entro en ella con fuerza y rapidez… fue tan delicioso, estuvo a punto de correrse con solo sentirla, perdiéndose en lo ardiente, estrecha y húmeda que estaba, escuchando su grito muy al fondo de sus sentidos, pero no era suficiente, aun deseaba sentirla con más intensidad, comenzó a moverse extraviándose en una sensación tan magnánima, era el paraíso mismo, lo mas delicioso que había sentido en su vida, lejos estaba del placer que el se había propiciado en alguna ocasión, simplemente no tenia comparación, ella lo envolvía completamente en su ardiente y suave interior, mientras entraba y salía de ella …

Había sido sorpresivo y doloroso aunque debía admitir que no lo había sido tanto como cuando la desvirgo con sus garras, fue incomodo y lo grande que era le había provocado un molesto matiz de ardor, como si le hubiera dado más de lo que ella realmente podía soportar, pero al menos en eso sabía que no tenía más opción. Lo sentía moverse a un ritmo frenético y ardiente, aun le dolía pero cada envestida le provocaba un poco mas de placer, estaba acostumbrándose, cuando ya no le dolió mas, se abraso con fuerza de él, rodeando su pecho, cerrando sus manos en su ancha espalda, disfrutando del olor de sus cabellos y su piel, olía delicioso, fuerte y a la vez agradable, sentía la tención de sus músculos abrasarla completamente, sus envestidas eran tan profundas y potentes que no tardo en agarrarle el gusto, sintiéndolo entrar y salir con fuerza, presionando en su interior y llenándola completamente, deseo besarlo pero él estaba demasiado ocupado gruñendo y moviéndose sobre de ella, tampoco quiso arriesgarse a que ahora si la cortara con sus colmillos en un descuidado y apresurado beso… lo sintió olisquear en su cuello, dejándole el acceso libre para que la lamiera en el lugar donde antes ya la había besado con fuerza, presentía que algo se acercaba, sus movimientos se volvían cada vez mas erráticos y sus gruñidos subían de intensidad, casi haciéndole doler los oídos, quiso ayudarlo a obtener el clímax, rodeando con sus piernas a las alborotadas caderas que iban y venían, ella misma gimió al sentir que en esa posición el hanyou tocaba tan profundo en un delicioso punto que la volvían loca cada que él la envestía una y otra vez, sus gemidos se perdían junto a los de su amado hanyou mientras las corrientes electrizantes tensionaban su vientre, era delicioso, era poderoso, era intenso…

La escuchaba gemir en un fondo acuoso entre su propio placer, sentía su simiente clamar por salir, acelerando solo un poco mas y hundiéndose con una última y fuerte envestida que le provocaron un agresivo espasmo gruñendo tan fuerte que creyó desgarrar su garganta, explotando dentro de ella y hundiendo sus caninos saboreando la sangre que le había arrancado con su apresurada mordida, ahogándose en un absoluto nirvana… respirando apresuradamente intentando recuperarse de entre ese paraíso que era el cuerpo de ella… libero la mordida de su hombro mientras su sangre demoniaca se iba apaciguando, lamiendo suavemente la nueva marca de su compañera, paladeando el sabor metálico que ahora reconocería en cualquier estado youkai, hanyou o humano que se encuentre… era suya, al fin, completamente y él también le pertenecía…

Le había dolido tan feamente, fue como haber sido inyectada con dos agujas muy grandes y en su hombro, en lugar de en su brazo o en sus glúteos donde normalmente se haría una acción como esta, claro, eso si fuera realmente una inyección… pero habían sido lo enormes colmillos de Inuyasha que la habían traspasado de tal manera que estaba segura que si hubiese tocado alguna vena o algún tendón, seguramente moriría desangrada o como mínimo perdería la movilidad del brazo, temió por ello, pero no sentía nada aparte de un molesto cosquilleo en su brazo derecho y la humedad de la precaria lengua de él que se esforzaba por borrar las huellas de sangre que su propia herida había dejado y se pregunto a qué demonios se había debido semejante mordida… _maldita sea, estuve tan cerca de venirme… si no me hubiese mordido seguramente habría experimentado el mas fabuloso orgasmo de toda mi vida… de toda mi vida hasta el momento claro… _

Sentía molestias en las leves cortadas de su pecho y cadera además de un amplio dolor en su intimidad y hombro, sin mencionar que aun estaba unida al bastante desarrollado hanyou, aun así, no pudo evitar inferir una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras la suave y juguetona lengua de él intentaba limpiar su herida, probablemente estimulando a la cicatrización… lo había hecho, con su amado Inuyasha, lo había hecho¡ con él¡ nada podía ser más perfecto… aun lo abrasaba, así que simplemente reforzó el contacto… el hanyou pareció reaccionar a esto último, levantando su rostro, viéndola con esos ojos tan dorados y dilatados que le encantaban, pero había un sentimiento tan palpable en su dorado mirar, la confusión y tal vez incluso el arrepentimiento, como si la mirara por primera vez después de haber cometido una falta… sintió un vuelco en el estomago y una asfixiante presión en su pecho al igual que un escozor en sus ojos que pugnaban por dejar salir nuevas lagrimas de tristeza absoluta, mientras experimentaba la culpa más profunda que había sentido nunca…

-está bien Inuyasha… yo lo lamento si… solo quiero que sepas que no tienes ninguna responsabilidad conmigo, yo…- lo soltó ladeando el rostro para no seguir viendo esa mirada arrepentida, quedando simplemente recostada en la fría cueva de piedra, las lagrimas corrieron sin poder detenerlas… la azabache fue tan consiente de el simple hecho de que ella había tentado tanto al intenso instinto absoluto de Inuyasha, que él había cedido sin poder evitarlo, no se sorprendía que él estuviera arrepentido o molesto, tal vez incluso la odiara por haberlo orillado a esto, se sintió como una simple manipuladora que había abusado de una criatura tan hermosa como él, que si bien no era muy inocente o pura pero sabía que tenía tanto derecho de haber elegido con quien hacer o no hacer algo como esto, un derecho que ella le había quitado al haber hecho el amor con su parte demoniaca, y su puro instinto arrancado de su perfecto cuerpo y piel masculina… además sentía un extraño sentimiento guardado en lo profundo de su mente que no lograba recordar, pero que le causaba un dolor adicional, cerró los ojos y pudo distinguir la silueta de alguien y se dio cuenta que los espíritus en su cuerpo estaban ocultándole algo… pero no tenía ni las ganas ni las fuerzas para descifrar que era, quería vestirse e irse de ahí, tenía que disculparse con Inuyasha de alguna manera y aun no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de cómo verlo siquiera a la cara, solo deseaba en lo más profundo de su corazón y su mente que no la odiara…

Aun estaba confundido, recién recuperaba el control de su mente y si bien no había olvidado nada de lo que había hecho con la azabache, todo lo delicioso, excitante y poderoso que se había sentido, se preguntaba cómo demonios había llegado hasta ahí, había perdido el control de su cuerpo cediendo a los instintos de su parte demoniaca, el aroma de ella había sido tan perfecto e insinuante convirtiéndose en la gota que había derramado el vaso que antes de darse cuenta ya estaba sobre ese femenino y perfecto cuerpo buscando la mejor manera de aparearse con ella, su corazón latía tan aprisa y sentía un intenso calambre en todo el vientre, busco en los ojos canela intentando encontrar alguna respuesta a infinidad de preguntas que aun no le encontraba ni pies ni cabeza, se alivio tanto al ver la luz en esa mirada achocolatada pero la confusión y la desesperación lo abordo por completo al verla girar el rostro y derramar lagrimas que desprendían el olor de la sal y la tristeza, asustado sin saber qué demonios hacer, por los siguientes dos segundos que le parecieron infinitos se dejo arrastrar por la culpa y el arrepentimiento de ser lo que su propia naturaleza le dictaba que fuera, un hanyou, un maldito y sucio hibrido que había cedido a sus más bajos instintos demoniacos, arrancando la pureza del cuerpo de la persona más importante para él, aquella que había jurado proteger con la vida y sin embargo no había podido protegerla de su propia vehemencia y es que recordaba a la perfección todo lo que por su cabeza paso en esos instantes, lo corrupta, pervertida y enferma que tenía su mente Inuyoukai… el olor a copula y a sangre inundaba sus sentidos y recién notaba que seguía dentro de ella, soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones y salió con prisa de esa estrecha calidez, intentando no perderse de nuevo en esa exquisita sensación, pues si bien su pación ya había sido apaciguada, el sentir la suavidad de ella aun envolviéndolo un una cálida humedad además del sabor y el olor a sexo, amenazaba con excitarlo de nuevo, tan rápido y tan fácil, que se sintió lo más bajo y despreciable que podía existir sobre la faz de la tierra…

…

Continuara… XD kawaiii me pregunto quién violo a quien? xD jajajaja, bueno, dejen cometarios, muchas gracias por los reviews, me sorprendió cuantos me llegaron y lo rápido que llegaron XD ARIGATOU¡ son hermosos regalos para mi musa xD

Dejen reviews, son el alimento de mi golosa musa XD

**Atte: Kagome Nekko**


	6. Casados o Cazados?

_Supongo que esta de mas disculparme por mi tardanza… creo que jamás podre evitarlo, es más fácil soñarlo a él y a sus hermosos ojos de oro, que pasar los sueños y el deseo al papel… =P… disfruten la historia… _

_Kagome__ a sido poseída por un extraño espirito de amor, producto de los rechazos y decepciones de la mujeres en el tiempo… ahora no se detendrá hasta hacer suyo a Inuyasha, así tenga que utilizar las mas bajas artimañas de la seducción… __**Lemon explicito. **_

Disclaimer : El precioso de Inuyasha y el resto de la manada no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo descargo mi fanatismo con historias de ellos, producto de mi cabecita loca XD…

_**Este producto es responsabilidad de quien lo recomienda y de quien lo lee X3**_

….Lemon Explicito…..

…**.. UN ESPÍRITU DE SEDUCCIÓN…...**

Diálogos entre - . _- y pensamientos en cursivas_

**Capitulo 6:**** casados o cazados?**

Un poco mas de drama para darle sazón a este pastel xD

…

_Uno siempre pensaría que su primera vez es siempre agradable, al menos cuando lo haces con alguien a quien amas o que como mínimo te gusta… _

_El sexo por sí mismo no siempre es decepcionante, aun mi primera vez fue bastante movido y satisfactorio, si bien no llegue al orgasmo fue casi todo lo que cuentan en las novelas románticas rosas, solo que en mi caso tuvo una importante variante… lo hice con un mitad demonio… enérgico y en su estado más peligroso, sus garras lastimaron mi piel, sus colmillos atravesaron mi carne__, su magnificencia sobrenatural hizo mella en mi interior y cuando su conciencia humana regreso, fui totalmente rechazada, supongo que pudo haber sido peor, solo que eso no significa que esta vez no haya sido realmente doloroso, no físicamente, bueno si algo, solo que ahora me siento como una ramera cualquiera…_

_De espaldas a él, oculta de su mirada dorada intentaba cubrir mi cuerpo desnudo__ mientras me abrasaba a mí misma, como si eso pudiera aliviar al menos solo un poco la enorme sensación de vacío que sentía en mi pecho, podía sentir como temblaba completa, no por frio ni por miedo, pero la sensación en mi pecho era tan asfixiante, sentía mis lagrimas correr, quería largarme de aquí pero no encontraba fuerzas en ninguna parte de mi misma, mal sentada como estaba me encorve un poco mas casi topando mi frente con mis rodillas, la presión en mi vientre me hicieron sentir con claridad como la humedad de mi interior era expulsada con suavidad haciendo notar su presencia con su calidez que resbalaba entre mis piernas, maldita sea, mi cuerpo se empeñaba en recordarme que lo que hice era algo irreversible, tuve sexo con el demonio más hermoso del mundo y me sentía una cualquiera, como la ramera maldita de las películas que se acostaban con el novio de la protagonista solo por placer o venganza, usándolo simplemente para sus antagónicos propósitos y es que en parte no estaba tan fuera de lo que había hecho, si bien si amaba a Inuyasha con cada poro de mi piel y cada respiro de mi pecho, lo había provocado y seducido solo para poder tener su cuerpo y deshacerme de los espíritus que habían poseído mi cuerpo, no por amor, no por gusto, ni por pasión aunque esta última haya jugado casi todas las cartas en la mesa, fue simplemente solo por necesidad, necesitaba acostarme con él para mis propósitos que en nada lo incluían a él mas allá de una sublime copula… _

_Bueno__, al menos ahora había terminado y solo esperaba encontrar alguna manera para olvidar esto o encontrar alguna manera para que Inuyasha me perdonara… pero por el momento no quería pensar en nada mas…_

_Y aun seguía sin poder levantarme_

Agachado contra la pared aun desnudo y de espaldas a ella, el ambarino veía el correr de la cascada que cubría la cueva, sin saber qué hacer, recordaba claramente como la había poseído, lo delicioso de su calor y su cuerpo, todo lo relacionad con ella, lo que no recordaba eran las cosas de su previa pérdida de control, no recordaba cómo demonios había llegado ahí o porque es que había explotado de esa manera…

Miro sus manos con leves manchas de sangre de su preciosa miko entre sus garras, sangre que de igual manera podía distinguir en sus labios, pero nada más aparte de los aromas reconocibles de su ahora hembra, se mordió los labios intentando controlar una sonrisa que no sentía merecer al pensar en que ahora simplemente Kagome le pertenecía de todas la maneras posibles… intento identificar algún aroma diferente, tal vez había perdido control en alguna pelea o con algún vestigio de miasma, pero nada fuera de los aromas de él y Kagome… giro con lentitud su mirada encontrándola en la misma posición desde hace algún rato ya, el no sabía que debía hacer ahora… gracias a su aguda vista pudo distinguir un leve temblor en ella, respiro fuertemente y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba depositando sobre ella su aori rojo, se sonrojo fuertemente al darse cuenta de que había actuado impulsado por los instintos de protección por su pareja que a partir de ahora poseería solo para su Kagome, superando su propia inseguridad… miro con rapidez a otro lado localizando sus pantalones, su espada y su kosode blanco enganchándoselos en tiempo record mientras miraba de vuelta a la azabache que parecía comenzar a reaccionar colocándose el aori rojo de esa sexy manera que a él tanto le encantaba, mordió sus labios de nuevo, tal vez a estas alturas era su hembra pero no había tenido precisamente el control de sus actos o la total autorización por parte de ella, aun recordaba que a medio frenesí ella había llorado y se había asustado realmente, recordaba claramente ese aroma a desesperación y miedo…

Ella se incorporo con lentitud aun sin mirar a verlo, el hanyou respiro profundo una vez mas y junto fuerzas para poder hablar, apretando los puños y controlando el vértigo que sentía en el estomago… debía disculparse ahora, después ya no valdría nada, aunque sabía que lo que había hecho no tenía un simple perdón pero era peor solo dejarlo así, no acostumbraba disculparse por nada ni con nadie, pero ni siquiera él podía ignorar este tipo de falta, el cómo habían llegado hasta aquí no parecía tener peso suficiente para justificar lo que había hecho…

-Kagome… yo…- ella reacciono a su voz, sintiendo el escalofríos del rechazo recorrer completo su cuerpo, como un gran viaje de agua fría, giro con rapidez encarándolo con una mirada más aterrada que cualquier otra cosa, el peliplateado quedo pasmado ante este súbito movimiento y esa mirada canela que mas parecían destilar locura…

-espera¡ por favor no digas nada¡ no quiero que esto cambie nuestra relación¡ hagamos de cuenta que nunca paso si jajajaja…- sus manos temblaban y su voz igual, el hanyou sentía como si apretaran con fuerza su corazón y no lo dejaran latir, mientras la risa nerviosa de ella hacía eco en la cueva…- tu y yo seguiremos como siempre¡ ne? Ne¡… solo fue un sueño muy vivido es todo, ne?- bajo la mirada con dificultad aterrada mientras veía el irritable temblar de sus manos, sentía que estaba a punto de entrar en una crisis nerviosa y entonces aun colgando de su cuello noto la soguilla plateado con el dije en el centro de sus pechos… _porque aun sigue aquí?_

Sentía que cada bocanada de aire era fuego para sus pulmones, si no fuera por su instinto fuertemente arraigado a su ahora hembra, no creía haber sido capaz de moverse siquiera… sentía que estaba por quebrarse y maldita sea¡ que nunca se había sentido tan deprimido y culpable por algo; camino suavemente como contando los pasos mientras se acercaba a la morena que parecía a punto de ponerse a gritar…

Antes que nada… salgamos de aquí… Kagome…- decir su nombre se paladeaba tan bien, que no cuadraba con la situación, suavemente subió los brazos mientras la vacía mirada de ella estaba atenta a sus movimientos, la tomo de los hombros acercándola suavemente a su cuerpo, ella se dejo hacer, como una muñeca de trapo se deja controlar por un titiritero… la acomodo en su pecho y la cargo estilo nupcial, conto lentamente de regreso los pasos hasta quedar a centímetros de la cascadita de agua que refrescaba el ambiente con el roció que se despendio se su manto cristalino… y se tiro al vacio…

…

Era difícil saber si se había dormido o si simplemente se había desmallado, pero ahora estaba en la habitación de su casa, en un tiempo nublado, rodeada de varias mujeres que sabia solo estaban en su mente… eran ellas lo que significaba que no estaba realmente despierta ni mucho menos en su habitación…

-porque siguen aquí…- la pregunta fue vacía, respaldada por unos ojos igual de vacios…

-tengo que admitir que algunas de nosotras dejaron tu cuerpo- fue la castaña ex sacerdotisa la que hablo…- pero no todas nos iremos tan fácil…-

-que mas quieren de mi… tire mi vida por la borda solo por ustedes y ahora me dicen que no es suficiente?...-

-lamentablemente me temo que así es… no fue suficiente…- la castaña se sentó en la cama junto a Kagome, las otras mujeres se tornaron trasparentes hasta desaparecer

Kagome no dijo nada solo miro al vacio sin poder pensar en nada mas…

-con la simple entrega varias de nosotras abandonaron tu cuerpo, pero otras mas necesitábamos un poco mas de placer, y algunas mas y eso tengo que admitirlo no estaba en el plan de ninguna, pero son las que entraron de ultimo, necesitan un… em final feliz?... –

-tu habías dicho que era suficiente con tener sexo con Inuyasha…-

-Kagome, eso era cuando éramos solo 6, a excepción de mi a las otras 5 que habías conocido primeramente se han ido en el instante mismo que Inuyasha se unió a ti…-

-porque no te fuiste?...-

-yo… necesitaba algo mas espiritual y las otras 6 que estamos ahora contigo, necesitaban un poco de retosamiento y unas palabras de amor inferidas de la boca de él para poder dejarte…-

-un final feliz, no es así?...-

-si… algo así…-

-supongo que entonces acostarme con cualquiera ya no funcionara mas…-

-hee¡ tienes razón no funcionara mas…-

Kagome suspiro profundo y se hizo bolita sobre las suaves y cálidas sabanas de su habitación, aunque sabía que era solo parte de su sueño…

-me odia…-

-no te odia… te marco como suya…- los achocolatados ojos buscaron la fría y oscura mirada de su confidente…

-veras, si para él realmente solo hubiera sido un acoston, no te hubiera marcado, jejeje y muy probablemente te hubiese matado, o casi…-

-estaba en estado youkai, cuando esta consiente me rechaza, aunque yo pensé que podría soportarlo no es tan fácil después de haberlo hecho, creí que podría soportarlo pero no es así¡ seguramente me odia¡ aunque no me lo haya dicho¡ y ahora tu quieres que lo vuelva a hacer, no lo creo¡ lárgate de mi cuerpo¡ déjame en paz¡-

-bueno te odie o no… ahora eres SU hembra que en el mundo youkai es como declararte oficialmente su esposa…- los ojos de Kagome se abrieron enormemente…_su esposa?... esposa de Inuyasha?... _ cerró los ojos imaginándose tan nítidamente a ella con vestido de novia moderno y a Inuyasha cargándola vestido del gi tradicional para el novio… se rio irónica de lo increíblemente diferente que era la realidad… era imposible que fuera su esposa…

_y que si así fuera… su l__ado humano y hanyou me rechazan a lo mucho solo su estado youkai era el que se habría "casado" conmigo…_

-supongo que para mi esta de mas decir que nos da igual si él está en estado youkai o humano mientras nos des lo que necesitamos…-

La miro con furia mientras le lanzaba con todas sus fuerzas una almohada de su cama que simplemente atravesó el cuerpo semitransparente de la ex sacerdotisa…

-tomate tu tiempo, pero mientras más lo dejes correr, ellas irán aumentando, no vaya ser que de repente obtengas el alma de alguna que realmente necesita algo imposible de que le des, si eso ocurriera, bueno… ella nunca podría salir y tu sabes lo que pasa cuando un cuerpo porta por demasiado tiempo almas mas de las que puede soportar…-

-muere… y su alma es destruida…-

-así es, como si nunca hubiese existido…-

-lárgate de mi cuerpo… tu y todas…- la castaña desapareció pero Kagome podía sentir su presencia al igual que las otras seis mujeres que aun estaban dentro de ella…

su cuarto se desvaneció y el bosque poco a poco iba apareciendo a su visión… se removió un poco incomoda, mientras su vista se iba aclarando… estaba recostada en el pasto, aun portaba el aori de Inuyasha y sentía su aroma arraigada fuertemente a su cuerpo; los arboles danzaban con la brisa mientras un paso de rio frente a ella hacia ruido con sus aguas cristalinas, se incorporo suavemente notando el pequeño ardor en su intimidad y el escozor en las heridas de su piel sobre sus caderas y sus pechos, viendo las indudables manchas de sangre esparcidas por su piel…busco a Inuyasha con la mirada pero no parecía estar ahí, alado de ella estaba un inicio de lo que parecía ser el primer intento de una fogata… gateo con pereza a la orilla del rio, asechando en su borde su propio reflejo, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, como si estuviera insolada, su cabello estaba revuelto y recién notaba que la cabeza empezaba a dolerle, lavo sus manos y su cara notando los dos punto amoratados que se había convertido la mordida que Inuyasha le había dado durante el sexo, los toco con suavidad esperando sentir dolor o algo, pero se sorprendió de sentir el área completamente entumida, las dos incisiones se veían limpias, no pareciera que se fueran a infectar ni nada, así que simplemente lo dejo pasar; giro la vista por todo el lugar, aparentemente estaba sola, pero algo le decía que Inuyasha estaba por ahí… se metió completa al rio, sintiendo el retorcijón por el drástico cambio de temperatura, hubiera preferido quitarse el aori y bañarse como era debido pero no tenia muchas ganas y tampoco quería encontrarse con Inuyasha de una manera muy exhibicionista…

_Bueno__ no es como si no me hubiera visto toda completa, pero aun así…_

Abrió levemente el aori y tallos su piel desprendiéndose de las manchas de sangre y lo pegajoso de otros fluidos, sobretodo en su entrepierna, tan consiente que era la esencia de Inuyasha lo que lavaba de entre los risos de su intimidad; Se rio por lo bajo, dándose cuenta de lo absurdo de la situación… el sexo podía complicarlo todo, pero esto no tenia nombre… su risa se hizo un poco mas fuerte, casi estridente…

_-_Kagome?... estas bien?...- escucho su gruesa voz tras ella, tenía ese tono preocupado que tanto le gustaba

_Que si estoy bien, claro, solo que todo lo que hice sirvió para nada o para muy poco jajajaja, que si estoy bien, probablemente ni siquiera pueda mirarme al espejo nuevamente pero físicamente estoy bien, jajaja, claro contando que ya no soy virgen, pero estuvo perfecto porque lo hice con el hombre que amo aunque probablemente este me vera de ahora en adelante como una cualquiera, si no es que me odia ya, pero estoy perfectamente porque unos espíritus dentro de mi me han hecho la vida de cuadritos y debo estar agradecida por hacer que mi vida se mueva de donde estaba pues eh aspirado a demasiado y me he casado con el hombre que amo y por el cual daría mi vida pero probablemente este repudie nuestra forzada unión, jajajaja…_

-estoy perfectamente Inuyasha…- el hanyou no supo cómo interpretar la sonrisa lasciva de la azabache, era como si lo mirara con odio y a la vez con una felicidad impuesta… qué demonios le pasaba, nunca antes había visto esa mirada en esos ojos canela que ahora era casi palpable que habían perdido su pureza…

Bajo la mirada sin sentirse capaz de soportar esos ojos mirándolo tan fijamente, la azabache desfilo a lado de él, dejando todo mojado a su paso, el agua del rio había lavado el excedente aroma a copula y a sangre, ahora solo distinguía sus esencias mescladas sobre la dulce piel de ella haciéndole hervir la sangre, su corazón latió mas de prisa y sintió su cuerpo temblar deseándola de nuevo… apretó sus puños encajándose las garras y haciendo sangrar las palmas de sus manos, era su hembra según las leyes de los youkai, su mujer como bien dirían los humanos, su perra en lo que se refería a su raza, era toda de él y no podía siquiera el pensar en tocarla de nuevo…

_Preferiría cortarme las manos antes de intentar volver a tocarla de esa manera…_

-Kagome yo…-

-creo que será mejor que regrese a mi casa…- el levanto la mirada asustado de todo lo que esa simple frase podría significar, mas aun cuando el olor a agua salada inundo el lugar…

-Kagome yo¡- quería decirle que lo sentía, que la compensaría con lo que ella pidiera, que se quedaría por siempre a su lado y se haría responsable, la protegería por siempre o desaparecería de su vista en el momento que ella lo pidiera, pero no encontraba las palabras correctas y además ella parecía no dejarlo hablar tampoco…

-es que yo¡- elevo su voz sobre la asustada exclamación de Inuyasha…- bueno pues me gustaría ponerme mi propia ropa, y también…- su voz se ahogo en un simple sollozo, se sentía estúpida por llorar, porque habría ella de llorar cuando había sido todo su culpa, se seco sus lagrimas con odio y emprendió el regreso al pozo, de hecho estaba sorprendida de que Inuyasha no la hubiese dejado botada por ahí…

_Claro que no estúpida, el es demasiado bueno para hacer eso_

Acaricio su cuello bordeando la marca de los caninos de Inuyasha, sintiendo la calidez de ese significado y a la vez eso la hundía en una oscura depresión… _Claro, seguramente no se va por esta marca, se sentirá responsable por haberla colocado… me pregunto si será removible… _

Detuvo su caminar sintiendo un angustioso vacio en su pecho

_Tal__ vez el no desea esta marca sobre mi piel… por eso no se ha ido… al menos no hasta que deshaga esta marca… y entonces si lo perderé para siempre… _

Se detuvo completamente, oculto su cara entre sus manos y soltó un llanto lastimero y entrecortado; Inuyasha la veía a solo unos pasos de ella, verla llorar de esa manera le oprimía el pecho, su instinto le decía que fuera hasta ella que la abrasara y la consolara, pero también había sido su instinto el que la hizo marcarla y el que había provocado todo esto… Podía sentir como lo obligaba a responder ante el llamado lastimero de su perrita, pero recordaba tan claramente la suplica de ella, de fingir que todo esto nunca había pasado, para él seria imposible olvidarlo todo, todo el placer, todo el dolor, toda la satisfacción y la perversión de sus sentidos, pero el saber que le había afectado a ella, que la había lastimado con algo irreversible, lo hacían odiar una vez mas su parte demoníaca…

Se acerco lentamente a ella y con suavidad coloco su mano en uno de sus hombros, Kagome dio un pequeño brinco y se silencio al instante…

-disculpa ya… ya no llorare mas… yo…- su voz se volvió tan aguda al tratar de aguantar su llanto…- yo lo lamento tanto…-

_Maldición __Kagome, por que te disculpas, yo soy el que debería hacerlo… o es que acaso…_

- ya basta Kagome por favor…- la abrazo con fuerza contra su pecho - no te disculpes¡ tu no tienes la culpa de nada¡ todo esto fue por mi culpa¡ por favor¡ no… no me tengas miedo¡ no volveré a lastimarte nunca¡ onegai Kagome deja ya de llorar…- _no podría suportarlo, que tu me tuvieras miedo… Kagome, que la única mujer que me ha aceptado sin miedo ni asco, preferiría morir antes de ver el miedo en tus ojos debido a mi presencia…_

El aroma de su piel era tan relajante, un profundo sándalo que la envolvía completa, su palpitar aunque apresurado era una melodía tan tranquilizadora, sentía el correr de sus lagrimas pero en esa posición era tan fácil de olvidar el verdadero motivo por el cual estaba triste o dolida, respirar contra su piel a través aun del kosode blanco fue como respirar de nuevo después de estar ahogándose entre una penumbra de gas venenoso… miedo? De donde había sacado esa conclusión? Si lo único que podía darle calma era la presencia de ese semidemonio…

El se relajo al sentirla tranquilizarse, respiro profundo aceptando que su nuevo instinto recién adquirido hacia su hembra podría ser de utilidad, sintió vibrar su piel al recordando nuevamente que ella le pertenecía, que la había marcado, lo genial que se había sentido, y lo deseoso que estaba su lado youkai por hacerlo de nuevo… de acuerdo tal vez no era precisamente una suerte tener este nuevo instinto, pero al menos si ignoraba la parte del deseo lo demás le seria útil, ya que estaba seguro que antes hubiera optado por alejarse o no hubiera acertado a moverse, dejándola llorar y él destrozándose de los nervios sin saber que hacer…

Suspiro profundo inundándose de ese delicioso y dulce aroma a sakuras, acaricio sus cabellos de ébano peinándolos con sus garras, antes de darse cuenta estaba ronroneando y paseando su nariz por el fino cuello, acariciando con sus labios en un ligero roce las dos marcas que sus colmillos habían dejado…

Kagome se había olvidado absolutamente de todo lo que había estado procesando hasta el momento, escuchándolo ronronear, disfrutando de la caricia en sus cabellos que le causaban agradables cosquillas en su piel, se sentía tan extraña. Era como si el hanyou hubiese entrado en una especie de trance con solo tocarla, le encantaba por supuesto pero se preguntaba como demonios es que había llegado a este punto, sabia que lloraba por sentirlo perdido para siempre y ahora estaba ahí abrazándola lo mas dulcemente que no creía recordar, se preguntaba en que parte la ecuación había variado lo suficiente para llegar a esta conclusión, la respuesta le llego en forma de un ligero toque eléctrico que la encendió levemente haciéndola vibrar al sentir los masculinos labios acariciarla en esa parte de su piel que ella estaba segura estaba entumida solo unos minutos atrás, ahora parecía ser la parte mas sensible en todo su cuerpo, comparable solo con esa parte exclusivamente femenina la cual con cada roce nuevo de sus labios se preguntaba si no estaban conectadas, ya que cada suspiro cada roce en su cuello y en las hendiduras amoratadas la hacían sentirse mas y mas excitada…

El aroma dulce e intensificado de ella no paso desapercibido para los agudos sentidos del youkai, se detuvo dándose cuenta de lo que estaba provocando, pero no se alejo, escondió su mirada en el fino cuello níveo y no pudo evitar recordar lo dulce que había sido cuando ese aroma había matizado su unión, después de todo el estaba consciente de que ella había respondido al menos un poco ya casi al final… o eso era lo que creía recordar, aunque tampoco tenía razones para dudarlo…

_Después de todo el cuerpo es débil y se deja llevar, como yo mismo me deje llevar… _

Se separo de ella sintiendo el frio contraste del viento donde antes abrigaba el delgado cuerpo de la morena, se dio la vuelta y se agacho para facilitarle el acceso a su espalda…

-te llevare a tu casa o a donde quieras…- Kagome aun estaba mareada por los mimos y lo súbitos que estos habían desaparecido, se pregunto qué demonios eran esos cambios de humor en el hanyou…

Se pregunto si acaso no era solo su instinto o su parte youkai era la que la deseaba aun ahora… lo dejo pasar al fin de cuentas si así era o no, eso le daba una oportunidad más de poder terminar con lo que ya había empezado, o más bien con lo que los espíritus esperaban que hiciera…

-espera Inuyasha¡… donde esta mi mochila?…- recién recordaba que el frasco de feromonas estaba en su mochila

-que?… mochila?…- Inuyasha cerró los ojos intentando recordar, tenía una laguna mental, el recordaba estar en la aldea, con Sango y Miroku y después todo era negro hasta el momento de estar desvistiendo a Kagome en la cueva…

-como que mochila? La que traía cuando pase del pozo, mi mochila de mezclilla…-

-no… no la recuerdo…- Kagome termino de acomodarse en la ancha espalda de Inuyasha, no sabía si era ella, o los espíritus o su nueva condición de mujer, pero sentía la piel de Inuyasha mas cálida que normalmente, la sensación de sus manos en sus piernas que la asían contra él, el hecho de no llevar nada debajo manteniendo un contacto directo con la blanca tela del kosode justo al límite de la presilla del hakama, le regresaron las cosquillas en su intimidad y en su vientre, sin poder evitar acariciar con suavidad los hombros del hanyou mientras se arraigaba a él, recostó su cabeza contra su espalda y suspiro su fuerte aroma a bosque…

Inuyasha sintió un escalofríos recórrele la espalda, su miembro palpito intentando despertar y su sangre se espeso sin saber realmente porque, aunque tal vez fuera por el suave contacto de ella contra su espalda, o por su dulce aroma que estaba tan cerca, podía sentir como su sangre demoniaca quería salir y tomar el control de su cuerpo y de su hembra… respiro profundo controlándose y a ese impulso que desconocía de donde había salido… y aunque exagerado se lo atribuía al hecho del fino contacto de ella sobre su espalda así como el tacto de su piel entre sus garras.

-de todas maneras vamos hacia el pozo, estaré pendiente si puedo detectarla…-

Ni bien habían llegado cuando era obvio el trágico destino que había corrido con la mochila de mezclilla que ahora solo eran girones esparcidos alrededor del pozo, al igual que las ropas de repuesto que solía traerse, incluso una de sus prendas tenía una sustancia blanca viscosa y de dudosa procedencia sobre los restos de ropa que no tenía ganas de comprobar que carajos eran, la comida y las medicinas habían desaparecido, bien… no quedaba nada que pudiera servir… aun así Kagome junto los pedazos de la mezclilla azul buscando si fuera posible que se hubiera salvado aunque sea "eso"

-no queda nada Kagome, lo lamento…- la veía juntar los trozos y se sentía extraño, se pregunto si debía sentirse culpable de esto también…

-oh está bien, no importa, estoy acostumbrada a que mi ropa quede mal parada en estos viajes…- él se sonrojo, no sabía si era intencional o no el doble sentido que esa simple frase había acarrado y a los recuerdos de verse a sí mismo el desgarrando sus ropas y ese pantalón chiquitito que se había traído con ella… sacudió levemente su cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos que sabia no acarrearían a nada bueno mientras la azabache recogía un ultimo pedazo comprobando que pesaba demasiado para ser solo un trozo de tela, -_yes¡_… tiro los demás pedazos y se guardo este entre los pliegues de las mangas de aori rojo de Inuyasha…

-bueno supongo que nada se salvo… vámonos ya…- ella camino con calma al pozo, y a él se le extraño su frase, -_acaso quiere que vaya con ella?_, aun así no la cuestiono y se aventó al pozo justo después de que la azabache desapareciera por él en una onda de luz violeta…

…

Al pasar, el sol de la tarde aun tenía suficiente altura para un par de horas más de luz, camino segura al interior de su casa, sabía que su familia seguramente seguirían en la competencia de natación de su hermanito o bien ya estaban paseando familiarmente por alguna plaza comercial, la morena apretó con fuerza sus puños, se sentía molesta, porque demonios ella debía cargar con todos esto problemas mientras los demás se divertían como personas normales, pero no ella, ella tenía que tratar con demonios con espíritus y con… toco su hombro justo en el lugar donde las marcas de los incisivos de Inuyasha habían dejado su marca, hundiendo los dedos en su piel levemente molesta…

_Con rituales youkais… su esposa o no, no puedo obviar el hecho de que esto significa algo importante…__ aun Sango ya me lo había mencionado antes… que los demonios marcan a sus parejas de diferentes maneras, morderlas era una de ellas y que la mayoría suelen ser fieles, con excepción de los que poseen arenes, pero… _

Giro a verlo, aun con la mano en su cuello, el hanyou estaba a menos de un metro de ella, la veía directo a los ojos, su mirada era seria y profunda, parecía estar extraviado en sus propios pensamientos, quiso saber cuáles serian estos mientras los rayos anaranjados del sol hacían brillar esas doradas orbes, la adrenalina se apodero de ella cuando suavemente como matizándose con el tiempo y la brisa del viento, las marcas violetas iban tiñendo las mejillas de Inuyasha…

-eres… mi… mía…- parecía que luchaba por no dejar salir cada palabra de su boca, haciendo un eco gutural con su ronca voz, Kagome puso sus manos delante de ella por inercia aunque bien sabia que le sería casi imposible defenderse del hanyou si este intentara algo con ella… Inuyasha cerró los ojos, suspiro un poco y sus marcas violetas se suavizaron hasta desaparecer…

-wou… Inuyasha qué demonios fue eso?...- estaba insegura de preguntar, pero maldita sea que la pregunta le salió sola de los labios…

El la miro por largo tiempo, su mirada tan seria como estaba antes de aparecer las marcas, Kagome se pregunto si acaso reaparecerían…

-Inuyasha?- el cerro los ojos y tenso su cuerpo, saltaba a la vista que luchaba por decidir si le decía o no, prefirió explicárselo antes de que las cosas se salieran de control

-es por la marca…-

Kagome froto de nuevo la mordida en su cuello y como si fuera una falta Inuyasha aparto su mano de un manotazo… la morena se asusto pero más que nada se había cabreado por la reacción violenta del ambarino…

-no me pegues¡ qué derecho tienes¡ además yo puedo tocar cualquier parte de mi cuerpo como yo quiera…- en retorica apretó la mordida en su cuello con fuerza, aun sin importarle la punzada de dolor que se había provocado por ello… casi de inmediato la azabache se sintió golpear contra la pared de su casa y eso que estaba consciente que aun le faltaban varios metros para llegar a ella, pasaron un par de segundos antes de que juntara la fuerza suficiente de hacer regresar el aire a sus pulmones, tampoco ayudo mucho el tener a Inuyasha apretándola entre su ancho cuerpo contra la pared…

-qué demonios¡ Inuyasha¡ basta¡- se retorció contra él pues la presión era incomoda y asfixiante y la espalda aun le cimbraba por el golpe… con una sola mano el hanyou se las ingenio para atrapar ambas manos de ella y subirlas sobre su cabeza, mientras con la otra le agarraba descaradamente el trasero acariciándolo hacia el muslo apretándolo y levantando la pierna levemente para colar una de sus piernas entre las de ella y friccionarse insinuante sobre la intimidad de ella, quien fue completamente consiente de la dureza debajo del hakama de Inuyasha…

-es símbolo de nuestra unión…- la palabras salían gruesas y afiladas, Kagome se dio cuenta que Inuyasha estaba en estado youkai, aunque sus ojos seguían dorados las marcas violetas estaban bien marcadas y distorsionadas y los grandes colmillos asomando por sus labios ya que no era posible que pudiese cubrirlos por completo…

-significa que eres mía y cuando la tocas significa que me estas llamando a mí, a mi instinto puro… a mi sangre demoniaca…- el volvió a untarse contra sus caderas y contra su intimidad frotando casi dolorosamente su dureza aun cubierta por la tela del hakama directo contra su piel ya que no portaba mas prenda que el aori de Inuyasha

-estoy casada con tu sangre de demonio entonces…- él pudo sentir que esa frase traía oculta un deje de oscuridad

-dilo…- aunque aun portaba esos ojos dorados estos se ahogaban en un mar rojo y le era difícil no tomar en serio sus ordenes

-solo tu estado youkai me desea pero no el resto de ti… - Kagome ladeo el rostro sintiéndose aun mas dolida por haber dicho sus pensamientos en voz alta – no te preocupes podre vivir con ello… lamento si a ti te incomoda…-

Él la silencio aporreando su ancho cuerpo contra la delgada figura que por un momento perdió el aliento en una angustiante exclamación, estaba segura que si no fuera por la dolorosa presión de Inuyasha contra ella muy probablemente hubiera caído al piso sin fuerzas en las piernas

-jamás me ha incomodado tu presencia, es todo lo contrario… pero tú pareces no querer entenderlo…- hablo contra su oído, su aliento ardiente le provocaba un cosquilleo a lo largo de la espalda

-pero al menos, algo bueno se ha ganado de esto… - le dijo el hanyou con una voz que era casi ya un ronco murmullo, mientras atrapaba el lóbulo femenino saboreando el pequeño arete redondo con su lengua

-tengo la seguridad de no hacerte más daño en este estado…- Kagome abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendida por esa afirmación…

-al menos no lo suficiente como para matarte…- el levanto su rostro para mirarla de lleno con esos ojos azules enrojecidos y esa sonrisa lasciva de autosuficiencia que a ella le causo un temor que no había creído sentir antes con tanta fuerza, no por él al menos… pero ahora se veía tan distinto era como si su conciencia youkai hubiese salido a flote por deseos diferentes al de asesinar, presentándose ante su presa como su incuestionable cazador…

Continuara… jajajajajajaja claro que si xD

Lamento haberme ausentado por tanto tanto tantísimo tiempo, una infinita disculpa pero el trabajo me absorbió completamente y después mis relaciones personales se fueron a pique así que no tenía muchas ganas de hacer nada… pero ya he vuelto y espero esta sea la primera de muchas actualizaciones, de esta y de mis otras historias jojojojo xD arigatou

Y espero sus reviews con ansias, después de siglos de no leerlos me harán muy feliz xDDDD

**Atte: Kagome Nekko**


	7. El Juego Llega A Su Fin…

_Kagome__ a sido poseída por un extraño espirito de amor, producto de los rechazos y decepciones de la mujeres en el tiempo… ahora no se detendrá hasta hacer suyo a Inuyasha, así tenga que utilizar las mas bajas artimañas de la seducción… __**Lemon explicito. **_

Disclaimer : El precioso de Inuyasha y el resto de la manada no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo descargo mi fanatismo con historias de ellos, producto de mi cabecita loca XD…

_**Este producto es responsabilidad de quien lo recomienda y de quien lo lee X3**_

….Lemon Explicito…..

…**.. UN ESPÍRITU DE SEDUCCIÓN…...**

Diálogos entre - . _- y pensamientos en cursivas_

**Capitulo ****7: El Juego Llega A Su Fin… A Repartir Las Barajas Nuevamente…**

Era difícil por no decir imposible, el no perderse en esos siniestros mares azules, tan opacados de deseo que parecían acariciarte con solo mirarte, el gruñido de su voz al fondo de un murmullo gutural anunciando su estado salvaje, el calor abrasador de su cuerpo que parecía aumentar con cada momento que pasaba, sumado a su tamaño que la envolvía completamente sin dejarle ninguna posibilidad de salida, aun si ella así lo deseara, Kagome se sintió débil dentro de sus brazos, aun podía asegurar que si no fuera por él, ella probablemente estaría tumbada en el piso sin fuerza en las piernas ni en ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo, a cambio era completamente consiente de la magnitud y fortaleza del cuerpo que la mantenía apresada contra la fría pared de su propia casa… lo vio descender con suavidad, dándole la visión de cada centímetro que su rostro se acercaba a ella, lamiendo sus labios y sus colmillos en un sugerente movimiento anunciándole que se anticipaba al dulce sabor de su piel, mientras su mejilla con esos descuidado tatuajes violetas se rosaba contra la piel de su cuello y sus cabellos parecían sumergirla en un mar de plata, el aroma a sándalo tan presente que se sentía absorbida en un universo alterno a su realidad, el inminente cosquilleo de su húmeda lengua contra esa zona tan enrojecida y marcada que le hablaba de lo delicioso que había sido el ser unida a esta criatura mística que parecía querer devorarla con cada suspiro y cada gruñido que le brindaba solo a ella, cerró los ojos y se dejo envolver por las cálidas sensaciones que esa húmeda lengua le provocaba, levanto las piernas que si bien ya no la mantenían en el piso si le daban una falsa ilusión de estar parada con sus propios medios, nada más lejos de la verdad, rodeando esas caderas que la presionaban con fuerza y que su endurecido centro parecía querer perforarla aun con toda la estorbosa ropa de por medio, así ella careciera de esa barrera ya que con solo el aori rojo , sus piernas y su intimidad quedaban a la libertad de aquel que la poseía en mas de un sentido… se aferro del kosode blanco y hundió una de sus mano en ese manto plateado de esos suaves y sedosos cabellos, le era difícil creer que algún humano ostentara una melena tan suave como esta además del color místico impropio de ningún ser humano, únicamente una criatura tan fantástica como lo era él era capaz de poseer algo así, sumado a sus hermosa y aterciopeladas orejas, esos peligroso colmillo y fieras garras concluyendo en esos ojos oscurecido de rojo y azul que lo marcaban como un demonio en su faceta más peligrosa y al mismo tiempo en lo más hermoso, sensual, erótico, poderoso, peligroso y deseable que hubiera experimentado nunca en su vida y que dudaba que alguien pudiese siquiera despertar una decima parte de lo que sentía por este demonio… y aunque fuera una fantasía pasajera arraigado al verlo por siempre marcado con esas línea violetas esas largas garras esos colmillo que sobresalían de sus labios, esa mirada sínica y vehemente de azul y rojo, aun era consciente de lo mucho que lo amaba y lo mucho que lo deseaba, youkai, hanyou o humano, solo podía pensar en volver a enredarse entre sus brazos y a desfogarse con su potente cuerpo de dios griego, tan perfecto en cada uno de los sentidos, quería ahogarse en esa tórrida pasión que solo él le despertaba y aunque no quería aceptarlo se sentía agradecida de gustarle al menos a una de sus tres facetas si bien la más peligrosa, la más exótica y sexual que todas… su espalda y su vientre fue abordada por una torrentada de anticipación al placer que ese exquisito demonio era capaz de sumergirle por completo…

-vamos arriba Inuyasha…-

su voz había salido tan oscurecida por el deseo de esa simple frase, murmullo contra su oído un nuevo gruñido plagado de un sentimiento de saberla suya en más de un sentido, su dócil y frágil cuerpo olía a excitación y anticipación, delicioso a sus sentidos que lo apartaban de toda realidad que no fuera su bella hembra arraigado a él, la deseaba ahora y sentía en el pecho una sensación de desearla así por siempre, de absorber su fragancia como se desea el aire para vivir y aun así lo primero se le sugería más importante…

Dentro de los recuerdos de su mente sabia y era consciente que la habitación de ella se encontraba en el segundo piso de esa casa que identificaba como parte de ella y su familia… nimiedades sin verdadera importancia mas allá de saberse seguros en ese lugar, bajo las manos hasta apretar esos carnosos muslos femenino y acaricio su espalda una última vez antes de apresarla contra él y dar un salto que a ella se le antojo como caer de repente a un vacio tan intensa y velozmente que estuvo a punto de pegar el grito si no fuera porque estaba demasiado ocupaba aferrándose a ese kosode blanco con toda la fuerza que sus manos y sus brazos le permitieron en esos segundos de angustioso vértigo… antes de preguntar o de maldecir al hanyou se vio en el borde del marco de la ventana de su habitación y sin detener la secuencia de movimientos él los metió con un grácil salto dentro de esa pequeña recamara que olía perfectamente a ella con su dulce fragancia tan pura e individual que era un delicioso perfume a sus sentidos, recordándole lo hambriento que estaba por poseerla de nuevo y para siempre, una sonrisa sínica adorno su rostro al saber que dentro de poco esa habitación olería igual que él y su hembra deseoso dejar su aroma en todo lo que ella significara y que no exista vestigio alguno que contradiga su unión…

La depósito directo en la cama cayendo sobre ella y envolviendo de nuevo, se perdió en sus labios capturándolo con apremio y salvajismo, a la morena se le dificultaba seguir su imperiosa necesidad, correspondiendo apenas como su propia pasión le respondía, sintiendo esa lengua revolverse en lo profundo de su boca saboreándola y dejándole un gusto tan enardecido, que solo podía pensar en el calor de su piel, en su peso aplastándola con una delicia de posesión que recién se daba cuenta de lo excitada que estaba por sentirlo de nuevo dentro de ella, de rozar su piel desnuda y de ser ella quien ahora lo mordiera hasta marcarlo con su propio dientes… aventuro sus manos debajo del kosode arañando esa piel bronceada de sus anchos hombros tensos por mantener la posición para no aplastarla con su peso, descendiendo y abriéndose paso por su pecho ardiente sintiendo el palpitar apresurado de su corazón que parecía golpear su manos intentando alcanzarla, el ojiazul abandono sus labios y busco esa marca en su cuello, saboreándola y lamiéndola con recelo y apuro, rasgándola suave y superficialmente con sus colmillos bebiendo las ligeras gotas de sangre que le había arrancado aunque ella pareció no notar la herida, apoyando todo su peso en un solo brazo abrió con premura el aori rojo que escondía el sublime cuerpo de su tennyou, deleitándose con solo mirarla, sonriendo perversamente ante las marcas y heridas que sus garras habían dejado en su anterior encuentro, sabiéndose como el único que había osado tocarla de esa manera y aun más profundo…

Sintió la cinco enormes garras de él acariciarla en un toque superficial pero que se antojaba indescriptiblemente mortal y a la vez delicioso, trazando líneas enrojecidas que perduraban un par de segundos antes de desvanecerse, bajando desde su cuello abordando sus dos pechos rodeando las aureolas endurecidas y bajando con lentitud por su abdomen, podía verlo admirarla y disfrutar de esa caricia como si el tiempo no existiera, el hormigueo que su mortal tacto le dejaba a su paso le provocaba unas sensaciones que las asemejaba a ligeros calambres placenteros que tensaba sus músculos y su vientre haciéndola desearlo aun mas, rogando internamente por que aumentara el contacto y poder devorar esa bronceada piel con sus labios, estaba tan hambrienta de él que no le importaba el tiempo o el lugar ni nada que no fuera ese hermoso y peligroso youkai sobre ella,

_I don't know what you've done to me,_

No sé que lo que me has hecho,

_But I know this much is true:_

pero se que tan cierto es esto:

_I wanna do bad things with you._

Quiero hacer cosas malas contigo.

_I wanna do real bad things with you._

Quiero hacer cosas realmente malas contigo.

Zafo torpemente su brazo de ese aori rojo y coló su mano desesperada entre ese kosode blanco, zafando la segunda mano para ayudarse haciendo gala de torpes y mal calculados movimientos apenas logrando medio abrir esa molesta prenda blanca y fallar en la tarea de desnudar al hanyou, que solo la veía divertido esperando con malicia el desespero de ella, en vista de su poca productiva tarea y la paciencia divertida recién adquirida del ojiazul, la morena se hecho hacia atrás mordiendo con impaciencia su labio inferior y capturando sus propios pechos acariciándose ella misma intentando tentar al demonio para que aceptara sus intenciones… sonriendo triunfante al sentirlo reemplazar sus manos por los labios de él, que capturaron uno de sus pezones con fuerza, sintiéndolo medio incorporarse y quitarse él mismo esa prenda blanca seguida casi de inmediato por esos hakama rojos, dejándole a su entra visión ese miembro endurecido bordeado de risos blancos y tan grande como lo recordaba, vibro por la expectación de sentirlo dentro una vez mas

Abandono ese par de suaves pechos levantando las perfectas y femeninas caderas dejándola en una incómoda posición con solo los hombros de punto de apoyo y las piernas al aire apretando su esbelta cintura contra su pecho, hundiendo su rostro en ese centro femenino que lo traía extasiado con su dulce aroma, ella gimió fuertemente al sentirlo saborearla sin reparos ni vergüenza alguna, provocándole sacudidas de placer mientras la relamía, la succionaba y la devoraba con urgencia, la excitada miko apenas y atino a mover las caderas en busca de su propio placer mientras su manos buscaban el contacto que la aferrara a esta delirante realidad encontrando en su paso el par de orejitas aterciopeladas, aferrándose de ellas y tratando de acariciarlas perdida en las electrizantes sensaciones que iban en un apresurado aumento tensionándole el vientre, anunciando que pronto un placer sublime la abordaría, fue una exclamación mas que un gemido proclamando a una deidad que en estos momentos no recordaba la que acompaño a su orgasmo mientras toda su piel y su espalda se tensionaba al sentir esa explosión en su cuerpo y esa vibración al saberlo aun devorándola causándole sensaciones poco ortodoxas deseando que finalizara esa dulce tortura que la enloquecía, anhelando que finalmente la poseyera como solo ese demonio podía hacerlo…

Casi como su hubiese leído sus pensamientos el peliplateado detuvo sus lengüetadas y la acomodo de nuevo sobre la cama tomándose poco tiempo para girarla y dejarla boca abajo, Kagome fue consciente de lo que el hanyou pretendía, sin meditarlo ni medio segundo se levanto a cuatro patas y antes de desearlo de nuevo el semidemonio se introdujo en su cuerpo con una fuerte envestida acompañada de una fuerte exclamación de ella y un gruñido profundo y fuerte de él, ella apreso las sabanas bajo ella sintiendo que su mundo comenzaba a girar pues la fuerte intromisión le había provocado un placer inimaginable al sentirlo llenarla por completo, no hubo dolor alguno solo la angustia y la expectación de lo que sabía que seguía, mientras el ojiazul disfrutaba de esa exquisita sensación de ella rodeándolo y apretándolo en esa húmeda cavidad tensándolo y provocándolo a danzar con fuerza contra esas hermosas y redondeadas caderas que le daban una vista de toda la espalda de su bella hembra, se tomo sus segundos para acariciar la curvatura de su espalda sintiéndola reaccionar con su caricia, sonriendo por lo receptiva que estaba la morena acoplada a él, se inclino lo que la posición le permitía y degusto del suave y salado sabor de esa nívea piel mientras empezaba a moverse, la escuchaba murmurar y gemir aun entre sus propios gruñidos, acariciaba con frenesí sus glúteos, sus piernas y esos redondos pechos mientras envestía contra ella sintiendo aproximarse su propia culminación, aumentando el ritmo a un desespero y a una fuerza que la habían derrumbado a ella y el tuvo que aferrar sus caderas para evitar que escapara, no es porque pensara que realmente fuera a hacerlo, simplemente porque él mismo sentía que si no se aferraba de ella su mundo desaparecería… un fuerte gruñido que hizo eco en la habitación y una última estocada tan poderosa que apenas y cubrió la fuerza de su culminación rebosándola con su simiente y llenándola de su aroma…

La azabache se revolvió siendo presa de los últimos matices de ese forzado y poderoso orgasmo que había experimentado con esa ultima y suprema estocada de él, además del calor de su esencia derramándose entre sus piernas sin haber sido capaz de contenerla toda y ese hermoso gruñido que la habían hecho vibrar con solo la fuerza de su resonancia, sentía como si algo hubiese absorbido toda su energía de golpe, dejándose caer en la mullida cama intentando regresar su respiración a la normalidad, con un agradable cosquilleo lo sintió salir de su interior, cerrando lo ojos con fuerza y aferrándose a las rosadas sabanas regresando a su realidad y suplicando internamente que el hanyou no la abandonara…

Intentando recuperar la tranquilidad en su respiración, sus ojos dorados la miraban recostada boca abajo mientras aun sostenía esas suaves caderas, su lado consiente le decía que se apartara de ella, que le pidiera una soberana disculpa a la azabache y que la dejara para siempre, ya que era imposible mantener dormido su lado salvaje aun menos cuando este ya había escogido pareja y la había marcado… ahora se daba cuenta lo imposible que era el controlarse cuando él mismo había perdido los papeles con la morena, marcándola suya dos veces en un mismo día aun cuando se había prometido no hacerlo nunca mas, que poco le había durado su fuerte convicción… quería soltarla pero su fuerte instinto le impedían moverse sintiéndose atrapado en una encrucijada, sin poder obedecer a su mente conciente o a su sentido youkai… su corazón latía aun a prisa y sus músculos se tensaban deseando obedecer esos instintos de acostarse a un lado de la azabache rodearla con sus brazos y acariciarla suavemente…

Podía sentir, casi palpar la indecisión del hanyou a su espalda, le destrozaba el alma el sentirlo de esta manera, preguntándose cuanto mas podría repudiarla después de esto, sabia que era imposible el simplemente obviar el haber tenido sexo dos veces en un mismo día, quería derrumbarse llorar como una chiquilla que ha perdido la razón, pero aun tenia un fuerte pendiente y el frió dije rojo con plata que aun colgaba de su cuello se lo recordaba cada segundo, sabia que probablemente solo le quedaría esta única oportunidad, pues el hanyou aun estaba indeciso de su siguiente paso y era ahora o nunca, si no continuaba, si dudaba solo un segundo, los espíritus la abordarían hasta matarla en un colapso de energía espiritual que literalmente destrozarían su alma hasta el grado de desintegrar su existencia… haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad se decidió a dejar de lado esos sentimientos que la hacían sentir oscurecerse su mente precipitándose en un odio por si misma…

Se escondió de su mirada pues sabia que si lo miraba le seria imposible a cualquiera de los dos seguir con esto, se mordió los labios aguantándose una exclamación de perdón que se ahogaba en su garganta deseando salir… intentar componer lo que había echo no era posible, no aun…

-ven… ven aquí… Inuyasha…- su voz salió dócil y suave, como una amante pidiendo cariño, se revolvió como gata mimada sin mirarlo y evitando su mirada a toda costa…

-Kag… Kagome?…-

-olvidémonos de todo por unos momentos… onegai…- apretó la mandíbula para que un sollozo no rompiera su teatrito… si Inuyasha la rechazaba ya podía ella misma irse tirando de un acantilado… si la aceptaba, aunque el acantilado seguiría en el menú, al menos se desharía de los espíritus y tal vez terminara renaciendo en una persona menos manipuladora y que no se odiara a si misma… lo sintió moverse acercándose a ella y fue como respirar de nuevo al sentirlo recostarse a su lado y abrazarla por la espalda, oh¡ kami¡ deseaba disculparse desde lo profundo de su alma, pero maldición que apenas y lograba controlar su llanto… se revolvió entre sus brazos y antes de que se encontrara con esos ojos dorados se refugió en su pecho, su aroma a sándalo la abordo en unos segundos que todo quedo sumergido en un lapsus de tiempo donde nada más que él y su aroma eran lo único que importaban… deseo quedarse extraviada en esta realidad por el resto de su vida, pero el mismo palpitar en su pecho le hicieron ver que era una realidad imposible…

La sentía respirar contra su piel, se pregunto si era posible realmente "olvidarse" de todo y dar paso únicamente al sentimiento y a la satisfacción de lo que acababan de hacer, lo que más le sorprendía es que Kagome no lo repudiara, que no estuviera aterrada por haberlo tolerado una vez más en su forma youkai… no sabía que pensar ni cómo reaccionar, como mirarla a partir de ahora qué demonios era ahora su relación… la respiración de ella se volvió acompasada y el ojidorado busco su mirada descubriéndola dormida… sonrió con tranquilidad, amaba a la azabache más de lo que habría pensado nunca, acababa de responderle todas sus dudas con un simple acto tan inocente y a la vez tan significativo… no lo repudiaba, ni lo odiaba pues sería imposible que ella se durmiera entre sus brazos si albergara esos sentimientos, no… en absoluto… la morena aun confiaba en él al grado quedarse dormida mientras se abrazaba a su pecho, se miraba tan relajada que sentía su pecho calentarse con un sentimiento que solo pudo describir como felicidad, sabía que aun quedaban algunas cosas por aclarar pero ya habría tiempo, ahora estaba seguro de que tendrían mucho tiempo…

Aprovechando que la morena seria inconsciente de sus acciones, acaricio su tersa mejilla, beso su frente tomándose su tiempo para que sus labios calentaran esa nívea piel mientras respiraba con gozo el aroma de sus cabellos tan mesclado con el aroma a sexo que inundaba la habitación provocándole una torcida risa pervertida matizada con la felicidad que parecía llenarle cada poro del cuerpo…

-Kagome… Mi Kagome…- busco sus labios para depositar un corto beso apenas perceptible mientras él mismo cerraba los ojos dejándose abandonar al sueño, de manera imperceptible el dije de plata antigua se desapareció del cuello de la azabache liberando de su interior un pequeño fragmento de la perla…

…

Como un latido la morena se despertó de súbito, tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho y se sentía horriblemente cansada tanto física como emocionalmente tenía unas ganas increíbles de llorar, reír, tirarse de un bungi, bailar un vals y tomarse un chocolate caliente envuelta en cálidas mantas en sofá de su sala en un día frio y sin hacer absolutamente nada, por supuesto todo al mismo tiempo… con un suspiro que la convenció de no hacer nada de lo que le había venido a la mente primeramente, acaricio el cálido abdomen cuadriculado y los fuertes pectorales que tenia justo enfrente y que le impedían la visión de cualquier otra cosa, por supuesto que con esa hermosa vista no necesitaba realmente ver a ningún otro lado, lo único que valdría lo suficiente como para dejar de acariciar esa musculatura de campeonato era por supuesto la visión completa de ese cuerpo perfecto de dios griego, eso y aunque odiara admitirlo, el fragmento de shikkon que sentía apresado debajo de ese magnífico cuerpo masculino… la morena cambio sus caricias por un intencionado empuje que le valdría para despertar al peliplateado…

-que pasa Kag…- su voz había salido más grave y profunda debido al sueño, a Kagome se le figuro un hermoso tono de voz y aguantándose las ganas de perderse en esos labios simplemente se decidió por contarle la verdad la hanyou, se lo merecía… lo que pensara de ella después de eso seria solo su decisión…

-hay un fragmento debajo de… em… bueno debajo de ti…- el ojidorado se movió confundido por la afirmación liberando a su preciada hembra de ese abrazo posesivo donde aun la mantenía, sentándose sobre la cama y encontrando el pedacito adherido a la piel de su espalda baja…

-como demonios llego ahí un… un fragmento…- no pudo evitar devórala con la mirada al ver a la morena levantarse sin más para guardar el pequeño pedazo en el frasquito de cristal donde guardaba el único otro fragmento que tenían… la diferencia de tamaños era considerable pero era lógico pues el otro era la fusión de tres, en cambio este parecía ser uno simplemente y además más pequeño que el promedio… lo miro un tanto molesta, era increíble que al final de cuentas todo este lio hubiese sido por un bendito fragmento de la perla, debió de haberlo deducido, solo se preguntaba cómo es que había llegado al mugroso dije de plata y además ella en ningún momento había sentido su presencia pero posiblemente por eso había reaccionado con ella, no lo sabía con seguridad y tampoco le importaba mucho, se había librado de los espíritus y como bono extra habían conseguido un fragmento mas, eso era todo…

Se giro de nuevo sobresaltándose al encontrar a Inuyasha parado a menos de un metro de ella, con esa mirada dorada que se asemejaba al oro fundido, el calor que emanaba parecía querer calentar su propia piel, quiso hablar pero un suave ronroneo de él no le permitieron articular ninguna palabra, además de la visión de su perfecto cuerpo a su entera disposición esa masculinidad enhiesta robaba mucho la atención… aun con la turbación que le provocaba el hanyou frente a ella que se insinuaba sin reparos ni vergüenza… uso todas sus fuerzas para poder ver a algún otro punto de la habitación que no fuera el moldeado y bronceado cuerpo del ambarino y esos deliciosos labios de donde provenía ese sugerente sonido que aunque era un grueso ronroneo parecía gritarle que lo tomara ahora mismo una vez más… mirando el reloj en la pared que apuntaban las diez de la noche se recordó a sí misma la verdadera razón debajo de todo eso… comenzaba a sentir que empezaba a odiarse de nuevo, tendría que explicárselo antes de que el hanyou saliera mas lastimado y ella igual, si es que eso era posible…

-que ocurre Kagome… que quieres decirme…- ella se sorprendió de escuchar esa pregunta es que acaso había leído sus pensamientos?…

-bueno yo… Inuyasha…- miro esos ojos dorados y perdió el valor que apenas había logrado juntar, antes de que siguiera cuestionándose un soberbio gruñido proveniente de su estomago le indico a ambos que al parecer se estaba muriendo de hambre…

-keh¡ - el semidemonio se dio media vuelta mientras un severo sonrojo teñía sus mejillas al relacionar el hecho de que la azabache no había comido nada en todo el día por estar pegado a él aguantándole el paso a la pasión desmedida de su sangre youkai….

-gommene Inuyasha, es que apenas y había desayunado cuando cruce al otro lado y…- ella se sonrojo cuando sus pensamientos vagaron en lo que había estado haciendo por todo ese día y ese par de perfectos gruesos muslos torneados coronados por ese perfecto respingado trasero desnudo y esa ancha espalda bien musculada cubierta de hebras plateadas no la ayudaban mucho a regresar al rumbo de sus pensamientos… ajeno a la mirada hambrienta que la morena le daba a su excelsa retaguardia el ambarino se dirigió a la cama recuperando su aori rojo de entre las sabanas rosadas, poniéndose su pantalón rojo antes de redirigirse hacia la morena, extrañándose al verla con cara de estar decepcionada por algo se cuestiono si preguntarle lo que pensaba sería prudente…

La azabache supero fácilmente su decepción de volver a ver ropa sobre esa hermosa retaguardia que ahora se daba cuenta no le hacía justicia a tan perfecto, sexy y pellizcable contenido, se coloco el aori del hanyou maravillándose de su gesto, aunque no le extrañaba Inuyasha siempre era atento con ella en este sentido, cuando sentía frio o había peligro era como una manera de decir que siempre estaría con ella… sonrió triste hacia este sentimiento, pues aun quedaba una confesión pendiente, una muy mala confesión y que solo esperaba que el semidemonio no la odiara después de contarle… aunque si así fuera aceptaría la decisión del ambarino fuera cual fuera y guardaría en su memoria como el tesoro más preciado el recuerdo de este día…

Bajaron en completo silencio, no había razones para hablan, aun no… y sería una mala metida de pata despertar a alguien estando en estas condiciones, con Inuyasha solo con su hakama rojo y Kagome solo con el aori, ambos despeinados y no tenias que tener un sentido desarrollado del olfato para poder sentir ese aroma particular de que habían tenido sexo…

Fue tan fácil como calentar en el microondas la comida de ese día, Kagome estaba sorprendida del hecho que no había siquiera escuchado cuando su familia había regresado y agradecía al cielo de que no habían estado cuando ellos estaban en pleno acto, los gruñidos de un youkai en brama son imposibles de ignorar, aun recordaba tan nítidamente ese con el que Inuyasha la había hecho vibrar completa y estaba segura que la casa completa había sentido el poder de su resonancia… esta de mas decir que se habían acabado un par de platos cada uno y ahora parecía que el ambiente se tensaba con cada momento trascurrido donde ninguno habla ni se movía…

-estas bien… Kagome?...- el hanyou acaricio la melena azabache en un gesto tan suave que Kagome sintió retorcerse el corazón, estaba engañando al hanyou lo sabia y no sabia como empesar a deshilar esta sarta de mentiras que le comia el alma y que cada momento que el hanyou pasaba con ella amandola y mimandola seria una daga mas que rompería su oportunidad de ser perdonada por el cuando todo saliera a la luz…

-bueno… yo… no te hice daño?…- sus mejillas en un tono malva tan tierno y su mano acariciando sus cabellos negros, mientras buscaba la verdad en esos ojos canela… la azabache negó con una sonrisa mientras negaba suavemente…

-pero yo… bueno…- detuvo sus movimientos retrayendo las manos dejándolas sobre su vientre para extraviar su mirada en el piso de duela que estaba entre ambos…- estaba en mi forma youkai… y pues no fui muy…- se mordió sus labios como si recién recordara una fatídica verdad

– maldición Kagome¡ te hice sangrar¡…-

-no me lastimaste Inuyasha, fue perfecto… y si sangre fue por que yo era virg…- su mirada dorada regreso a ella con velocidad silenciándola

-las rasguñadas en tu piel y en tus caderas, demás la mordida que… oh kami¡- se escondió entre sus manos y la morena entendió a que Inuyasha no se refería a su virginidad si no a todas las otras heridas que le había provocado…

-bueno… solo fue la primera vez… y de todas la que aun me duele bueno…- él abrió sus dedos para filtrar su mirada entre ellos sin tener que quitar las manos de su rostro… Kagome soltó una simple risa por el comportamiento tan infantil y temeroso del mitad demonio…

-bueno pues… no eres para nada pequeño… y era mí primera vez… esa es la que aun me duele… las otras ya no las siento… deberás…- Kagome podía entrever el indiscutible sonrojo aun entre los dedos masculinos… ella igual sentía las mejillas arreboladas probablemente estuviera igual de sonrojada que el ambarino… él bajo sus manos y pareció meditar algo unos momentos antes de decidirse a hablar

-yo… no debí perder así el control… yo bueno… hubiera sido mejor en luna nueva… no te hubiera lastimado de esa manera… y además como humano… - suspiro sonoramente dándose el valor para no salir corriendo de ahí con la vergüenza entre las patas- como humano no soy… no soy tan grande…- el ambarino no buscaba donde parar la mirada era como si inconscientemente buscara un lugar donde esconderse… al menos mentalmente pues su cuerpo parecía haberse relajado después de esa vergonzosa confesión…

Kagome medito el simple y sencillo hecho de que como humano el probablemente jamás la habría pelado siquiera, menos aun hacerle el amor, esa era una carta importante o más bien el juego completo, la flor corrida imperial… el debía ser youkai, un youkai en brama tentado por una hembra en celo, tan simple como eso y a la vez tan complicado cuando esa jugada llegaba a su fin, justo como ahora, porque no solo gozaba el haber ganado la partida y después guardar la baraja, ojala la vida pudiera darse ese lujo…

-creo que subiré a darme una ducha… Inuyasha…- el no respondió apenas y se movió, parecía sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, la morena simplemente obedeciendo a su propia orden subió las escaleras, tomo de su cuarto una toalla y un piyama para meterse al cuarto de baño…

...

Continuara: si jejeje, me encanta esta historia y me encantan sus reviews y me encanta Inuyasha desnudo *¬* ejem digo XD y estamos empezando una nueva fase en la historia, me encantaría saber lo que piensan enserio

Dejen reviews porfa¡ son el alimento de mi musa =P

**Atte: Kagome Nekko**


End file.
